


Dziwniejsze niż fikcja

by LoboBathory



Category: Nie z tego świata - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Fanfiction, M/M, Metafiction, Wincest - Freeform, ale fanki mają inne zdanie na ten temat, tak hardo top!Dean, takaże to kiepskie, top!dean, typowa supernaturalna mizoginia i homofobia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta-komedio-dramat zaczynający się dnia następnego po S04E18 Monster at the end of this book. <br/>Dean nie może przestać zastanawiać się nad tym, kto pisze gejowskie porno z nim i Samem. Ciekawość zaprowadzi go w dziwne miejsca: czytanie materiału źródłowego w poszukiwaniu referencji, wizyty na forum i na jednym naprawdę porąbanym miejscu o nazwie LiveJournal. To, co odkrywa to chora fascynacja fanfiction i więcej informacji o gejowskim seksie niż kiedykolwiek pragnął, a także pogłębiająca się obsesja na tle zrozumienia, o co chodzi po głowie ludziom, którzy to piszą. W międzyczasie poluje na dziwnego potwora, który przybiera postać twojej prawdziwej miłości, by zabić cię powoli, linia pomiędzy fikcją a rzeczywistością powoli się załamuje, a Winchesterowie wciąż muszą powstrzymać Lilith i ocalić świat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stranger Than Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379457) by [nyxocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxocity/pseuds/nyxocity). 



> Żenujące wyznanie tłumacza: metafiction to mój ulubiony gatunek ff. Mam dużo radości z tłumaczenie tego tekstu, nie tylko dlatego, że autorka jest bardzo dobrą pisarką. Endżojcie. 
> 
> Beta: niezrównana Miss Anne Thropy. Jakiekolwiek błędy są tylko i wyłącznie moją winą, wynikającą z ignorowania jej wskazówek.

Następnego ranka po ucieczce możliwie najdalej od Lilith i Chucka Dean stoi w kolejce w kawiarni Starbucksa w Heber Springs, Arkansas. Dłonie trzyma wciśnięte w kieszenie kurtki, kiedy osoba stojąca przed nim zamawia waniliowe cokolwiek-lub-coś-innego z ekstra puszystością i brokacikami, i chmurkami z dupy jednorożca.

Wywraca oczyma, obracając się na piętach, spoglądając na szare, poranne niebo.

On i Sam. On i Sam?

Naprawdę?

Ten cały obłęd, z którym radzą sobie dzień po dniu, a teraz to? Jakimś cudem? To jest nawet jeszcze bardziej szalone. Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby…? Nie. Istnieją całe książki o nich: każda chwila, każde uczucie, całkowicie obnażone przed całym światem do przeczytania. Mają Ewangelię, książki i fanów, i… internetowy slash, na litość boską. Mają anioły i demony, i nadchodzącą apokalipsę.

To nie pora na analizowanie tego wariactwa.

Podchodzi do lady i uśmiecha się do stojącej za nią dziewczyny.

 

*

 

Zerka na motel, wysiadając z auta. Kiedy wyjeżdżał, Sam był całkowicie przestawiony na swój tryb poszukiwawczy, zabarykadowany za komputerem i skupiony na swoich książkach i notatkach, co skutecznie blokowało wszelkie próby rozpoczęcia rozmowy, jakie Dean mógłby podjąć. Co raczej było dobre, skoro każda próba nawiązania kontaktu najprawdopodobniej skończyłaby się kolejną kłótnią.

\- Znalazłem nam sprawę – mówi Sam, gdy tylko Dean przekracza próg pokoju.

Mówi to, jakby wczoraj w nocy nic się nie wydarzyło – jakby nie wylądowali w aucie, jadąc całą noc, aż Dean zaczął zasypiać z rękoma na kierownicy. Jakby Lilith wcale tam nie było, tuż-blisko nich, cale od zabicia Sama.

Jakby ostatnie czterdzieści osiem godzin nigdy się nie wydarzyło.

No ale… ostatnie dwa dni były dość szalone. Nawet bez Lilith.

Może po prostu powinni ruszyć dalej.

Kubki kawy w jego dłoniach zaczynają parzyć mu skórę.

\- Gdzie? – pyta, stawiając je na stole, na którym Sam pochyla się nad laptopem.

\- North Vernon, Indiana, jakieś dziesięć godzin stąd na północ. Marcus Dolby, siedemdziesięciosiedmiolatek, został znaleziony martwy na własnym podwórku po ośmiu dniach opowiadania znajomym, że jego martwa żona wróciła zza grobu, aby być z nim. Żadnych widocznych przyczyn śmierci i, zgodnie z raportem śledczym, żadnych wewnętrznych także. Był stary, ale w pełni zdrowy.

Wracają na stare śmieci. Cholera.

\- Więc ten Dolby ześwirował, bo żona odstawiła mu Reanimatora? – pyta Dean, siadając naprzeciw brata.

Oczy Sama spotykają się z jego spojrzeniem ponad laptopem.

\- Wydawał się szczęśliwy i spokojny, niemal jak naćpany, zgodnie z tym, co mówią sąsiedzi.

\- Duch – mówi Dean, a Sam przytakuje.

\- Ale nie tylko on… posłuchaj tego: dwa miesiące przed jego śmiercią facet nazwiskiem James Dove w Deerfield, Michigan, zgłosił, że widuje swoją zmarłą żonę stojącą przed domem. Zadzwonił z tym na policję, ale uznali go za wariata. Siedem dni później znaleźli jego ciało w stawie niedaleko miejsca zamieszkania. – Znów zerka na ekran. – Przyczyna śmierci nieznana, jak stwierdza raport z autopsji. 

\- Jak daleko od siebie to się stało? – pyta Dean, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu.

\- Czekaj. – Palce Sama stukają w klawiaturę. Zatrzymują się i Sam wpatruje się w rezultat tego, co tam wpisał. – Tydzień przed tym, jak Dolby zaczął mówić o swojej zmarłej byłej żonie składającej mu wizyty… miasta dzieli dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt osiem mil. Praktycznie całe Ohio. – Sam podnosi głowę i wpatruje się w brata.

Robią to o wiele za długo, aby Dean miał poddawać w wątpliwość jego zdolności w mistycznej sztuce Google-fu.

\- Cokolwiek to jest… przemieszcza się.

\- Więc pojedziemy za tym. Będziemy kierować się na północ i zachód, powoli, aż wychwycimy wzór.

\- Dobra – Sam potakuje, włosy opadają mu na twarz, kiedy znowu pochyla się nad laptopem, palce prześlizgują się po klawiszach.

\- Sam… - Dean sięga po swoją kawę, gardło zaciska mu się kompulsywnie. – Dlaczego ludzie tak o nas piszą?

\- Czekaj. Kto. Jak? – pyta Sam, marszcząc brwi.

\- Fani. W ten sposób. – Niemal wykrztusza z siebie te słowa, gestykulując.

Sam mruga, powoli zaczyna rozumieć, palce zatrzymują się na klawiaturze, wyraz twarzy oddaje proces myślowy.

\- Nie wiem – mówi, brzmiąc na równie zagubionego, jak Dean się czuje.

Dean potakuje i wstaje od stołu, podsuwając bratu jego kubek.

\- Pij swoją kawę i znajdź mi potwora, suczo.

 

*

 

Po południu tego samego dnia jedzą lunch w jakiejś bezimiennej knajpie pośrodku niczego, Sam skubie swojego kurczaka, a Dean odcina sobie kolejny kawałek steku, wkłada go do ust i żuje z nabożeństwem, słuchając mamrotania brata.

\- Znasz wzór zachowania tego czegoś, to powinno wszystko ułatwić – mówi do niego.

Sam grzebie widelcem w swoim smażonym ryżu. Wzrusza ramionami, zbywając temat.

\- Wciąż nic – konkluduje Dean. – Nieważne. Znajdziesz to. Nie jesteś naszą Nancy Drew bez powodu.

Sam prycha w sposób, który nie jest do końca śmiechem.

\- W zasadzie jesteśmy bardziej jak bracia Hardy.

\- Nie, nie jesteśmy – sprzeciwia się Dean, spragniony kolejnego steku, podnosząc wzrok, by spojrzeć bratu w oczy. – Nie jestem dość kujonowaty, aby być jednym z braci Hardy.

\- Totalnie jesteś Joe – mamrocze Sam, kręcąc głową.

\- Widzisz? – pyta Dean. Wskazuje nożem na brata, żując kolejną porcję mięsa. – Znasz ich imiona. Kujon.

\- To ty mówisz o Nancy Drew.

\- Każdy zna Nancy Drew. – Wzrusza ramionami.

\- Większość ludzi zna też braci Hardy – zauważa Sam.

\- Ale kto zna ich imiona, Sam? – pyta Dean z uśmieszkiem. – Poza tobą, znaczy się.

Sam zaciska szczękę, zirytowany, wzrok opuszcza na talerz.

Przez kolejną minutę czy dwie jedzą w milczeniu, co daje Deanowi o wiele za dużo czasu na myślenie o braciach Hardy. Bo byli braćmi. Przynajmniej Dean jest całkiem pewny, że byli braćmi, skoro mieli to samo nazwisko i nazywało się ich braćmi. Zastanawia się, czy o nich też ktoś pisze slashe.

Sięga po swoją colę i bierze łyk, słowa opuszczają jego usta bez udziału mózgu, gdy odkłada szklankę na stół.

\- Więc… jakie były te opowiadania?

\- Opowiadania o braciach Hardy? – pyta Sam.

Dean wywraca oczyma.

\- Jesteś takim kujonem.

Sam zatrzymuje się z widelcem w połowie drogi do ust i Dean widzi kreskówkową żarówkę zapalającą się nad jego głową.

\- Chodzi ci o… opowiadania o nas?

Sposób, w jaki jego brat podkreśla ostatnie słowo sprawia, że Dean wie, że został zrozumiany.

\- Taaak – mówi, całkowicie pochłonięty moczeniem swoich frytek w ketchupie.

\- Skąd, do cholery, mam wiedzieć? – parska Sam, brzmiąc na obrażonego.

\- Daj spokój, Sammy. Jesteś człowiekiem-wyszukiwarką. Musiałeś przeczytać chociaż jedno.

\- Za nic.

Dean ryzykuje zerknięcie na twarz brata. Sam jest cały zaczerwiony i desperacko stara się patrzeć na wszystko tylko nie na niego. W większości wpatruje się w blat stołu z wyrazem twarzy, który krzyczy „Winny!” na tysiąc decybeli.

\- Acha – przytakuje mu więc.

\- Jesteś chory, Dean – informuje go brat.

\- Tak? Ja przynajmniej nie przeszukiwałem Internetu, żeby znaleźć opowiadania o…

\- Możemy skupić się na polowaniu?

\- Na pewno przeczytałeś chociaż jedno.

\- Stary. Nie czytałem tego.

\- To skąd byś wiedział, co znaczył shipping?

\- Tyle możesz zrozumieć z samego otagowania, okey?

Dean mruży oczy, patrząc na niego. Sam może okłamywać bez mrugnięcia swoim psim okiem każdego, ale zawsze źle wychodziło mu okłamywanie brata.

\- Więc nie byłeś ani trochę zaciekawiony?

\- Nie, Dean. Ty jesteś perwersem, który chce wiedzieć, jakie są te opowiadania. – Sam definitywnie wierci się z zawstydzenia i ledwo może spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Ale nie perwersem, który je czytał.

\- Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać.

\- Najnowsze wieści, stary: poczucie winy malujące się na twojej twarzy? Subtelne jak dekolt Pameli Anderson.

Sam wywraca oczyma i podnosi rękę, aby przywołać kelnerkę.

\- Rachunek!

Kelnerka podaje mu rachunek, przesuwając nim po stoliku. Jej paznokcie są doskonale różowe i dostatecznie długie, by drapać aż do krwi. A jej spojrzenie skupia się na Deanie, mierzy go wzrokiem od góry do dołu.

\- Ja się tym zajmę. – Starszy Winchester uśmiecha się do niej, palcami sunąc po wierzchu jej dłoni, aby zabrać spod niej rachunek.

\- Założę się, że tak – odpowiada, puszczając do niego oko.

Sam wzdycha na poziomie mistrzostw olimpijskich w wydawaniu irytujących dźwięków, odrzucając włosy do tyłu, kiedy podnosi się z krzesła.

\- Będę w samochodzie.

Dean obserwuje, jak brat wycofuje się do wyjścia i sięga do portfela.

\- Ten czas w miesiącu – tłumaczy go, pochylając się w jej stronę, a ona się śmieje.

\- Zajmę się więc talerzami, skarbie – mówi, przesuwając po nim spojrzeniem swoich błękitnych oczu. – Chyba, że potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

To oczywiste zaproszenie, a ona jest dostatecznie śliczna: szerokie biodra i wąska talia, i usta, które wyglądają, jakby mogły wessać fiuta do innego świata. Dean zerka przez okno, widzi Sama opierającego się o Impalę, sztywnego i spiętego, z rękoma w kieszeniach.

\- Tylko rachunek – mówi, podając jej kartę kredytową.

\- Jasne, skarbie. – Zabiera ręce i uśmiecha się w ten szeroki i rozbawiony sposób, który Dean rozpoznaje jako „Oooch, jesteś gej-parą!”.

Zastanawia się nad wyjaśnieniem, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że naprawdę niewarto.

\- Dzięki – mamrocze, zaciskając zęby tak mocno, że czuje jak zgrzytają.

 

*

 

Nie rozmawiają, radio wypełnia ciszę pomiędzy nimi przez całe popołudnie, kiedy Dean prowadzi. Sam jest tak zirytowany, że nie reaguje na nic – nawet raz nie wzdrygnął się na składanki rockowe Deana tworzone z myślą o tylnym siedzeniu Impali, puszczane na poziomie głośności, od którego uszy krwawią. Po prostu siedzi, zamyślony i przygnębiony, wpatrując się w okno i całkowicie ignorując Deana i skrzekliwe wrzaski Judas Priest w „Turbo Lover”.

Dobra, myśli Dean, przyciszając muzykę. Przecież nie zrobił niczego złego. To Sam czytał porno z nimi w roli głównej, na litość boską.

Porno. O nich. Z nimi pieprzącymi siebie nawzajem. Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby…

\- Nie jestem gejem – mówi.

Sam odwraca głowę w jego stronę i unosi brew.

\- Dzięki za… przypomnienie? – pyta, brzmiąc na skonsternowanego.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że ty, ty budzisz wątpliwości, ale ja na pewno nie jestem gejem. Dlaczego mieliby pisać mnie jako geja, Sammy, co? – pyta, rzucając bratu krótkie, błagalne spojrzenie.

Sam wywraca oczyma i obraca się w jego stronę.

\- Dean, nasze życia zostały spisane w ewangelii przez proroka, a ciebie martwi akurat to?

\- Taaaak – pozwala sobie, wracając spojrzeniem na szybę, ale wiercąc się na siedzeniu. – To też dosyć dziwne…. No, ale  wiesz… gej?

\- Taaa – przytakuje Sam, patrząc na niego, jakby stracił rozum. – Masz rację. O wiele bardziej niepokojące niż kazirodztwo. – Podkreśla ostatnie słowo tak, aby Dean nie mógł zignorować jego znaczenia.

\- Do tego też zmierzałem – broni się Dean, trochę zbyt szybko, bo, serio, był tak skupiony na tym całym gejostwie, że być może zapomniał o tej części. – Znaczy się, jesteśmy braćmi, jak ktokolwiek mógłby pomyśleć, że my… - Potrząsa głową z niedowierzaniem, rozkładając ręce na kierownicy. – Ale gej?

Sam przesuwa językiem po górnej wardze i potrząsa głową.

\- Nie ogarniam cię. Nadchodzi apokalipsa, a ty zamartwiasz się właśnie tym?

\- Tu chodzi o nasze reputacje, Sammy! Jeśli te książki kiedyś naprawdę staną się Ewangelią Winchesterów, wtedy wszyscy dowiedzą się o nas!

-…I? – zachęca go Sam, poirytowany.

Dean unosi palec.

\- Jedna wycieczka na wyszukiwarkę Google, Sam, tylko tyle będzie trzeba.

\- Jesteś niepoważny – wzdycha Sam.

\- Twoja twarz jest niepoważna – mówi Dean bez namysłu i serio, mógł wymyśleć coś lepszego niż to.

\- Dojrzałe, stary. Mówię tylko, że mogło być gorzej. – Sam odwraca wzrok, znów patrząc za okno. – Poza tym to fanfiction. Wszyscy wiedzą, że ono się nie liczy.

To słuszna uwaga. Dean nie wie, czemu tak bardzo się tym przejmuje. Ale wciąż jest wkurzony, że Sam nie dał mu zaliczyć w restauracji, więc zamiast tego zaczyna się z nim kłócić na temat jego braku zdolności nawigacyjnych. Kończą, wymyślając idiotyczne obelgi przez następną godzinę, aż Sam popada w martwą ciszę, wpatrując się w mijaną drogę.

Kiedy w końcu zatrzymują się na nocleg, Sam natychmiast otwiera drzwi i wysiada.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? – Dean krzyczy za nim.

\- Gdzieś. – Odkrzykuje z wściekłością na twarzy. – Nie czekaj na mnie – warczy. Co oznacza, że nie będzie go do późna.

\- Świetnie – mamrocze Dean, otwierając swoje drzwi. – Kolejna noc, gdy nie będę miał pojęcia, gdzie jesteś i co robisz.

 

*

 

Dean ładuje wszystkie ich rzeczy do pokoju motelowego i w końcu pada na łóżko z pilotem do telewizora w ręce. Wciąż jest wkurzony, że Sam tak po prostu sobie odszedł, nawet jeśli on był wobec niego dupkiem. Ma powody, żeby być dupkiem, co Sam powinien zupełnie zrozumieć. Pomijając książki i apokalipsę, są jeszcze fanfiki – które Sam musiał czytać – w których ludzie piszą, że ma gejowski stosunek do swojego brata.

Wkurza go jeszcze bardziej, że Sam ma rację. To fikcja. Nie to, żeby Sam zechciał mu opowiedzieć, co czytał, ale jeśli to nic wielkiego, jak on twierdzi, czemu nie chciał się z nim podzielić wiedzą?

Jego wzrok wędruje do torby na laptop Sama leżącej w nogach drugiego pojedynczego łóżka.

Może powinien… Nie. Nie ma powodu, żeby to robić.

Patrzy na ciemny, niemy ekran telewizora, palcem przesuwając po guzikach pilota. Waha się, znów zerkając na torbę komputera.

Może mógłby pozbyć się tego z myśli, jeśli tylko…

Nie. To chore i zboczone.

Ale to tylko fikcja.

To nie może mu naprawdę zaszkodzić, co nie? Może zostawi jakieś permanentne blizny na psychice, ale przecież tych ma już całkiem sporo i muszą być już gorsze niż to, co oferuje mu Internet. Nic nie może być gorsze niż Piekło.

Jeszcze kilka minut wpatruje się w torbę, w końcu wzdycha i rzuca pilota na łóżko, wstając.

Znalezienie strony w historii wyszukiwarki nie zajmuje mu wiele czasu. Jest tam mnóstwo wątków dyskusyjnych i przesuwa ich listę na sam dół, aż trafia na ten zatytułowany „Fanfiction”.

 

_samsgirl087: Cześć! Jestem nowa w fandomie i szukam jakichś dobrych wincestowych fików. Ktoś może podać mi linki?_

 

Są tam całe dziesiątki odpowiedzi, każda z mnóstwem linków.

Palec Deana drży nad przyciskiem na myszce.

Czuje się jak idiota.

Sam już to robił.

Rozgląda się z poczuciem winy po pustym pokoju hotelowym, bierze głęboki wdech i klika.

LiveJournal. Huh. W ogóle nie zna tej strony. Przesuwa kursor w dół, do początku opowiadania.

 

_– Miałem nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będziemy musieli przebierać się za pingwiny – mówi Dean, kiedy wychodzą z Impali, zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą. A Sam mógłby nigdy nie powiedzieć tego na głos, ale trochę się nawet cieszy, że mają drugi raz okazję ubrać się w ten sposób, bo naprawdę dobrze wygląda w smokingu._

 

Okey. To jest poza granicami dziwaczności. To cholerna Kraina Czarów dla potłuczonych. Jak to metadoświadczenie w pralni po raz kolejny. Czyta fikcyjne opowiadania o prawdziwym opowiadaniu na temat ich życia. To… surrealistyczne.

Sam uważa, że wygląda dobrze w smokingu? Czekaj, nie, to nie należy do ewangelii.

Boże, jest taki skonfundowany.

 

_Jest wieczór noworoczny i spędzają go razem. I jest pijany, kręci mu się w głowie od bąbelków szampana, przez co lgnie do Deana i go obłapia, ciągnie za guziki białej, sztywnej koszuli, kiedy pcha go na materac i przytrzymuje go tam. Śmieje się, gdy Dean próbuje się wyrwać i ocierają się o siebie, ich usta są gorące i głęboko penetrują się językami w pocałunku, czując posmak czegoś przypominającego jabłka tuż pod smakiem szampana._

Co? Dobra. Nawet gdyby się pieprzyli, ludzie serio myślą, że wyglądałoby w ten sposób? Po pierwsze: Sammy przytrzymuje go na łóżku? Nie-kurwa-prawdopodobne. Po drugie: mogliby zachowywać się, jakby to było normalne?

Kontynuuje czytanie, a jego oczy stają się coraz większe i większe. Nie może tego robić. Nie może. Ale to jak obserwowanie wykolejonego pociągu: całkowicie okropne, ale nie możesz oderwać wzroku.

 

_– Na rany Chrystusa, Sam. Zrób to._

 

Zaraz. Sam… Sam jest tym, który… co?

 

 _Zbiję ten twój śliczny tyłeczek na czerwono, Dean. Oznakuję go i sprawię, że będzie mój_.

 

Zakrywa dłonią usta. Okey. Nie. Naprawdę nie może tego robić. Nie tylko czyta o tym, jak on i Sam uprawiają seks, ale Sam daje mu klapsy. Sam. Daje mu. Klapsy.

Sam czytał przynajmniej jedno z tych opowiadań. Jeśli Sam może, to on też. Nie może się doczekać, aż powie bratu, co przeczytał.

 

_Sprawię, że będzie cię piekło, aż słodko zaboli, aż nie będziesz mógł znieść więcej, a potem zerżnę cię, gdy wciąż będziesz wrażliwy po laniu._

 

Dean wybucha śmiechem. Nie może się powstrzymać. Próbuje wyobrazić sobie Sama mówiącego mu takie rzeczy, nie wspominając nawet o zrobieniu czegoś takiego. Poza tym, Sam pieprzący jego? Czy autorka chociaż czytała te książki o nich?

Śmiech sprawia, że czuje się nieco lepiej, jakby rzeczywiście był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić bez bycia całkowicie przerażonym. Jest to tak odrealnione, że niemal znośne.

To uczucie trwa kilka sekund, gdy dochodzi do części, gdzie Sam wsuwa swój język w… Och. To… po prostu. Wzdryga się na każde słowo, przebiegając po nich szybko wzrokiem.

 

_– Jezu Chryste, Sam – wzdycha Dean. – Jeśli zaraz mnie nie przerżniesz, odwrócę się i skopię ci dupę w imię zasad._

 

Przynajmniej nie zrobili z niego całkowitej dziewczynki.

 

_Sam chichocze z ustami na ciele swojego brata, ostatni raz przesuwa językiem po jego szparce i odsuwa się. Napawa się swoim dziełem i myśli, że cholernym cudem będzie, jeśli Dean zdoła usiąść przez najbliższe dni, nie wspominając o skopaniu komuś tyłka. Och, to byłoby zabawne. Szczególnie, jeśli Sam wsunie w niego zatyczkę i zmusi go, żeby trzymał ją w sobie cały dzień, ciężki nacisk na jego słodki punkt, sprawiający, że będzie przestępował z nogi na nogę, z twardym fiutem i zabawką trzymającą jego dziurkę otwartą…_

 

Dean odsuwa się od ekranu. Co? Okey, po pierwsze, CHORE. Po drugie. Nie ma kurwa mowy, że Dean kiedykolwiek, by Sam zrobił mu coś tak chorego. Nawet, gdyby dawał dupy, czego nie robi. Albo nie robiłby, gdyby on i Sam rzeczywiście…

Nie może uwierzyć, że o tym myśli.

Siada prosto na krześle i przebiega wzrokiem resztę historii. Pieprzenie jest w sumie łatwiejsze do czytania niż to coś z językiem, nawet jeśli jest graficznie opisane i Dean jest tutaj całkowicie pedalskim dupodajem.

To ssie, myśli, klikając strzałkę cofającą go na poprzednią stronę.

Właśnie przeczytał o tym, jak uprawia seks ze swoim bratem.

Ludzie myślą, że daje dupy Samowi? Serio?

Autorka musi być fanką Sama czy coś.

Kilka kolejny link.

Trzy godziny później Dean jest wykończony, opiera podbródek na dłoniach, oczy go pieką, a słowa na ekranie są rozmazane, kiedy czyta jak Sam go pieprzy znów, i jeszcze raz, i znowu, po raz pięćdziesiąty szósty. Wszyscy ich fani zdają się myśleć, że Sam ma niewyobrażalnego fiuta i wypieprza nim życie z Deana przy każdej okazji. Nie może nawet zliczyć tych wszystkich perwersyjnych rzeczy, które Sam z nim zrobił zgodnie z ich życzeniem, wliczając w to jedno specjalne opowiadanie, na które się natknął, gdzie został wypieprzony każdym cholernym warzywem z ogródka, który hodowali w swoim szczęśliwym post-łowieckim życiu, w komplecie z białym płotkiem, pełnoetatową pracą i przyjacielskimi sąsiadami. Nie wspominając nawet o opowiadaniu, gdzie został ranny w czasie polowania na ducha i Sam ocala mu życie swoim magiczno-uzdrawiającym, ogromnym fiutem – coś o „uzdrawiającej mocy anielskiego nasienia”.

Czuje narastający ból głowy i jest kurewsko pewny, że już nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć na swojego brata bez myślenia o seksie.

Zastanawia się, czy Castiel ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co czytelnicy robią z ewangelią. W zasadzie byłby zachwycony możliwością oglądania wyrazu jego twarzy, kiedy się dowie.

Rozmyśla nad tym chwilę, pocierając podbródek i uśmiechając się.

Taaa. To świetny pomysł – zapoznać anioła z Księgą Kazirodztwa.

Naprawdę musi iść spać.

Czyści historię przeglądarki, usuwa każde ciasteczko, kilka na każde możliwe “Delete”, zastanawia sie nad usunięciem przeglądarki dla pewności i wpełza do łóżka.

 

*

 

Sam wraca jakąś godzinę później, drzwi do pokoju skrzypią na zużytych zawiasach. Próbuje być cicho i Dean udaje, że śpi.

 

*

 

Rankiem Dean budzi się zmęczony i wkurzony, i z łaknieniem kawy tak silnym, że jest gotów pobić wysokiego, patyczkowatego gościa za kontuarem Starbucksa, kiedy ten drugi raz prosi go, by powtórzył zamówienie.

Kiedy podaje Samowi parujący kubek z powrotem w ich pokoju motelowym, robi to nie patrząc na niego, chowając się ze swoją kawą w łazience.

Sam dołącza do niego kilka minut później, sięgając po szczoteczkę do zębów. Dean jest w środku golenia się, kiedy otrzymuje pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie, gdy Sam wyjmuje świeżą tubkę pasty do zębów.

Dean zdziela go łokciem, gdy opłukuje brzytwę w zlewie i dostaje kolejny opatentowany suczy wyraz pyska. Ignoruje to, znów uderzając go łokciem, gdy podnosi rękę.

Sam odsuwa się kilka cali w lewo i pierś Deana powoli rozgrzewa satysfakcja, gdy przesuwa brzytwą po gardle.

W końcu jeśli ma być tym, który w fikach bez przerwy nadstawia tyłek, niech chociaż w prawdziwym życiu Sam okaże mu trochę szacunku.

 

*

 

Przy śniadaniu Dean kontempluje twarz brata, gdy ten wcina swoje jajka. Wpatruje się w nią długo, ale nie widzi szerokich, ślicznych ust, wysokich kości policzkowych czy bursztynowych oczu, zmrużonych jak u lisa. Cera Sama nie jest gładka i bez skazy,  i z pewnością nie unosi się nad nim poświata. Taa, ma wielkie, szerokie ramiona i widoczne mięśnie, i śmiesznie wielkie ręce, ale w większości jest po prostu Samem. Idiotycznie głupim, przerośniętym kujonem z oklapniętymi włosami, który jest jego młodszym bratem.

Sam w końcu opuszcza widelec na talerz i wpatruje się w Deana w irytacją.

\- Stary. Co jest?

\- Nic. – Dean nonszalancko wzrusza ramionami i sięga po swoją kawę. – Tylko zastanawiam się, czy odkryłeś wczoraj coś nowego odnośnie do naszej sprawy.

Sam waha się przez sekundę, podnosi widelec i wpatruje się w swój talerz.

\- Jest jedna książka, która mogłaby pomóc… - mówi, rozgniatając widelcem jajka. – Muszę sprawdzić miejscową bibliotekę.

To dosyć… mętne. Sam nie jest z nim całkiem szczery. Kusi go, żeby wypytać szczegółowo, czego dokładnie szuka Sam. Ale ma własny interes do załatwienia w bibliotece.

\- Jasne, Nancy Drew – mówi więc. – Zajedziemy tam po drodze do miasta.

 

*

 

Biblioteka nie jest zbyt zatłoczona we wczesny wtorkowy ranek, tylko kilku studentów uczących się i błąkających pomiędzy regałami. Sam idzie w stronę rzędów książek, Dean kieruje się ku rzędom komputerów w centrum pomieszczenia. Siada przed jednym z nich, zerkając nad swoim ramieniem, by upewnić się, że jego brat zniknął między regałami w sekcji naukowej.

Otwiera przeglądarkę i wpisuje adres LiveJournala. Palce drżą mu nad klawiaturą, gdy wpisuje „Supernatural” w wyszukiwarkę platformy blogowej.

Znajduje tak wiele blogów, że nie wie nawet, od czego zacząć. W końcu otwiera kilka zakładek i zaczyna poszukiwania w kilku miejscach. Poszukiwanie „społeczności” w końcu daje jakieś przydatne rezultaty.

Supernaturalfic jest pierwsze na liście i na nie właśnie klika.

To prawdziwa kopalnia wincestowych fików. Nie ma zbyt wiele czasu, by to przejrzeć, zanim Sam wróci, więc wybiera pierwsze dziesięć, czy coś koło tego, przeglądając je. Niektóre z nich są naprawdę złe – złe na poziomie uzdrawiającej mocy anielskiego nasienia – ale niektóre z nich… cóż… przynajmniej są poprawne językowo i nie zawierają żadnych warzyw. Wybiera kilka opowiadań, przekleja je do Worda i znajduje drukarki po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.

Stoi przy nich śliczna, gotycka laska, w skupieniu czekająca na swój wydruk. Śliczna, ale trochę za bardzo rozkochana w swoim bólu jak na jego gust. Czeka, aż dziewczyna zabierze swoją stertę papierów, jej krótko ścięte, czarno-białe włosy migają mu między regałami, gdy odchodzi ze spódnicą kołyszącą się na wysokości kolan. Czeka jeszcze minutę, czy nikt inny nie podejdzie i nacisk przycisk „drukuj”.

Praktycznie podbiega do drukarek, stając przed tą, która zaczyna wypluwać z siebie kartki. Kończy z siedmioma stronami krótkich, incestowych fików. Składa strony na ćwiartki, rozglądając się, czy nikt go nie obserwuje, i chowa je do kieszeni.

Wraca do komputera i serfuje w Sieci przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut. W bibliotece strony porno są zablokowane i nie czyta już więcej fików, skoro Sam mógłby go zajść od tyłu w każdej chwili, więc po pół godzinie jest tak znudzony i zaniepokojony, że idzie poszukać brata.

Nie ma go nigdzie w sekcji naukowej. Dean marszczy brwi i przechodzi do beletrystyki. Znajduje go klęczącego na jednym kolanie pośrodku alejki, przeglądającego jakieś cienkie książeczki. Wygląda na pogrążonego w lekturze, z książką opartą na kolanie. Dean podchodzi do niego i dopiero, gdy dzieli ich kilka kroków, Sam słyszy go i podrywa się, z poczuciem winy wypisanym na twarzy, gdy zamyka szybko książkę.

\- Supernatural? – pyta Dean, patrząc na półkę, przed którą klęczy Sam.

\- Nie… nie mieli książki, której szukałem. – Sam niemal potyka się o własne słowa, odkładając książkę na półkę.

\- Więc pomyślałeś, żeby poczytać sobie przygody Sama i Deana, które już przeżyliśmy?

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy może je mają, więc przyszedłem sprawdzić i jest kilka takich, których jeszcze nie czytaliśmy. – Sam patrzy na niego, jakby to miało coś znaczyć. Dean unosi brwi i wpatruje się w niego w oczekiwaniu.

\- Zastanawiałem się – kontynuuje Sam, znów patrząc na półkę. – Może powinniśmy je przeglądać dla informacji. W sensie, książki pisze się z uwzględnieniem tematów i wskazówek dla czytelnika, zapowiadających dalsze wydarzenia. Kto wie? Może zawierają wskazówkę na temat czegoś, co jeszcze się nie stało.

Dean ma wątpliwości – nawet Chuck nie wiedział, dokąd zmierza ta historia. Ale skoro sam stoi tam z siedmioma stronami Kazirodczej Ewangelii w tylnej kieszeni spodni, nie ma chyba prawa oceniać żadnych wątpliwych pomysłów.

\- Nie zaszkodzi mieć je pod ręką – wzrusza ramionami.

Oczy Sama rozszerzają się, jakby był zaskoczony, że Dean tak łatwo się zgadza. Dean unika jego spojrzenia, klękając obok i sięgając po książki. Wpychają osiem pod kurtki i zapinają je.

Dean zerka na brata, kiedy zapina swoją kurtkę.

\- Myślisz, że w tej właśnie chwili Chuck pisze o nas kradnących książki na nasz temat?

\- Pewnie tak – stwierdza Sam.

\- To po prostu dziwne – zauważa Dean, wstając.

\- Ta.

 

*

 

Przez resztę dnia jadą powolnym tempem na północny zachód. Sam praktycznie zasypia na siedzeniu pasażera, popołudniowe słońce ogrzewa ich, kiedy Dean włącza swój miks numer trzy. „Highway Star” wydobywa się z głośników i Dean prostuje się w siedzeniu, zadowolony. I wtedy dociera do niego, zupełnie znikąd, że Chuck nie tylko wie o skradzionych książkach… Prawdopodobnie wie też o każdym opowiadaniu, które Dean przeczytał wczoraj.

\- Chryste – mamrocze pod nosem, wstrząs zrozumienia przeszywa go jak szok adrenalinowy. Ręka drga mu na kierownicy, a on uspokaja się, ignorując na wpół zaspane spojrzenie, jakie rzuca mu Sam.

\- Wiewiórka – kłamie gderliwie.

Mają całe mile przed sobą, zanim zatrzymają się na noc i nie ma mowy, żeby zrobił cokolwiek, kiedy Sam jest tuż obok. Prowadzi, aż słońce znika za horyzontem, a potem jeszcze pół godziny, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, zanim zjeżdża z drogi w stronę Mohall w Północnej Dakocie.

Fasada motelu pomalowana jest w najbardziej odrażający odcień zieleni, jaki Dean kiedykolwiek widział – a to już coś znaczy. Pokoje wcale nie są ładniejsze, ale przynajmniej są czyste, nawet jeśli unosi się w nich zapach stęchlizny. Rzuca swoje rzeczy na najbliższe łóżko i obserwuje, jak Sam się rozpakowuje, aż wygląda na całkiem zadomowionego przed swoim laptopem.

\- Wyjdę i kupię coś do jedzenia. Zaraz wracam.

Sam zerka na niego i potakuje, zanim Dean zamknie drzwi za sobą. Mężczyzna wraca do auta i siada za kierownicą, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni i wyjeżdżając z parkingu.

Telefon dzwoni cztery razy, zanim Chuck odbiera.

\- Cześć, Chuck, tu Dean.

\- Wiem. Właśnie skończyłem pisać tę scenę… Znaczy się, ten moment, w którym to się dzieje.

Dean milknie, analizując to, kiedy zjeżdża z powrotem na główną drogę.

\- Więc wiesz już, co zamierzam powiedzieć?

\- Taaa.

\- To niepokojące.

\- Serio się zgadzam. – Chuck waha się przez chwilę i dodaje. – Dean… nie… nie martw się tym, okey? To tylko… ciekawość. Rozumiem.

Dean czuje się jak głupi nastolatek przyłapany z opuszczonymi spodniami. To ssie.

\- Jasne, stary. Dzięki za sesję terapeutyczną.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że sam też czytałem trochę tych opowiadań, żeby… ummm….bo sądziłem, że ludzie piszący o moich postaciach… to trochę pochlebia…

\- Wiedziałeś o tym? I nie powiedziałeś nam? – Wkurza się, zmieniając pas.

\- Już wiedziałem, że wy wiecie, pamiętasz? Ty i Sam mieliście tą całą konwersację w motelu na temat slashu…

Dean krzywi się na dźwięk tego słowa, zwalniając przed czerwonym światłem.

\- Jasne, okey. Więc to, co czytałem zeszłej nocy, to…

\- Nie znajdzie się w książce, jasne.

Dean marszczy brwi, patrząc na telefon.

\- To jest dostatecznie upiorne bez ciebie kończącego za mnie zdania.

\- Wiem, co zamierzasz powiedzieć – mówi Chuck, chichocząc nerwowo. Dean krzywi się jeszcze bardziej. – To znaczy… Przepraszam.

Dean zamyka oczy i przyciska dłoń do czoła.

\- Wiesz co, to całe zamieszanie daje mu kurewską migrenę.

\- Spróbuj się upić – radzi mu Chuck.

 

*

 

Kolejka do okienka drive-through u Wendy jest tak długa, że niemal okrąża budynek. Wnętrze jest, jak można było przewidzieć, prawie puste, więc Dean parkuje na miejscu. Wysiada z auta, zaparkowanego pod żółtą poświatą neonowego znaku z czerwonymi warkoczykami i piegami. Osobiście, Dean zawsze uważał, że Wendy jest całkiem seksy, w ten bibliotekarski sposób. Wspomniał o tym nawet kiedyś Samowi, który potem wpatrywał się w niego z odrazą i powiedział:

\- Tak, Dean. Poza tym ma jakieś dwanaście lat – i wywrócił oczyma tak mocno, że Dean sądził, że skręcił sobie kark. Co zresztą było słuszną uwagą, co do której życzyłby sobie, żeby Sam nigdy jej nie wypowiedział, bo teraz już nie potrafi spojrzeć na to logo w ten sam sposób.

Składa zamówienie przy ladzie i flirtuje z dziewczyną, która stoi za nią, aż wreszcie ona zmienia swój profesjonalny A-Może-Frytki-Do-Tego uśmiech na prawdziwy. Mruga do niej, gdy prosi o ekstra ketchup, a ona wrzuca aż dwie garści do torby, co jest super.

Ma już wsiadać z powrotem do Impali, z kluczykami w jednej ręce i otłuszczoną, niebiańsko pachnącą torbę w drugiej, kiedy ktoś za jego plecami mówi:

\- Dean. 

Spina się cały – mógłby przysiąc, że nikogo poza nim nie było na parkingu – upuszcza torbę na ziemię, palce zaciska w pięść…

Za nim stoi Castiel. Marszczy brwi, jakby reakcja Deana go zdziwiła.

Dean wzdycha, pochyla się i podnosi jedzenie.

\- Włożę ci obrożę z dzwoneczkiem – grozi mu, kiedy się prostuje, wskazując na Casa pękiem kluczy.

\- Lilith zniknęła – zaczyna anioł, jakby Dean nawet się nie odezwał. – Nikt nie wie, co się z nią stało po tym, jak ją ostatni raz widzieliście. Są nawet plotki mówiące, że ją zabiliście. – Mierzy Deana wzrokiem. – Ale nie zrobiliście tego.

\- Nie.

Castiel przytakuje, jakby oczekiwał takiej odpowiedzi, a potem odwraca się i wpatruje w przestrzeń.

\- Nikt nie wie, co oznacza jej zniknięcie.

\- Ani czy i kiedy pojawi się znowu. – Dean się waha, myśląc o tym, kiedy podchodzi ostatnie kilka kroków w stronę auta i odwraca się w stronę anioła, opierając się plecami o drzwi. Asfalt na parkingu nigdy jeszcze nie wydawał się tak interesujący, jak teraz, gdy w końcu pyta. – Próbowałeś dowiedzieć się czegoś od Chucka?

\- Nie miał żadnej wizji.

\- Więc nic nie mamy? – pyta, podnosząc wzrok.

Castel marszczy brwi.

\- Nic. Próbowałem nawet skonsultować się odnośnie do przebiegu historii w jego opowiadaniach, żeby sprawdzić, czy są tam jakieś implikacje co do tego, gdzie odeszła… Ale nic nie ma.

Dean przemyślał to już na tyle mocno, na ile był w stanie. Jeśli ma dostać jakieś odpowiedzi, dostanie je tutaj – a jeśli nie, przynajmniej będzie miał trochę zabawy.

\- Czytałeś Ewangelię Winchesterów? – pyta.

\- Tak – Castiel potakuje.

\- Wiesz, że nie tylko Chuck o nas pisze?

Anioł marszczy brwi tak bardzo, że wyglądają na zrośnięte, patrząc na Deana intensywnie.

\- On został wybrany. Kto jeszcze by o was pisał?

Dean stawia torbę na masce auta i sięga do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Wyciąga zadrukowane kartki, rozkłada je i chrząka, czyszcząc gardło. Wygładza je i podaje Castielowi.

Cas bierze je, wciąż się krzywiąc, kiedy czyta pierwsze zdanie:

\- W tej samej minucie, w której Sam skończył dwadzieścia trzy lata, znajdował się po same jądra w Deanie, zlizując resztki urodzinowego tortu z ust swojego brata.

Przerywa i milknie na dłuższą chwilę. Przestępuje z nogi na nogę i wygląda na to, że nie może oderwać wzroku od stron przed sobą, nawet jeśli wyraz jego twarzy przypomina Deanowi ten dzień, kiedy on sam zjadł za dużo Doritos i uznał, że zmyje ich smak sokiem pomarańczowym. Błąd tak poważny, że trafił na jego własną listę rzeczy, których nie powinno się robić w życiu.

Długa, żenująca cisza przeciąga się i Dean trochę triumfuje.

\- Więc. Powiedz mi. Boski Plan to przewidział?

\- To… to jest fikcja – mówi Castiel, oddając mu kartki.

\- Napisali to ludzie, którzy czytają twoją Ewangelię.

\- To fikcja – powtarza, jakby miał tylko jedną ocalałą szarą komórkę, która wpadła w zamknięty obieg jednej myśli.

\- Ale to zostało napisane. To właśnie czytelnicy wyciągają z „naszej historii”. – Dean potrząsa głową, przygryzając wewnętrzną stronę policzka. O wiele zbyt dobrze się tym bawi. Ale w sumie, dlaczego by nie? Jeśli on musi przez to cierpieć, Cas też  powinien. – Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć… czy Boski Plan to obejmuje? Bo zastanawiam się… Bóg? Może nie zaaprobować kazirodczej wersji Ewangelii.

Cas zaniemówił i ooo taaak, Dean to kocha.

\- To musi być część Boskiego Planu, tak? On chce, aby ludzie, którzy o nas czytają, myśleli w ten sposób?

Castel otwiera i zamyka usta, wzrokiem wędrując od Deana do kartek i z powrotem.

\- Cóż… Ale… Dzieci Adama i Ewy rozmnażały się między sobą, aby zaludnić Ziemię – mówi, jąkając się. – Ale potem… - Opuszcza dłoń z papierami, wyglądając, jakby próbował rozgryźć poważny matematyczny problem.

\- Ale potem wydarzyła się ta upierdliwa Sodoma i Gomora – dodaje Dean.

\- Tak – Castiel przytakuje z uczuciem.

\- Więc jak długo rodzą się z tego dzieci… kazirodztwo jest w porządku? – Z trudem udaje mu się nie uśmiechać, usta mu drgają.

Cas patrzy mu w oczy, skonfundowany.

\- Ja.. chyba potrzebuję debaty, żeby to uzgodnić.

I znika, zostawiając Deana z poczuciem niewiarygodnej satysfakcji.

 

*

 

Dean jest w tak dobrym nastroju, że czeka, aż obaj z Samem niemal skończą posiłek, zanim mówi mu o zniknięciu Lilith.

Twarz Sama tężeje, gdy chusteczką ociera usta, a potem twardnieje, gdy zgniata chusteczkę w pięści.

\- Ona coś knuje.

\- Powiedziałeś, że uciekła przestraszona – zauważa Dean. – Może uznała, że jednak ta cała gra nie jest warta świeczki.

\- Nie. – Sam kręci głową. – Ona wróci.

Oczywiście, że wróci. Dean nawet nie wie, czemu kłopocze się myśleniem, że mogła poddać się tak łatwo. Przecież wie lepiej. Nic nigdy nie jest tak proste.

\- Wciąż myślisz, że możesz ją pokonać? – pyta cicho.

\- Wiem, że mogę.

\- Używając swoich mocy.

\- To jedyny sposób. – Nie tak dawno temu Sam mógłby być skruszony, mówiąc coś takiego. Teraz to tylko stwierdzenie faktu.

Dean zgniata puste opakowanie po cheeseburgerze i ściąga usta, zastanawiając się długo, zanim znów się odezwie.

\- W jaki sposób stajesz się potężniejszy, Sam?

Sam opuszcza wzrok.

\- Ćwicząc.

Nawet nie kłopocze się wytknięciem mu, iż to oznacza, że okłamywał go od dłuższego czasu. Przecież już wie, że był okłamywany. Wrzuca opakowanie do pustej torby.

\- Z Ruby? – Próbuje nie brzmieć na rozgniewanego, ale to cholernie trudne.

Sam drga i spina się, ale nie odpowiada.

\- Wezmę to za „tak”.

\- To jedyny sposób, aby wygrać, Dean.

Dean jest zbyt zmęczony wykłócaniem się o to. Wyciera ręce do czysta w chusteczki, skupiając się całkowicie na usunięciu tłuszczu spod paznokci.

\- Musi być inny sposób, Sam. Co z aniołami? Nie sądzisz, że mogłyby nam pomóc?

Słyszy, jak Sam wzrusza ramionami.

\- Może. Ale nie sądzę, żeby to zrobiły.

\- Cas to zrobi, jeśli da radę.

\- To za mało.

Dean chciałby móc się z tym kłócić. Ale nie może i nie ma już niczego, czego nie powiedziałby na ten temat Samowi wcześniej. Zamiast tego decyduje się iść spać.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za kudosy. Kudosy i komentarze karmią wena. Tłumaczeniowego także.

Decydują się zostać na kolejny dzień i zobaczyć, co uda się odkryć Samowi w związku ze sprawą. Już w południe Deana zaczyna nosić, stuka palcami po blacie i nerwowo macha nogą w rytm muzyki dobiegającej z radia na nocnym stoliku, kartkując magazyny. Jakąś godzinę później Sam odpuszcza sobie research i pada na łóżko. Dean widzi, jak sięga po książkę ze swojego stolika, tą, którą zaczął czytać zeszłej nocy. Napis na okładce głosi _Croatoan_ i Dean zastanawia się, czemu jego brat wybrał akurat tą.

 - Chcesz coś zjeść?

Sam odkłada książkę z niemal wdzięcznym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Tak.

 

*

 

Jedzą lunch w lokalnym barze, który o tej porze jest całkiem wyludniony. Jedzą coś, wypijają kilka piw i rozgrywają kilka rund bilardu, co wydaje się niemal… normalne. 

 

*

 

Na kolację Sam zamawia im chińszczyznę, a potem zjada ją pochylony nad laptopem, robiąc… to, co Sam robi nad laptopem.

Dean ogląda pierwszy _Skowyt_ , jedząc swoją porcję, i kiedy chce sięgnąć po dokładkę, Sam wstaje z krzesła i przeciąga się, siada na swoim łóżku i spogląda na ekran telewizora.

\- Nie nudzi ci się oglądanie tego? – pyta po chwili. – W sensie, to nasza codzienność. Czy to nie wystarcza?

\- To właśnie w nich lubię. – Uświadamia sobie, że ogląda film o wilkołakach, co nie jest najlepszym wyborem, jeśli chodzi o Sammy’ego w ostatnim czasie. Podnosi pilota i rzuca go bratu. – Wybierz coś. Skołuję nam coś do picia.

Sam przenosi spojrzenie z pilota na Deana, jakby starszy Winchester właśnie stracił rozum.

Dean jawnie to ignoruje.

\- Zaraz wracam – mówi, otwierając drzwi do pokoju. Uderza go zimne, wczesnowiosenne powietrze.

Światło nad automatem z napojami miga, gdy do niego podchodzi. Zatrzymuje się, mruży oczy i obraca się powoli, obserwując cały parking oraz drzwi i okna pokoju, przed którym stoi. Czeka.

Światło dalej miga bez dalszych widocznych konsekwencji, ale czeka pełną minutę. Czasami to zepsuta żarówka, czasami to demon. Drobna paranoja w tej kwestii może uratować ci życie.  

Gdy dalej nic się nie dzieje, rusza się w końcu, zerkając jeszcze przez ramię.

Nic. Sam siebie wpędza w chorobę psychiczną. Wadliwa żarówka. Pieprzone rzeczy. Można by sądzić, że ludzie zaczną produkować lepsze żarówki, skoro ich na to stać.

Wsuwa cztery jednodolarówki do maszyny i dwukrotnie naciska guzik Sunkista. Łapie plastikowe butelki lewą ręką i odwraca się, aby wrócić do pokoju…

Castiel niemal ma okazję zrozumieć, co oznacza doświadczyć pomarańczowego orzeźwienia – od środka i między oczyma.

– Następnym razem ostrzegaj, stary – warczy Dean, opuszczając rękę.

Cas ma dość poczucia przyzwoitości, by chociaż wyglądać na zawstydzonego.

– Wciąż zapominam, że nie możesz mnie wyczuć.

– Tak, ja zgodnie ze swoim przeznaczeniem przemierzam ścieżki śmiertelnych. Pogódź się z tym.

Anioł przytakuje, jakby to miało sens. Oświetlenie nad drzwiami pokoi motelowych sprawia, że jego rysy wydają się ostrzejsze.

– Czytałem… materiały od ciebie – mówi, jakby na przeprosiny.

– Czytałeś… to? Wszystko?

– Tak. – Mówi szybko i pewnie, jakby nie było w tym nic wartego przemyślenia. – I… zastanawiałem się nad twoim pytaniem. I, Dean, powinieneś wiedzieć… – Castiel gubi wątek, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą.

– Co? – domaga się mężczyzna.

Cas patrzy mu w oczy, po czym szybko ucieka spojrzeniem i chowa ręce w kieszeniach płaszcza.

– Jeśli ogół widzi właśnie to… tak postrzega wasz związek… mogą widzieć coś, co istnieje, w interpretacji tekstów.

Dean wpatruje się w anioła dłuższą chwilę. Zagryza język w ustach, uważnie to przemyślając.

– Że co?

– Nie mówię, że to prawda – waha się Cas, zastanawiając się nad tym. – Ale coś tutaj jest interpretowane w tych tekstach.

– Interpretowane… Czyli naprawdę nie jesteśmy gejowsko–kazirodczy, po prostu tak zostaliśmy napisani?

– Nie mam na to odpowiedzi, Dean.

Nie tego oczekiwał.

– Wróć – mówi, siadając na ławce obok automatu. – Jesteś aniołem pańskim. I mówisz mi, że… że obraz, jaki ludzie odbierają może być tym, co Bóg chce, aby zobaczyli? Serio? Bóg mówi „Hurra gejowskie kazirodztwo”?

– Nie twierdzę nic takiego – odpowiada anioł i brzmi niemal współczująco. – Mówię, że Bóg chce, aby historia została opowiedziana w określony sposób. Nie jest jego wolą jakakolwiek konkretna interpretacja. Ale jeśli interpretacja istnieje… to jej korzenie znajdują się w księgach.

– Innymi słowy, to nie wina Boga tylko nasza?

Castel potakuje raz, wciąż nie patrząc mu w oczy.

– Bez względu na wszystko, nie zmienia to twojego przeznaczenia.

Kiedy Castiel znika, Dean wciąż stara się zrozumieć, o co mu chodziło w tym ostatnim zdaniu.

 

*

 

Wracając, wyciąga z bagażnika Impali pierwszą z serii supernaturalnych powieści. W pokoju znajduje Sama ubranego w spodenki do spania, rozciągniętego na łóżku i oglądającego jakiś stary czarno–biały film. Ziewa i przeciąga się, odwracając się na bok, aby spojrzeć na Deana – i zamiera, widząc, co trzyma w ręce.

– Cz… czytasz je?

– Czemu nie? Może masz rację. Może jest w nich coś pożytecznego. – Rzuca mu jedną butelkę i Sam ją łapie. Unosi brew w zdumieniu, ale Dean tylko wzrusza ramionami.

Zdejmuje kurtkę, rzuca ją na łóżko i kładzie się na niej. Obserwuje chwilę Sama oglądającego telewizję, po czym zaczyna czytać.

Przedtem tylko je kartkował – poza kilkoma fragmentami tu i ówdzie – sprawdzając, na ile dobrze pokrywają się z tym, co rzeczywiście ich spotkało. Teraz szuka czegoś całkiem innego. Początkowa scena, z ojcem i mamą jest bolesna, więc omija to i zaczyna od Jess w seksownym kostiumie pielęgniarki, wkładającej kolczyki, kiedy wychodzi z łazienki. To okropne, myśli, jak ta część opowiadania jest tylko trochę mniej traumatyczna niż poprzednia. Naprawdę nie chce wyobrażać sobie Jess w ten sposób.

Ale szybko wciąga się w szczegóły i czuje się, jakby przeżywał to na nowo: włamanie do mieszkania Sama i walka na podłodze.

 

_– Ej, stary, spokojnie._

_– Dean? Śmiertelnie mnie przeraziłeś._

_– Bo wyszedłeś z wprawy._

_Sam rzucił się na niego, objął dłońmi jego uda ciasno i mocno, przerzucając Deana za plecy. Przytrzymał go swoim długim, smukłym ciałem na dywanie. Stał się silniejszy, pomyślał Dean. Ciała ściśnięte razem w mroku, Sam wpatrujący się w jego oczy z pretensją, napięte mięśnie i przez ułamek sekundy Dean to poczuł: mignięcie więzi, która zawsze była pomiędzy nimi._

 

OK. Może. Jeśli bardzo się postaracie, dokonacie na tym wiwisekcji i nie zrozumiecie, że Dean miał na myśli braterską więź. Wtedy może.

 

_Dean pchnął go gwałtownie na poręcz mostu, impakt zderzenia z ciałem Sama przebiegł przez jego ramiona. Byli tak blisko, że podteksty wypełniały powietrze pomiędzy nimi jak wyładowania elektryczne. W ciszy dokonywała się pełna znaczenia wymiana spojrzeń – i wtedy Dean usłyszał coś, co zmusiło go, by puścić brata i odwrócić się._

 

To jest trochę… Ale wciąż. Nie żeby… tak bardzo złe. Były powody… aby się tak zachowywać. Cała ich historia, to, że Sam nigdy naprawdę nie rozumiał, czemu pomszczenie mamy jest takie ważne, bo nigdy jej nie poznał. To, jak ich opuścił, by pójść na studia i jaką kłótnię mieli, zanim odszedł. Jak bardzo Sam nienawidził swojego życia. Było całe mnóstwo powodów, żeby… żeby zaistniały podteksty. Zerka na brata i zastanawia się, czy on jest jeszcze przytomny. Telewizor jest wyciszony. Odwraca stronę i czyta dalej.

Czyta jeszcze trochę, aż jest pewien, że Sam śpi, a jego własne oczy same się zamykają. Przeczytał może jedną czwartą, ale nie znalazł nic poza obnażeniem bólu, jaki sprawiło mu spotkanie z bratem po dwóch latach. Nie da rady przebrnąć przez pozostałe sześćdziesiąt sześć tomów jeszcze gorszego cierpienia. Potrzebuje…

Wzdycha, zamykając książkę i kładąc ją na piersiach.

Potrzebuje… bryku z supernaturalnych „slashowych momentów”.

Kiedy już to do niego dociera, rozwiązanie jest dosyć oczywiste.

Laptop stoi już na stole kuchennym, co czyni wyślizgnięcie się z łóżka i zajęcie miejsca na krześle całkiem łatwym. Dean krzywi się na głośny dźwięk, jaki wydaje z siebie ekran, gdy go podnosi.

Przyćmione białe światło wypełnia pokój i Dean ryzykuje spojrzenie na Sama.

Który wciąż śpi, rozciągnięty na łóżku. Jedna ze skarpet zsunęła mu się zza piętę, a stopa zwisa poza łóżkiem, on sam pewnie obślinia teraz poduszkę.

Dziesięć minut później Dean ma nowy adres mailowy i używa go, by zalogować się na forum. Znajduje dział poświęcony wincestowi i klika „nowy temat”, wahając się ledwie sekundę zanim wybierze „wyślij”.

 

_Seksnakółkach67: Najseksowniejsze wincestowe momenty. Które książki i które sceny?_

 

Słowo “najseksowniejsze” sprawia, że żołądek mu się ściska, ale hej, jeśli wejdziesz między wrony, musisz krakać jak i one.

Myśli chwilę, obserwując monitor, aż w końcu wchodzi w zakładkę Google. Z ciekawości wpisuje „Supernatural”, „wincest” i „książki”.

W odpowiedzi dostaje czyjś LiveJournal niemal na szczycie listy wyszukanych.

Nie może uwierzyć, że jeszcze kilka dni temu nie słyszał nawet o LiveJournalu. To miejsce jest lepsze niż supernaturalna gorąca linia.

 

_8 kwietnia 2009_

_Fani SPN: za zadanie macie wybrać…_

_Szczególnie wincestowi fani. Chcę wiedzieć, która z książek z serii jest NAJBARDZIEJ wincestowa ze wszystkich? I który moment z niej jest szczytem wincestu? Bądźcie tak dokładni w swoich odpowiedziach jak tylko dacie radę, dołączajcie wykresy i prezentacje w Power Poincie jeśli tylko chcecie._

_Dla dodatkowych punktów, wskażcie więcej niż jedną książkę._

_Prowadzę bardzo ważne badania, serio :) Gwarantowane wynagrodzenie (zróbcie to FOR SCIENCE)._

_Bardzo ładnie proszę?_

_Nastrój: zaciekawiona._

 

Pod tym postem znajduje się cała masa odsyłaczy i Dean sprawdza je wszystkie. Subskrybuje też ten wątek, podając nowy adres mailowy, żeby nie przegapić żadnej odpowiedzi.

Zerka na Sama, który wciąż śpi, z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę w sposób, w jaki Dean lubi wciskać twarz pomiędzy…

Sam unosi głowę, mrużąc oczy w świetle laptopa i patrząc wprost na niego. Serce zamiera Deanowi w piersi i Dean nagle po omacku zaczyna klikać na wszystko na ekranie, próbując zamknąć okno przeglądarki.

– Stary – mówi Sam karcąco. – Nie oglądasz porno, kiedy siedzę w tym samym pokoju, prawda?

Dean mruga, próbując przyswoić znaczenie tych słów, aż wreszcie je rejestruje.

– Nie – mówi, wstając z krzesła. – Ja… – Milknie, podnosi laptopa i dokonuje strategicznego odwrotu do łazienki.

– Dean – Sam woła za nim z obrzydzeniem. – Z moim laptopem?

Sam wzdycha i kręci głową, na powrót wciskając twarz w poduszkę, kiedy Dean zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Dean odwraca się i opiera plecami o drzwi, wywracając oczyma. Jezu kurwa Chryste.

To jest śmieszne. Jest zniesmaczony sobą samym. Nie może w to nawet uwierzyć.

Powinien był od razu pomyśleć o łazience.

Potrząsa głową i wypuszcza z siebie głęboki wydech, stawiając laptopa na zlewie. Czyści historię wyszukiwania i przeglądarki, kasuje ciasteczka i zamyka laptopa. Czeka kilka minut i na palcach wraca do pokoju. Odkłada komputer na stół i wpełza z powrotem do łóżka.

Sam nawet nie drgnie.

 

*

 

Dean budzi się około ósmej, odrzuca kołdrę i zmierza do łazienki. Rozpina rozporek, stojąc nad toaletą. Sika w najlepsze, kiedy drzwi się otwierają.

Zerka nad ramieniem na Sama.

– Idę po śniadanie – mówi jego brat, wycofując się.

– McDonald: bekon, jajka i serowe biszkopty, Sammy – krzyczy za nim, a Sam pomrukuje coś w ramach potwierdzenia, metaliczny dźwięk podnoszonych kluczyków do auta rozlega się już koło drzwi. – I kawa! – krzyczy jeszcze.

Dean strząsa fiuta i spłukuje po sobie, myje ręce i wzrokiem szuka brzytwy, zanim uświadamia sobie, że ma zagwarantowane kilka minut samotności.

Sądzi, że najlepszym razie będzie miał kilka odpowiedzi, jeśli w ogóle jakieś dostanie. Czeka aż Gmail mu się załaduje, postukując palcem w myszkę z nadzieją, że Sam w pierwszej kolejności załatwi im kawę.

Zatrzymuje się i mruga kilka razy. Jego skrzynka jest pełna wiadomości o otrzymanych odpowiedziach na forum. 1–50 z 63 – głosi napis na dole listy wiadomości.

Sześćdziesiąt trzy? Rusza ustami, jakby wypowiadał te słowa, wpatrując się w ekran z niedowierzaniem.

Kiedy tak patrzy, skrzynka się odświeża i dochodzi kolejna wiadomość z forum.

Klika na tę jedną i nie może przebrnąć przez gąszcz dialogów w odpowiedziach. To samo z kolejną. Wraca więc do najstarszych odebranych wiadomości i klika na link w pierwszej.

Ta odpowiada wprost na jego pytanie jako pierwsza wprost pod jego postem.

I tylko na nią jedną odpowiadają kolejne czterdzieści trzy posty.

– Czy to jakaś sekta? – pyta na głos, wzrokiem przebiegając odpowiedź.

 

_sophie_448: Pilot. Bo zaczęłam ich shippować w tej samej sekundzie, w której to przeczytałam. Słyszałam sporo o winceście w Sieci zanim zabrałam się za książki i obiecywałam sobie, że nie dam się w to wciągnąć. Jak tylko skończyłam pierwszy tom… porzućcie wszelką nadzieję, wy, którzy tu wchodzicie. Dean włamujący się do mieszkania Sama i to całe NAPIĘCIE i O MÓJ BOŻE. Dean przyszpilający Sama na moście? I chyba moja ulubiona interpretacja tego tekstu: bo Kobieta w Bieli nie powinna być zdolna do skrzywdzenia mężczyzny, jeśli ten nie był niewierny, jednak Samowi wkłada palce w klatkę piersiową i mówi, że on będzie. Mój fanon? Sam będzie niewierny wobec DEANA._

 

Zapasy. Most. Dean myśli, pocierając policzek, palcami skrobiąc zarost. Huh. Mógłby uznać to za myślenie życzeniowe, ale ta ostatnia część… Sophie ma rację, kimkolwiek jest. Sam nawet nie myślał o zdradzeniu Jess. Wie, bo czytał tę scenę w książce. A jednak Kobieta w Bieli była w stanie go skrzywdzić?

Cóż, powiedziała, że będzie, jakby to się jeszcze nie stało, więc… Dean porzuca ten wątek i klika na strzałkę rozwijającą kolejną odpowiedź.

Ta pochodzi z postu na LiveJournalu, który subskrybował. I ma trzydzieści dwie nowe odpowiedzi. Szybko jeszcze raz czyta post, a potem odpowiedzi.

 

_Więc, dobra, wiem, że to całkowicie niepopularna opinia, ale MAM TO GDZIEEEEŚ, bo książką, które totalnie wrobiła mnie w kazirodztwo był Pilot. Serio i na poważnie chwytałam to OD POCZĄTKU. I to nawet jeszcze przed sceną z oszlamionym!Deanem na moście, która jest… GUH. Po raz setny tysięczny i znowu oszlamiony!Dean to mój ulubiony Dean i nauczyłam się tego z Pilota! Jego WYRAZ TWARZY i jego SPOJRZENIE i to przeciąganie wymiany spojrzeń między nimi. Tak bardzo slash. SPN był moim osobistym wprowadzeniem w slashowanie CZEGOKOLWIEK i wtedy złapałam całego bakcyla._

 

I znowu ten most. Huh. I… oszlamiony!Dean? to jest ulubiony Dean.. i nauczyła się tego z…

Klika na link, który znajduje się w tym poście i który przenosi go do LiveJournala autorki tej odpowiedzi.

Jest tam obrazek „Sama i Deana” z okładki jednej z książek na samej górze strony. Nick tej osoby to nyxocity, a po lewej ma link do czegoś o nazwie “ Supernaturalne Fanfiki Nyx”, gdzie znajduje mnóstwo opowiadań. Większość z nich to wincesty, ale znajduje też Dean/Nancy (na co krzywi się trochę) i Dean/Jess (na co krzywi się jeszcze bardziej).

Przewija trochę w dół. Lista z tytułami ciągnie się i ciągnie. Czy ta dziewczyna ma w ogóle życie?

Wciąż się nad tym zastanawia, kiedy słyszy, jak Impala wjeżdża na parking przed motelem.

Zamyka zakładki, wchodzi na stronę Google’a i wpisuje w wyszukiwarkę pierwszą rzecz, jaka przychodzi mu do głowy.

– Dean – mówi Sam z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy, gdy tylko drzwi zamykają się za nim. – Powiedz mi, że tego nie robisz.

– Nie – odpowiada z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem. – Nie robię tego. Robię research. – Pozwala, żeby Sammy nad tym pomedytował.

Sam unosi sceptycznie brwi i podchodzi do niego, kładąc torbę z McDonalda na stole. Przybliża się, pochylając się nad jego ramieniem – namolna suka – więc Dean sam zerka, co wpisał w wyszukiwarkę. A potem wywraca oczyma tak mocno, jakby miały mu wypaść. Cholera jasna.

– „Kurorty wypoczynkowe dla demonów”? – Sam marszczy na niego brwi i patrzy w sposób, który jasno sugeruje, że jego zdaniem Dean do końca zwariował. – Tego właśnie szukasz?

Nie to, że Dean miał więcej czasu na wymyślenie czegoś lepszego.

– Tak. Tajemnicze zniknięcie Lilith. – Wzrusza ramionami, próbując być nonszalanckim. – Nigdy nie wiadomo, Sam. Może zrobiła sobie wypad do Tijuany na wakacje w stylu Franka Millera po tym wszystkim, co się stało.

– Tijuana? – pyta Sam, unosząc brwi tak wysoko, że niemal znikają w jego włosach.

– Czemu nie? Wypić kilka szotów z tequili, pozwiedzać…

– Zobaczyć występy osiołków? – dodaje Sam, jego oczy stają się jeszcze większe z niedowierzenia.

– No nie? – Dean trąca go ramieniem i uśmiecha się, jakby jego brat wreszcie załapał o co chodzi. – No właśnie, występy osiołków. – Spogląda na niego, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista konkluzja ze wszystkich. – Nawet demon zasługuje na małe show od czasu do czasu, co nie?

– Ooookeeeey – mówi Sam, odsuwając się od niego.

– Nie mają takich w Piekle – Dean krzyczy za nim, gdy znika w łazience.

 

 

*

 

Dean kończy z listą książek i scen do sprawdzenia. _Croatoan_ i _Zabawki_ zazwyczaj wypadają jako najbardziej “slashowe”, zaraz za nimi są _Miejsce tajemnic_ , a potem _Kobieta w Bieli_ i _Rozpętało się piekło_ część druga.

Nie mają _Rozpętało się piekło_ , ani pierwszej, ani drugiej części. Nawet gdyby mieli, nigdy by ich nie przeczytał. _Zabawki_ wygrały z nim i Dean nie jest pewny, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek zdoła coś przeczytać.

 

_Dean pchnął Sama na łóżko, ale ten nie chciał się położyć. Usiadł i pociągnął go obok siebie, z wściekłością uniósł ciało, palce wbijając w kurtkę brata, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Dean czuł jego knykcie wbijające mu się w klatkę piersiową, czuł oddech Sama na twarzy, gorzki zapach alkoholu wypełniał powietrze. Spojrzenie Sama było zdesperowane, niemal spanikowane._

_– Nie, proszę. Dean, jesteś jedynym, który może to zrobić. Obiecaj._

_Wyraz twarzy Sama w tym momencie przerażał go na wskroś._

_– Nie proś mnie o to. – Serce Deana szarpało się mu w piersiach, kiedy wpatrywał się głęboko w oczy brata._

_– Dean, proszę. Musisz mi to obiecać. – Spojrzenie Sama było pełne znaczeń, błagające. Dean miał całe lata doświadczenia w opieraniu się tym oczom, a jednak udawało im się go ująć za każdym razem. Wiedział, że powie Samowi cokolwiek, byleby go uszczęśliwić. To przecież zawsze robił. Słowa wypadały z łatwością spomiędzy jego warg, nawet jeśli nie miały nic wspólnego z tym, co naprawdę czuł._

_– Obiecuję._

_Na twarzy Sama odmalowała się natychmiastowa i niewiarygodna wdzięczność, która sprawiła, że Dean poczuł się winny._

_– Dzięki – wykrzywił się, puszczając jego kurtkę, unosząc palce do jego twarzy. – Dziękuję._

_To było zbyt wiele. Sam tak uczuciowy, obejmujący jego twarz, wpatrujący się w niego tymi pełnymi uwielbienia i miłości oczyma. Ich twarze były zbyt blisko siebie, a Sam przysuwał się jeszcze bardziej. Słodki, lepki zapach piwa wypełnił usta Deana. Odwrócił wzrok i zamknął oczy, odsuwając od siebie dłonie brata._

_– W porządku. Kładź się – zarządził zgryźliwie niskim głosem. Popchnął Sama na łóżko, a ten w końcu się posłuchał. Przekręcił się na materacu, chowając twarz w poduszce, poruszając biodrami przez moment, zanim się ułożył._

_Dean usiadł w fotelu i pocierał szczękę, patrząc na brata. Swojego młodszego brata – jedyne, co kiedykolwiek naprawdę się dla niego liczyło – proszącego go, aby go zabił._

_Uniósł dłoń, opierając na niej czoło, palce zaciskając we włosach, kiedy opuszczał głowę. Równie dobrze Sam mógłby go prosić, by popełnił samobójstwo. Życie bez Sama było czymś, o czym Dean nie był nawet w stanie pomyśleć._

_Bez Sama nie miał żadnego powodu, by dalej żyć._

 

Dean przestaje czytać i długi czas wpatruje się w przestrzeń. Okey. Było w tym łóżko i małe obłapianie po twarzy, ale wciąż… serio? To jest “slashowe”? Są braćmi, na litość boską, rodziną. Kto mógłby przekręcić to w seks?

Może to ta część, gdzie Sam wpatruje się w niego pełnymi uwielbienia i miłości oczyma?

Zamknij się. To całkowicie braterskie zachowanie.

Albo może to ta część, gdzie wiesz, że nie mógłbyś go zabić, nawet jeśli powinieneś, bo nie możesz bez niego żyć?

Zamknij. Się.

Kartkuje książkę, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w strony. Leży na łóżku, wciąż ją przeglądając, kiedy Sam wychodzi z łazienki, z włosami mokrymi po prysznicu.

– Znowu czytasz? – pyta, siadając na swoim łóżku.

– To ty chciałeś te książki.

– Do badań, Dean. Ty masz obsesję. Serio powinieneś poszukać sobie nowego hobby.

 

_Poruszają się jak dwa magnesy o przeciwnych biegunach i Dean odwraca się, niezdolny patrzeć Samowi w oczy._

 

Dean zamyka książkę.

– Masz już dla nas coś do zabicia?

 

*

 

– Mamy kolejny zgon – Sam wzdycha dwadzieścia minut później, kiedy Dean wychodzi z łazienki. Mężczyzna obraca nerwowo długopis pomiędzy palcami.

– Gdzie? – pyta Dean, wycierając mokre włosy ręcznikiem i sięgając po swoją torbę.

– Storm Lake, Iowa. Samuel Jones, znaleziony martwy tego ranka w swoim domu. Trzy dni wcześniej zadzwonił do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i mówił mu, że jego martwa żona, Katherine, wróciła do niego.

Dean rzuca ręcznik na łóżko i wciąga na siebie koszulkę.

– Jak to daleko stąd?

Sam nie musi nawet sprawdzać, patrzy na niego i mówi:

– Jakieś trzynaście godzin na północny wschód.

– Cholera, Sam. – Starszy Winchester zakłada koszulę i poprawia jej kołnierz. – To coś ma jakiś wzór zachowania czy nie?

– Tylko mężczyźni… których żony zmarły w przeciągu roku. Tylko tyle mam. Wydaje się, że porusza się powoli, biorąc pod uwagę czas pomiędzy zgonami ofiar.

– Poruszamy się po omacku.

– Znajdę wzór – upiera się Sam. – Ale na razie…

Dean potakuje.

– Jedziemy do Storm Lake, pogadać z najlepszym przyjacielem Samuela Jonesa.

 

*

 

Do Storm Like jedzie się nieco dłużej niż trzynaście godzin. Zatrzymują się w Imperator Inn, Dean przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce i silnik umiera. Wysiadają i zabierają swoje rzeczy. Sam zatrzymuje się, uświadamiając sobie, że Dean nie idzie za nim.

– Wezmę coś do picia – mówi Dean, wskazując na automat.

Sam potakuje i idzie do pokoju.

Dean nie może wyjąć telefonu dostatecznie szybko, mijając drzwi do pozostałych pokoi, automat z napojami i skręcając za rogiem budynku.

– Cześć, Dean – wzdycha Chuck.

– „Poruszają się jak dwa magnesy o przeciwnych biegunach”? – zaczyna mężczyzna. – Poważnie? Nic dziwnego, że nas slashują!

– Ja tylko opowiadam historię.

– Nie – mówi, unosząc palec stanowczym gestem sprzeciwu i obracając się na pięcie. – To twoje słowa. Ty to napisałeś. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że poruszamy się jak… – wykonuje beznadziejny ruch wolną ręką –… przeciwstawne magnesy – wypluwa.

– Bo się nad tym nie zastanawiałeś…. – mówi Chuck z wahaniem. – Nie w szczególności – dodaje jakby na przeprosiny, zanim pośpiesznie kontynuuje. – Ale tak to właśnie wyszło.

– Więc… – Dean mówi bardzo powoli, bardzo chcąc to ogarnąć – rozumiesz dlaczego ludzie nas slashują? To właśnie próbujesz mi powiedzieć?

– Chodzi mi o to…. Mówię… Cóż… Spędzacie ze sobą każdą sekundę i macie te tendencje do samopoświęcania się dla dobra tego drugiego, więc to ma sens, że niektórzy mogliby… uhm… interpretować to inaczej.

– I ty też tak to widzisz?

– Cóż… kilka tygodni temu jeszcze, ummm, nie…

– Ale teraz tak? – wydziera się oburzony.

– Twoja fascynacja fanfiction naprawdę nie pomaga – Chuck niemal go upomina.

Połączenie się urywa i Dean wpatruje się w telefon przez kilka długich sekund.

Świetnie. Teraz nawet prorok ich shippuje.

 

*

 

Dean udaje, że śpi, aż Sam zaczyna chrapać w poduszkę. Wtedy wstaje, bierze z sobą laptopa i idzie do łazienki. Stawia komputer na szafce bokiem, ale dość daleko od zlewu, siada na opuszczonej klapie sedesowej i przez chwilę wpatruje się w logo Google’a, próbując przypomnieć sobie nazwę Journala, który czytał rano.

Pamięta nick użytkownika, więc wpisuje go razem z “LiveJournalem” w pasek wyszukiwarki. Blog wyskakuje jako pierwszy link na liście i Dean z miejsca znajduje na nim spis wszystkich opowiadań.

Wybiera to, które otagowane jest jako Zazdrosny!Top!Dean i zastanawia się, czy powinno go martwić, że zaczyna rozumieć ich język.

 

_Dean opiera się na kontuarze jakby zapraszał do degustacji, kąt, pod jakim ustawia biodra i szeroki uśmiech, który kieruje do kelnerki za barem._

 

Znów go uderza jak surrealistyczne to jest. Ktoś napisał to o nim. Taaa, sądzili, że piszą o fikcyjnej postaci, ale… Pociera skronie i zastanawia się, co czułaby „nyxocity”, gdyby wiedziała, że Dean istnieje i w tej chwili czyta jedną z jej opowieści o sobie.

Zawstydzona? Zadowolona? Nie do opisania? Jakaś inna LiveJournalowa emocja?

To jest tak kurewsko pokręcone.

 

_– Tylko ludzie, którzy nie są pewni, czy coś do nich należy, bywają zazdrośni, Sam. A ja cholernie dobrze wiem, że jesteś mój – Dean napiera na niego gwałtownie biodrami i pośladki Sama uderzają w ścianę._

_– Rozpiera cię pycha – udaje mu się z siebie wydusić, czuje jak pierś Deana unosi się i opada przyciśnięta do jego ciała._

_– Ciebie też zaraz coś będzie rozpierało – obiecuje mu Dean._

 

Och, dajcie spokój. Taki tani tekst? To…

W zasadzie, to dość kanoniczne.

To wciąż… kurewsko dalekie od normalności, czytać jak mówi świństewka …do Sama, ale to tysiąc razy lepsze, niż czytać o tym, jak Sam pieprzy go swoim ogromnym, magicznym fiutem.

 

_– Myślisz, że ta kelnerka dałaby ci to, czego chcesz? – pyta Dean, w jego głosie czai się groźba. – Myślisz, że przerżnęłaby twój śliczny tyłek, gdybyś błagał dostatecznie ładnie? Założę się, że tak. Wyglądała na chętną. Na pewno spodobałoby jej się słuchanie, jak twój brat cię pieprzy. To jak jęczysz i wijesz się na moim fiucie._

_– Gdybym wziął ją do pokoju – warknął Sam – ciebie by tam nie było. – Przegina, wie o tym. Chce tego._

 

Cholerna mała zdzira, trzeba mu pokazać, gdzie jego miejsce.

Wcale tak właśnie nie pomyślał.

 

_– Połóż swój cholerny tyłek na łóżku, Sammy. – Dean sięga do zapięcia paska, odpinając go powoli, gładko przeciągając skórę w dłoni, gdy go zdejmuje. – Już._

_– Ukarzesz mnie? – Sam wypowiada te słowa na bezdechu, nie tak ostro, jak chciałby. Dean uśmiecha się, co wprawia jego brata w drżenie._

_– Rozbierz się – dodaje Dean. Jego dłonie zaciskają się na obu końcówkach pasa, uderza nim silnie w powietrzu. – I na czworaka._

 

I teraz… spuszcza Samowi lanie. Co jest o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne, w opinii Deana, ale serio, co ci ludzie mają z perwersjami? Jasne, dawał klapsy kilku dziewczynom, kilka nawet związał. Niektóre z nich chciały, żeby był brutalny i dominujący, przebierały się dla niego, używał zabawek erotycznych z więcej niż kilkoma, miał trójkącik z dwiema laskami i uprawiał seks w miejscu publicznym. Perwersje nie są mu obce. Trochę je lubi: są zabawne i sprawiają, że seks nie staje się monotonny. Ale co jest złego w tym, żeby raz na jakiś czas po prostu się z kimś pieprzyć, na litość boską?

Czyta dalej o spankingu, a potem Dean w opowiadaniu… robi to coś z językiem. Chryste. Faceci serio to sobie robią? Robić coś takiego dziewczynie to jedno, ale… Wzdryga się i mruga na słowa wypełniające ekran. Cóż, teraz ma detaliczne instrukcje jak należy to robić. Wypiera to z mózgu i przeskakuje do właściwego seksu.

 

_– Ktoś pieprzył cię równie dobrze, jak ja, co, Sammy? – W głosie Deana słychać pewny siebie uśmieszek. Nie przestaje go pieprzyć, ale jego palce zatrzymują się, otaczając jego fiuta. – No dalej, Sammy. Powiedz mi._

_Sam zagryza wargę, czuje ukłucie urażonej dumy, gdy wyznanie wypada mu spomiędzy warg._

_– Nie._

 

Oczywiście, że nie. Może nie jest seksualnym ekspertem, ale jeśli jest jedna rzecz, z jakiej może być dumny, to…

Chyba musi odpuścić sobie fanfiki na chwilę.

Bierze wdech i chrząka, odchylając się, gdy czyta ostatnie kilka linijek.

 

_Deana opada na materac za jego plecami, oddychając ciężko. Gniew już z niego wyparował i teraz spogląda na Sama w sposób, który sprawia, że Sam się martwi._

_– Co?_

_– Wiedziałem. Najlepszy w twoim życiu. – Uśmieszek Deana wyraża niesamowite samozadowolenie. – Tak bardzo jesteś moją suczą._

_Sam chowa twarz w poduszce i wzdycha._

 

Dean uśmiecha się i potakuje przez kilka sekund, zanim uświadamia sobie, co robi.

Z całą pewnością musi odpuścić sobie fanfiction.

Tak samo, jak rzuca wszystko inne, co mu szkodzi, tak?

Taaa, z pewnością to zrobi.

Cieszy się tylko, że nigdy nie zaczął palić. Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę jego styl życia, palenie byłoby o wiele mniej szkodliwe.

Klika kolejny link.

 

*

 

Tym, co naprawdę musi zrozumieć, decyduje Dean o drugiej w nocy, jest to, dlaczego tak wiele kobiet pisze takie rzeczy i uważa je za seksowne, i jak może to w przyszłości wykorzystać na swoją korzyść.

Loguje się na forum i jest w połowie pisania posta z tym pytaniem, zanim się zatrzymuje, kasuje tekst i wycofuje się ze strony.

Czemu kobiety rajcują się seksem dwóch seksownych gości jest całkiem oczywiste, jeśli jesteś heterykiem, który lubi lesbijskie sceny, a Dean naprawdę je lubi.

Ale… bracia? Jak…

Jego mózg przerywa mu obrazkiem z naprawdę podniecającego pornosa, który oglądał parę miesięcy temu i który zawierał scenę z dwiema siostrami.

Zamiera, zdejmując palce z klawiatury.

Kiedy ten obłęd zaczyna nabierać sensu? Pora zamknąć laptopa.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean budzi się rano z najbardziej niepokojącego snu, jaki kiedykolwiek miał – a to już o czymś świadczy. Sam był w nim Kubą Rozpruwaczem, a Dean nosił bufiastą sukienkę i perukę i rumienił się afektownie i nieśmiało, kiedy Sam…

Kurde… czy on gdzieś tego nie czytał?

Idąc pod prysznic, zastanawia się, czy możliwe jest pozwanie autorów fanfiction za mentalne cierpienie.

Strumień gorącej wody uderza go w plecy, odsyłając ostatnie wspomnienia snu w niebyt. Namydla gąbkę i przesuwa nią po skórze, próbując ignorować znajome poranne mrowienie pomiędzy nogami. Myje się tak szybko, jak potrafi, nie zwlekając, ale minęło już parę dni i nawet woda obmywająca jego skórę jest przyjemna.

W końcu opiera się o zimną, pokrytą kafelkami ścianę, gorąca woda wciąż pada na jego ciało, kiedy łapie fiuta w ręce, obciągając sobie szybko i mocno. Zagryza dolną wargę, kiedy przekręca nadgarstek…  

Sam wpatruje się w niego zza ciemnych pasm włosów, które skleja woda, z mokrymi, błyszczącymi ustami, kiedy…

Dean warczy, gwałtownie puszczając fiuta i odwracając się. Uderza pięścią w ścianę i opiera się o nią od czoła do podbrzusza. Tak właśnie dzieje się od kilku dni.

Już nigdy nie będzie w stanie zwalić sobie konia.

 

*

 

Sam budzi się, kiedy Dean myje zęby i boże dopomóż, jeśli Sam pośle mu ten suczy wyraz twarzy…

Ale Sam tego nie robi. Jedynie ziewa i sięga po swoją szczoteczkę. Przez chwilę Dean chce zacząć awanturę, ale potem przypomina sobie, że jest chwilowo niepoczytalny z powodu przedawkowania fanfików, a Sam nie ma o tym pojęcia.

Uznaje, że nucenie piosenek Styxu to lepsza zemsta.

Kiedy dochodzi do refrenu _Renegata_ i patrzy na wyraz twarzy Sama, czuje się o wiele lepiej.

 

*

 

Były najlepszy przyjaciel ofiary nie mieszka zbyt daleko od hotelu. Kończą kupione w piekarni muffinki (z czekoladą dla Deana i z tekturą z recyklingu i nasionami dla Sama) w drodze na miejsce. Dean dopija kawę i odkłada kubek, patrząc na brata.

Sam potakuje.

Jednocześnie wychodzą z auta i idą w stronę drzwi, ich ramiona stykają się. Wydaje się to normalne, naturalne i Dean jest tego o wiele bardziej świadom niż powinien.

Sam przejmuje inicjatywę i puka do drzwi. Otwiera im mężczyzna w spranych dżinsach i znoszonej koszulce, nerwowo przeczesujący palcami ciemnoblond włosy.

\- Czego? – pyta po prostu i Dean unosi brew.

\- Brad Thomas? – pyta Sam.

\- Taaa – odpowiada Brad znudzonym, monotonnym tonem.

\- FBI – mówi Sam, wyciągając swoje fałszywe dokumenty. – Jesteśmy tu w sprawie…

\- Sama – przytakuje Brad, zaciskając szczękę. – Jasne. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Wchodźcie.

Idą za nim do środka. Dean cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi. Idą do kuchni, gdzie mężczyzna otwiera lodówkę.

\- Piwa? – proponuje, wyciągając brązową butelkę w ramach zachęty.

Dean naprawdę chce się zgodzić, ale wie już, że nie powinno się przyjmować drinków od obcych.

\- Nie. Jesteśmy na służbie. Ale dzięki.

Brad i tak wyciąga butelkę i pozwala, żeby drzwi lodówki się zamknęły. Otwiera butelkę ręką i pociąga długi łyk, zanim znowu na nich patrzy.

\- Salon? – pyta.

Wymieniają długie spojrzenie, które mówi _ten gość jest szalony albo widział coś, czego nie powinien_ i _co ty mnie nie powiesz_ , po czym Sam wsuwa ręce do kieszeni, sztywno trzymając ramiona.

\- To byłoby wspaniale, panie Thomas.

Brad siada w fotelu, Sam przysiada na rogu kanapy, a Dean na krześle po drugiej stronie pokoju.

\- Miejscowa policja już mnie przesłuchiwała – mówi Brad, pociągając kolejny łyk.

Kolejny raz wymieniają spojrzenia. Sam zaciska usta w wąską linię, potakując.

\- Chcielibyśmy uzyskać zeznania na temat ostatnich chwil pana Jonesa z pierwszej ręki.

\- Dlaczego FBI miałoby się tym interesować?

\- Pan Jones jest trzecią osobą w tym miesiącu, która zgłosiła tuż przed śmiercią, iż spotkała swoją zmarłą żonę.  – To, że Brad nawet nie mrugnie słysząc to, ani nie zrywa się z miejsca, domagając się wyjaśnień, świadczy, że coś wie.

\- Policja nie chce podzielić się aktami?

\- Podzielili się – podsuwa gładko Dean. – Ale wydaje nam się… - znów szybka wymiana spojrzeń z Samem - … że w tej sprawie nie wszystko widać na pierwszy rzut oka.

Brad sięga po butelkę i przechyla ją, opróżniając do ostatniej kropli.

\- Może zaczniesz od odpowiedzenia nam, jaki był... Sam… zanim jego żona zmarła? – sugeruje młodszy Winchester.

\- Sam? Był najmilszym facetem, jakiego można spotkać. Lubił każdego, wiecie? – Brad zatacza dłonią wokoło. – Wierzył w ludzi. Całkowity optymista. Zawsze mu powtarzałem… że to się nie skończy dobrze. – Milknie na chwilę i zaciska palce na butelce. – Ale nigdy mnie nie słuchał. – Kontynuuje, potrząsając głową. – A potem… potem Kat zginęła w wypadku samochodowym.

\- A on się zmienił? – pyta Sam.

\- Po śmierci Kat… Sam nigdy już nie był taki, jak przedtem. Można by powiedzieć, że wciąż ją opłakiwał, prawda? Minęło tylko osiem miesięcy, wciąż był w żałobie. Ale to nie było tak.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Sam przechyla głowę.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że nigdy… nigdy by się z tym nie pogodził – mówi Brad z gorzkim uśmiechem, rozchylając dłonie. – Poznali się w podstawówce, zeszli się w ósmej klasie i pobrali zaraz po liceum. Spędzali z sobą każdą chwilę, nawet po dwudziestu latach małżeństwa. Niektórzy ludzie… po prostu muszą być ze sobą. To jak się kochali… Zawsze uważali, że zestarzeją się i umrą razem, wiecie? Jakby… jakby Bóg nie miał dopuścić, by stało się inaczej. Każde z nich wolałoby raczej umrzeć, niż żyć bez tego drugiego.

\- Sugerujesz, że popełnił samobójstwo?

Sam pyta dalej, robi notatki, ale Dean w tym momencie przestaje zwracać na nich uwagę.

Ta opowieść brzmi znajomo. Minus to zakochiwanie się i pobieranie.

Sam ma rację. Musi przestać o tym myśleć.

 

*

 

\- Skoro Brad też ją widział, znaczy, że ten potwór jest materialny, przynajmniej w jakimś momencie – mówi Sam.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to zawsze ten sam potwór? – pyta Dean, kiedy wsiadają do auta, i uruchamia silnik.

\- Wzór jest taki sam. Miłość twojego życia umiera… to coś się pojawia, przyjmuje jej formę… zabija cię.

\- Prawdziwa życiowa wersja Romea i Julii.

\- Taaa.

\- Uwielbiam ironiczne potwory.

Sam milknie na chwilę.

\- Widziałem ciebie… - wyznaje, wpatrując się w okno po swojej stronie, jakby drzewa, które mijają, były najbardziej urzekającym widokiem na świecie. – Po tym, jak umarłeś.

\- Ale nie w ten sposób. – Dean zaciska dłonie na kierownicy.

\- Nie. – Sam potrząsa głową. – Ale zdarzało się, że… byłeś tak prawdziwy… - Przesuwa dłońmi po kolanach.

\- Teraz jestem prawdziwy, Sam.

\- Taaa – Sam chrząka, czyszcząc gardło, i siada sztywniej.

Dean wciąga głęboko powietrze i skupia się na drodze.

 

*

 

Kiedy wracają do motelu, Dean daje bratu nieco prywatności z laptopem i idzie po lunch.

\- Lhiannan Shee – oświadcza mu Sam, kiedy wraca.

\- Liana co? – pyta skonsternowany Dean.

\- To, czego szukamy – Sam wywraca oczyma, kiedy Dean natychmiast nie chwyta o co mu chodzi. – To gaelicki. Rodzaj wampira, który wysysa z ciebie duszę.

\- Rodzaj? – Dean unosi brwi. – Co, teraz mamy gatunki?

\- Podania wspominają o wielu rodzajach wampirów: Ekimmu, Empuzy, Kuang-Shi, Lamie, Rakshasy. Inkuby i sukuby są najczęściej spotykane.

Dean potakuje, odstawiając na stół plastikowe pojemniki z jedzeniem.

\- A ten to pożeracz dusz?

\- W zasadzie większość z nich żywi się duszami.

\- Świetnie. Więc czemu sądzisz, że ten jest…

\- Lhiannan Shee – powtarza Sam. – Ponieważ ten objawia się ofierze pod postacią jego prawdziwej miłości. Zwykle zaginionej lub zmarłej. – Sam zerka na stronę w przeglądarce i czyta. – Lhiannan Shee żywi się ofiarą całymi dniami, czasem tygodniami, osuszając ją powoli. Ofiara jest zadurzona i sama wraca po więcej i więcej, zatracona w euforycznej przyjemności.

\- Aż zostaje wyssana do sucha.

\- I to bez pozostawiania jakichkolwiek śladów.

\- Jest tam napisane, jak to zabić?

Sam przebiega stronę wzrokiem.

-Nie.

Dean siada na krześle naprzeciw brata, otwiera pojemnik i wyciąga swoją kanapkę.

\- Jakie mamy szanse, by do tego podejść bez ryzyka, że wyssie z nas dusze?

\- Nie jestem pewien… Ale to jest  cielesne, kiedy się żywi – mówi Sam, czytając dalej.

\- Czyli można to przyuważyć w tłumie.

\- Taaa.

\- Więc nie możemy do tego podejść. Nie, dopóki nie znamy jego słabych punktów.

Sam powoli unosi wzrok, patrząc mu w oczy z wyzwaniem.

\- Dean, najprawdopodobniej właśnie teraz ktoś powoli umiera.

Zatrzymuje się z kanapką w połowie drogi do ust.

\- Naprawdę chcesz na to zapolować, nie wiedząc, jak to zabić? Po tym, przez co przeszliśmy z syreną?

Sam wydyma usta, a potem zaciska je w cienką linię. Jego wzrok ucieka do laptopa i Sam wzdycha.

\- Nie.

\- Więc szukaj dalej.

 

*

 

Dean spędza popołudnie rozłożony na łóżku, z supernaturalnymi książkami wokół siebie, przekartkowując kolejne sceny.

 

_Dean klepie tyłek Sama, odwracając się i uśmiechając zalotnie._

_\- No chodź, złotko._

 

Pamięta to. Pamięta odgrywanie „gejowskiej pary” na ekstremalnym poziomie i napawanie się dyskomfortem Sama.

Drapie się w kark i odkłada książkę na bok.

 

//

 

_Dean zrywa amulet z szyi zmiennokształtnego ze wzrokiem wbitym w Sama, jego oczy płoną od nagromadzonych w nich emocji._

_To była jedyna rzecz, jaką dostał od Sama. To, co dla niego znaczyła… Jak to coś śmiało go zabrać? Nosić go, jakby naprawdę było Deanem, jakby z niego kpiło? Miał nadzieję, że ten cholerny potwór zgnije._

 

Zamyka książkę, palce wędrują do amuletu na jego piersiach, opuszkami przesuwa po jego krawędziach.

 

//

 

_– On mnie okłamał. Chcę, żebyś ty to miał._

_\- Jesteś pewny?_

_\- Tak.  – To i tak Dean był zawsze tym, który się o niego troszczy._

_Dean rozdziera kolorowy papier do pakowania prezentów, zatrzymując się, gdy widzi, co jest w środku. Jego twarz rozjaśnia się jak światełka na choince bożonarodzeniowej._

_\- Dzięki, Sam. Kocham to._

_Wspomnienie pojawia się wraz z posmakiem zimowego powietrza, kiedy Dean wychodzi z pokoju. Amulet wciąż wisi na jego szyi, gdzie znajduje się, odkąd Sam mu go dał, symbol więzi pomiędzy nimi, która jest głębsza niż pokrewieństwo krwi._

_Nigdy nie zdjął go z własnej woli, ani razu… Z wyjątkiem tego razu z Anną… I tylko dlatego, że nie chciał, aby coś przypominającego mu o Samie dyndało nad jego piersią, gdy…_

_Cóż, ona była aniołem i to byłoby po prostu dziwne._

 

Rozluźnia zaciśnięte mocno palce i zamyka książkę, zatrzymując się gwałtownie na tej myśli.

 

//

 

_Spojrzenie, które dzielili, pełne było niewypowiedzianych słów, lat tworzenia sekretnego języka, zawieszonych ciężko w ciszy pomiędzy nimi._

 

//

_Palce Sama wbijały się w ramię Deana, ciepłe i pokrzepiające…_

 

//

 

_Przemieszczali się przez ciemność opuszczonego domu, ramię przy ramieniu, w dół schodów, jak dwie połówki tej samej całości, ich ruchy uzupełniały się nawzajem._

 

To jest niedorzeczne.

Chuck sądzi, że można uwierzyć, że przypadkowo mu się tak napisało?

Chuck to totalna fanka.

Cały Dzień Chuck Śni O Kazirodczym Seksie, myśli, odrzucając książkę.

 

*

 

Wieczorem wyjeżdżają z motelu bez szczególnego celu. Jak długo nie siedzą schowani w jakimś anonimowym pokoju motelowym przez kilka dni z rzędu, Dean jest zadowolony.

Nie mija jeszcze godzina, odkąd wyjechali, gdy Sam się odzywa.

\- Wiesz… nie jesteś Deanem, którego pamiętam.

Dean zagryza dolną wargę, stopą naciska pedał gazu.

\- Serio? Więc czym teraz jestem, Sam? Bo nie mogę się doczekać, żeby się dowiedzieć.

\- Nawet rok temu – mówi Sam – po prostu chciałbyś zabić tego potwora. Mniejsza o to jak.

Dean ma już dość tego pieprzenia.

\- Masz rację – warczy. – Nie jestem Deanem, którego pamiętasz. Miałem dodatkowe trzydzieści lat w Piekle na przemyślenia i jeszcze dodatkowe dziesięć, żeby przemyśleć swoje przemyślenia. Każdego. Cholernego. Dnia. I dla jasności, ty też nie jesteś Samem, którego pamiętam. Tamten nie pieprzył demonów i nie używał swoich mocy.  

\- Dean, spędziłem cztery miesiące bez ciebie… i jedyny powód, dla którego chciałem żyć? Żeby cię wskrzesić i całkowicie zniszczyć Lilith za to, co ci zrobiła.

\- Taaa – mówi Dean, słowa są krótkie i spięte jak jego place na kierownicy. – Przeżyłem cały dzień po twojej śmierci, pamiętam.

Mijają znaki na autostradzie – jeden, drugi, trzeci – zanim Sam znów się odzywa.

\- To ja przeżyłem pół roku bez ciebie po zaklęciu Psotnika. A potem jeszcze cztery miesiące, kiedy w końcu odszedłeś. Wszystko, co zrobiłem i co wciąż robię, robię dla ciebie. Więc śmiało, powiedz mi, jak popieprzony jestem.

Mógłby. Mógłby wygarnąć Samowi każdą rzecz, którą spieprzył. Ale tylko potrząsa głową, zaciskając szczękę i spinając ramiona.

\- To… - mówi, odwracając twarz w stronę brata – to dlatego ludzie nas slashują.

\- Co?

\- Spójrz na nas, Sam. Zrobilibyśmy dla siebie wszystko. Żaden z nas nie nadaje się do życia bez tego drugiego. Całymi dniami jeździmy jednym autem, razem jemy, śpimy w tym samym pokoju. Kiedy ostatnio spędziliśmy chociaż kilka godzin osobno?

Słowa same wypadają z ust Deana. Czasem mu się to zdarza.

\- Wiemy o sobie nawzajem więcej, niż powinno się wiedzieć o kimkolwiek. Mogę wymienić każdy z twoich obrzydliwych nawyków, każde dziwactwo, znam każdy twój wyraz twarzy i każdy ruch, jaki wykonujesz, znam każdą rzecz, jaką lubisz jeść i wszystko, czego nienawidzisz. Wiem, jak doprowadzić cię do białej gorączki w ciągu mniej niż sekundy i jak cię uspokoić, kiedy jesteś wkurzony, o ile mam na to ochotę. Wiem o tobie wszystko poza tym, w jaki sposób stajesz się potężniejszy. Wiem, jak brzmisz, kiedy… - Wykonuje uniwersalny gest ręką. – Nawet jeśli wolałbym nie wiedzieć. I żaden z nas nigdy nie będzie miał żony ani dzieci, ani nawet związku, dopóki poluje, a obaj wiemy, że polowanie kończy się razem z życiem.

\- Tak, jasne, Dean. Ale wciąż. – Ten wyraz twarzy świadczy, że Sam czuje się winny albo jest mu niezręcznie. Albo oba. Nieważne które, i tak wystarcza, żeby wytrącić myśli Deana z toru, którym biegły.

\- Jasne. – Zaciska dłonie na kierownicy i wbija wzrok w jezdnię. – Więc jak tam Biuściaste Azjatyckie Piękności, co?

 

*

 

Kiedy zatrzymują się na noc, Dean wertuje _Stracha na wróble_ , podczas gdy Sam szykuje się do spania.

\- Uśmiechasz się, kiedy to czytasz? – pyta Sam, zatrzymując się w połowie kroku po wyjściu z łazienki.

\- Huh? – Dean zerka na niego i uśmiech powoli spływa mu z twarzy. – Och, to nic takiego. Po prostu… czasami było zabawnie, prawda? Wycieczka po Ameryce i zabijanie potworów? No wiesz. Zanim… tata umarł… a ja sprzedałem swoją duszę. – Milknie, pocierając szczękę, i rzuca książkę na łóżko.

Sam unosi obie brwi i patrzy na niego swoim opatentowanym “smutnym” wzrokiem.

\- Dean…

\- Neeeh. – Dean potrząsa głową. – Masz rację. Siedzę tu i popadam w nostalgiczny nastrój, wspominając, jak ocaliłeś mnie przed Strachem na Wróble. – Chichocze. – Dodaj to do folderu „Wiesz, że twoje życie ssie, gdy…”. – Wstaje i mija brata, idąc do łazienki. Słyszy, jak Sam obraca się za nim, ale chyba nie wie, co powiedzieć. Nie żeby go za to winił. Co można powiedzieć na ten temat z wyjątkiem tego, jak bardzo jest to prawdziwe?

Zamyka za sobą drzwi i kładzie dłonie na zlewie, opierając na nich ciężar ciała, kiedy się pochyla.

Brakuje mu tych wczesnych spraw. Może nie było najlepiej, ale przynajmniej byli w tym razem, żadnych umów z demonami, żadnego nieba i piekła. Nie chodzi nawet o tą kłótnię, którą odbyli wcześniej. Ani o _Ewangelię_. Ani nawet o to głupie fanfiction. Jest Piekło, i jest Lilith, i jest cały ten dystans, który rośnie między nimi, odkąd Dean sprzedał swoją cholerną duszę. Chciałby tego nie wiedzieć – wiedział, że wcześniej mógłby to wiedzieć, ale byłby zdolny ignorować tą wiedzę. Był taki czas w jego życiu, gdy mógł jeść cheeseburgery, uganiać się za spódniczkami ślicznych dziewczyn, zabijać złe potwory razem ze swoim bratem i zasypiać, usatysfakcjonowany poczuciem dobrze spędzonego dnia. Ale trzy lata plus czterdzieści w Piekle daje ci sporo czasu na myślenie. Sporo czasu na popełnianie jeszcze większych błędów.

Dostać drugą szansę i wciąż patrzeć, jak Sam prześlizguje mu się przez palce? Bóg jest okrutnym, sadystycznym sukinsynem. Ale istnieje.

Zastanawia się, czy Sam wciąż się modli.

Wątpi w to.

 

*

 

Gdy Dean wychodzi z łazienki, Sam wygląda, jakby już spał.

Wyłącza światła i wpełza do łóżka, plecami do brata. Rękę kładzie pod głowę, palce znajdują kolbę pistoletu i tam zostają. Ale nawet to nie sprawia, że czuje się bezpieczny, jak kiedyś. Logika, w której teraz grają, może nic sobie z takich środków ostrożności nie robić.

Zasypia już, na krawędzi snu, kiedy Sam mówi:

\- Czasem było zabawnie.

Kąciki ust Deana unoszą się w pół – uśmiechu.

 

*

 

\- Hej, Dean – głos Sama zatrzymuje go na progu motelu. – Czy tym razem mógłbyś przynieść coś bez tłuszczu?

\- Niewierny – rzuca przez ramię z przekąsem, zanim zamyka drzwi.

Jedzie nieco dalej niż zwykle by się kłopotał, aż znajduje restaurację, która wygląda na modną i współczesną. Zamawia dla siebie jajka na bekonie i naleśniki, i z niechęcią prosi o sałatkę owocową i wafle jagodowe dla Sama. Koło kasy widzi ziarna słonecznika w torebce i podkrada je. Ok, to zdrowa żywność, ale i tak je uwielbia. Poza tym, Sama doprowadza do szału, kiedy wypluwa łuski. Kiedy jedzenie jest gotowe, płaci ślicznej dziewczynie za kontuarem i pyta, czy może pożyczyć jej długopis. Pisze „Ciotka” dużymi, drukowanymi literami na kubku i rysuje serduszko wokół nich. Potem robi to samo ze styropianowym kartonikiem ze śniadaniem brata.

To sprawia, że czuje się jakoś lepiej z ogólnym stanem wszechświata.

Wciąż się uśmiecha, kiedy oddaje długopis. Dziewczyna spogląda na jego dzieło i uśmiecha się.

\- Awww, to słodkie – mówi. – Kupiłeś śniadanie dla cioci?

Dean niemal wybucha śmiechem, sekundę przed wyjaśnieniem, zanim uderza go złożoność postępujących za tym komplikacji.

\- Taaa – wzdycha, wywracając oczyma, kiedy zabiera pakunki z kontuaru.

 

*

 

\- Więc? – pyta Dean, otwierając drzwi. – Do czego tym razem doszedłeś?

Sam spogląda na niego zaciekawiony.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że coś znalazłem?

\- Bo za każdym razem, kiedy wychodzę z pokoju i do niego wracam, ty znajdujesz nowy trop. Wszystkie książki przejrzane. Zaczynam myśleć, że może powinienem wyjść na cały dzień i kiedy wrócę, sprawa będzie rozwiązana.

\- To nie ma za grosz sensu, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Wzrusza ramionami i podaje mu torbę ze śniadaniem.

\- Twoje żarcie, księżniczko.

Sam krzywi się na widok pudełka.

\- Urocze.

\- Po prostu nazywam rzeczy po imieniu. – Dean uśmiecha się, wyskakując z kurtki. – Więc? – Siada na krześle naprzeciw brata. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że niczego nie znalazłeś, kiedy mnie nie było?

Sam przybiera zrezygnowany wyraz twarzy i Dean uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Wiedziałem.

\- To w żaden sposób nie potwierdza twojej dennej teorii. – Informuje go. A potem prostuje się, patrząc na ekran komputera i bawiąc się długopisem w palcach. – Michael Wells, donosi „The Sun”, wczoraj widział swoją zmarłą żonę. W Havelock, w Północnej Dakocie, jakieś siedem godzin jazdy stąd, bocznymi drogami. W artykule piszą, że Michael i Diane byli „bratnimi duszami”.

\- „The Sun”? – Dean zatrzymuje się w połowie otwierania swojego kartonika, patrząc na brata. – Może skoro już tam jedziemy, zrobimy postój i pogadamy z kobietą, która urodziła dwugłowego dzieciaka?

Sam wywraca oczyma.

\- To wszystko, co mam. Pasuje do wzorca. A on wciąż jeszcze nie jest martwy.

Dean przechyla głowę i rozważa to. A potem wzrusza ramionami.

\- Okey. Zróbmy to.

\- Nie wiedząc jak zabić potwora? – Sam marszczy brwi.

\- Pieprzyć to. – Unosi kąciki ust w uśmieszku. – Znajdziemy sposób. Zawsze znajdujemy.

\- Żelazo. – uśmiecha się Sam. – To go zabije.

\- Widzisz, co miałem na myśli? – Dean szczerzy się szerzej.

Sam potrząsa głową i parska śmiechem.

 

*

 

Jadą przez cały dzień i znajdują pokój niedaleko miejsca zamieszkania Michaela wieczorem.

Następnego dnia słońce jeszcze nie wstało, kiedy parkują na ulicy przed jego domem.

\- Sądzę, że powinniśmy powiedzieć mu prawdę – mówi Dean, kiedy wysiadają z auta.

\- Myślisz, że by nam uwierzył?

\- Myślisz, że naprawę wierzy, że jego żona wróciła z martwych?

Sam waha się i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Ty wróciłeś. I ja też.

\- Taaa, ale my jesteśmy wyjątkowi. Mamy naszą własną _Ewangelię_. To coś jest pieprzonym wampirem.

Sam przytakuje, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

\- Ty go obejmujesz, kiedy płacze – mówi Dean, naciskając dzwonek przy drzwiach, i Sam robi ten sam wyraz twarzy, który miał, gdy byli dziećmi i Dean wygrywał w „tysiąc razy więcej niż twoje nie”.

 

*

 

Przekonanie Michaela nie jest trudne. Tylko podstawowe informacje i już przykłada dłoń do ust i powstrzymuje łzy.

Dean spogląda na niego krótko i odwraca wzrok.

\- Wiedziałem… - mówi Michael urywanym głosem. – W głębi serca wiedziałem, że to nie może być ona… ale bardzo chciałem, aby była… tak bardzo…

Dean wymienia spojrzenia z bratem i wyobraża sobie Chucka piszącego coś w stylu _Sam i Dean spojrzeli sobie w oczy, skrycie rozbierając się nawzajem wzrokiem przed nieświadomą niczego ofiarą potwora_.

I jak niby żyć z czymś takim?

\- Więc rozumiesz plan? – Sam pyta Michaela, jak wielki, emanujący sympatią szczeniak.

\- Tak – Michael wciąga głęboko powietrze i przytakuje.

 

*

 

Dean nie jest pewny, czy stuprocentowo skupia się na misji, ale i tak podąża za planem.

Obserwują dom Michaela przez okno salonu, gałęzie żywopłotu drapią jego plecy, Sam klęczy obok niego i ich kolana się stykają.

Michael… ogląda telewizję przez chwilę, potem znika na dłużej. Wraca w końcu z miską makaronu z serem i spogląda na ekran telewizora, jedząc.

\- To jak gra w Simsy – wzdycha Dean. – Mam obserwować, jak ktoś idzie do pracy, wraca do domu, sika, gotuje obiad i zasypia na kanapie przed telewizorem. Mógłby chociaż spalić kuchnię. To byłoby ciekawe. To jedyny powód, dla którego kiedykolwiek lubiłem Simsy, wiesz? Podpalanie domu w czasie gotowania było główną rozrywką.

\- Ty – mówi powoli i wyraźnie Sam, patrząc na niego – grałeś w Simsy?

\- Przez jakieś pięć minut, kiedy miałem dwadzieścia trzy lata. Cassie uwielbiała tę grę. – dodaje, kiedy Sam nie przestaje się na niego gapić. – Kiedy moja postać zmarła w palącej się kuchni, ta cholerna gra zrobiła zdjęcie naszych martwych ciał i dodała je do naszego „albumu rodzinnego”, ponieważ „nastąpiło bardzo ważne wydarzenie”. Jak popieprzone to jest? Ta gra była chora.

\- Zamknij się – syczy Sam.

Dean przysiada na pośladkach i zaczyna skubać małą, przetartą dziurkę w dżinsach na kolanie.

\- To jest nudne.

\- Shhh – znów syczy Sam. – Patrz.

Odwraca głowę w stronę okna.

Siedzi tam teraz na kobieta, z ciemnymi oczyma i włosami, pochylając się nad Michaelem, aby go pocałować.

\- Cudownie – mówi Dean i wstaje.

 

*

 

Wpadają przez frontowe drzwi, otwierając je kopnięciem.

Nie idzie po ich myśli. To coś znika sekundę po tym, jak się pojawiają i Dean wbiega po schodach na piętro, krzycząc, żeby Sam sprawdził parter.

Zagląda do każdego pokoju, do każdej szafy, zaciskając dłonie na żelaznym kołku. Skrada się do ostatniego pomieszczenia na końcu korytarza i z rozmachem otwiera drzwi, ale nie znajduje nic poza paroma imprezowymi ciuchami z końca lat 90.

\- Zabiłeś to? – pyta Sam, wchodząc do pokoju z łomem w dłoni.

\- Nie mogę go zobaczyć. Nie pożywia się teraz. – Opuszcza łom i kręci głową. – Kurwa. Teraz już pewnie opuściło miasto.

\- Prawdopodobnie – przytakuje Sam. – Ale nie mogę przestać myśleć – kontynuuje, kładąc łom na ramieniu jak kij bejsbolowy – o jego wzorcu zachowania.

Skupia spojrzenie na bracie, mruży oczy w cienkie szparki.

\- Sam. Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?

\- Nie opuszczam mojej gardy. Teraz ty możesz być wampirem.

\- Co? – Wyrzuca z siebie. – Dlaczego niby miałby wyglądać jak ja, Sam?

\- Pomyśl o tym. Ten, dla którego oddałbyś wszystko? Dla którego byś umarł?

\- Sam… - Dean bierze głęboki wdech -… my nie jesteśmy…

\- Nie. Ale to wciąż możesz być ty.

\- Jeśli tak chcesz na to patrzeć… skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie jesteś ty? – pyta, nagle cofając się o krok.

Sam zatrzymuje się, całe jego ciało spina się, gdy patrzy na brata.

\- Cholera – bierze wdech, pozwalając, by broń wypadła mu z opuszczonej ręki. Uderza z brzdękiem o podłogę. – Czy naprawdę jest z nami tak źle, Dean? Że aż nie potrafimy się nawzajem rozpoznać?

Przychodzi mu na myśl zmiennokształtny, biorąc pod uwagę, że był dosyć przekonujący, ale sam potrząsa głową, wyraźnie przygnębiony. Wygląda, jakby był sobą zawiedziony i Dean dochodzi do wniosku, że we wszechświecie nie ma istoty, która nienawidzi siebie tak bardzo, aby wiarygodnie udawać Sama.

\- Nie mógłbym, wiesz – dodaje Sam, zamykając oczy, jakby to wyznanie go bolało. – Nawet gdybyś był tym czymś… Nie mógłbym zaryzykować, nie mógłbym – mówi, otwierając oczy. Zaciska szczękę, jak zawsze, kiedy podejmuje trudne decyzje. – Nigdy.

\- Taak – mówi Dean po chwili, słowa wychodzą z niego powoli. – Okey. – Czuje, że powinien zrobić coś więcej, biorąc pod uwagę stężenie psiego wzroku Sama. Czarne dziury nie mogą się równać z oczyma Sama w jego najbardziej autoużalającym się nastroju.

Klepie jego ramię.

\- Obaj mieliśmy swoje wątpliwości, ale już dobrze.

\- Tak – wzdycha Sam, patrząc na niego, kiedy zbliża się o krok. – Ale jest jedna rzecz, do co której nie mam już wątpliwości.

Usta Sama dotykają jego, mokro i ślisko, przez co Dean spina się i cofa – ale ramiona Sama są wokół niego, przyciągając go. Nie odczuwa tego tak, jak myślał, że będzie – jakby ich usta odnalazły się jak „przeciwne bieguny magnesów”. To wciąż kurewsko dziwne… to, że się zastanawiał… i… przez jeden ułamek sekundy, Dean się temu poddaje…

\- Dean!

Głos Sama. Dociera do niego z przeciwległego końca pokoju i to instynktowne, lata treningów i wspólnych polowań, to, że się odsuwa, pada na ziemię i turla się na bok. Podnosi się na kolana, z żelaznym prętem w gotowości, dokładnie na czas, aby zobaczyć…

Sam – jego Sam – wbija zaostrzony koniec łomu w klatkę piersiową drugiego Sama, który zwija się, pada na podłogę i znika, rozpływając się we mgle, szarawe smugi unoszą się w powietrzu nad leżącym na posadzce łomem.

Wpatrują się w siebie nad unoszącymi się smużkami dymu, aż znika, a potem gapią się na siebie jeszcze trochę.

Cholera. Sam… to widział?

\- Całowałeś się z tym. – Sam niemal krzyczy, jakby był obrażony.

Tak, Sam totalnie to widział.

\- Stary. To całowało mnie. – Prostuje, wstając z podłogi.

\- Całowałeś się z tym.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Wcale tak.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Wcale tak.

\- Wszystko, kurwa, jedno.

 

*

 

\- Nie całowałem tego, Sam – Dean syczy każdą sylabę, kiedy gwałtownie skręca w lewo na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu.

\- Taaa – parska jego brat. – Potknąłeś się i wpadłeś na jego usta, kumam.

\- Nie – poprawia go. – On upadł na MOJE.

\- I nie uciekłeś z krzykiem, kiedy twój brat zaczął się do ciebie dobierać?

\- Wziął mnie z zaskoczenia – broni się. – Poza tym, to coś miało twój łom. Jakim cudem ci go zabrał? Ostatnio kiedy sprawdzałem, to raczej nie był typ wojownika.

Sam się zamyka.

To niemal bardziej niepokojące niż rozmowa, którą przed chwilą toczyli.

\- Czyją przybrał postać, Sam? – domaga się odpowiedzi.

Sam trwa w upartym milczeniu, wpatrując się w deskę rozdzielczą i krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

\- Jess? Madison?

Wyraz twarzy Sama krzyczy o poczuciu winy.

Co…? Co do kurwy nędzy? Ból, ból byłby zrozumiały w obu przypadkach, ale poczucie winy…?

Chyba, że… to był facet?

To by wiele wyjaśniało.

\- Brad Pitt? – pyta dalej. – Daniel Craig?

Sam nawet nie drgnie, ale jego twarz staje się coraz bardziej i bardziej winna.

\- Siegfried? Roy? Jeden z Teletubisiów?

Kiedy nawet to nie wywołuje żadnej reakcji, Dean poddaje się.

 

*

 

Udaje im się przejechać pięć mil, ale Dean nie umie porzucić tego tematu.

\- Nie rozumiem cię.

\- Ty mnie nie rozumiesz? – Sam patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie, nie rozumiem. Dlaczego nie możesz mi powiedzieć, co zobaczyłeś? To coś odwaliło ze mną pełną wersję _Kwiatów na poddaszu_ , co może być gorsze od tego?

Sam milknie na dłuższą chwilę. Dość długo, by Dean zwątpił, czy w ogóle odpowie.

\- Nie. Nie gorsze – mówi tak cicho, że Dean ledwie go słyszy. Zaciska dłonie między kolanami, pociera o siebie kciuki, ze wzrokiem wbitym we własne ręce.

Czemu on…? Serio, co się kurwa…

Mruga, wpatrując się w drogę.

Cóż.

On…

Oni…

Ale…

\- To ma sens, prawda? – pyta Dean, starając się utrzymać lekki ton, kiedy zerka na Sama. – Chodzi mi o to… to, co wampir powiedział o nas, gotowych zrobić wszystko dla siebie nawzajem… umrzeć dla siebie… To znaczy, dlatego cię zobaczyłem. – Wykonuje nerwowy ruch ręką i kładzie ją z powrotem na kierownicy, przełykając ciężko.

\- Absolutnie – zgadza się Sam.

\- Jasne. – Dean przytakuje gwałtownie. – Więc jak zabrał ci łom?

\- Poprosił mnie o niego.

\- I po prostu mu go dałeś?

\- Myślałem, że jest tobą.

\- I jak ci uciekł?

\- Uderzył mnie łomem. – Sam wierci się na siedzeniu.

\- Huh.

Każde uderzenie, które spowolniłoby Sama dostatecznie długo, by potwór dopadł Deana, powinno zostawić ślad. Nie widzi żadnych siniaków na jego twarzy.

\- To musiało być epickie walnięcie prosto w potylicę.

\- Nie… nie jest tak źle – Sam wykręca się od odpowiedzi.

Dean rozpoznaje ten ton, od razu rozumie, że nie było żadnego uderzenia, że Sam nigdy nie oberwał łomem. Ale dlaczego kłamał? Co chciał zatuszować kłamstwem?

 

_jest jedna rzecz, co do której nie mam już wątpliwości_

Dean czuje, jak na chwilę świat się kurczy, skupia się w jednym punkcie i zrozumienie uderza go tak mocno, że przepływa przez niego falami szoku.

Sam to całował.

Ta myśl jest tak wszechogarniająca, że przez kilka sekund jest wszystkim, co istnieje. Tak całkowita i jedyna, że niemal słyszy puste zgrzyty reszty mózgu wokół niej.

Nie ma w sobie sił, by złościć się na brata o coś, o co ten warczał na niego – jest zbyt zajęty byciem osłupiałym. To, jak długo Sam musiał całować to coś, by stracić przytomność… Cóż, to musiało być więcej niż tych kilka sekund, których doświadczył osobiście, bo on nie czuł nawet lekkich zawrotów głowy.

Sam… nie tylko pozwolił się pocałować, ale kontynuował pocałunek.

Sam…był… chętny…

Jadą autostradą i Dean gwałtownie skręca, opony ze zgrzytem wjeżdżają w żwir na poboczu.

\- Co robisz? – Sam się prostuje i wygląda na zmartwionego.

Nie odpowiada. Wyłącza silnik i światła, opuszcza szybę po swojej stronie. Opiera brodę na palcach, łokieć wysuwa za okno. Trwa przyjemna, wiosenna noc, lekki chłód wypełnia auto.

Sam całował to coś… myśląc, że to Dean… przez długi czas.

To… jest kurewsko popieprzone. Ale nawet nie w połowie tak niepokojące, jak powinno dla niego być.

Sam musiał…

Naprawdę?

Ale…

Naprawdę?

Autorki fików to widziały. Chuck zawsze to widział – nieważne, jak bardzo sam Chuck protestuje. Pracownicy moteli i restauracji i nawet przypadkowi ludzie na ulicy brali ich za parę. Nawet Castiel zdawał się tak uważać.

Czy Sam też to tak widział? Od jak dawna tak ich postrzegał?

 

_Czy naprawdę jest z nami tak źle, Dean? Że aż nie potrafimy się nawzajem rozpoznać?_

 

Tak, najwyraźniej tak źle z nimi było.

\- Dean? – głos Sama dociera do niego z daleka. Brzmi na wkurzonego, jakby już powtórzył jego imię więcej niż kilka razy.

\- Co?

\- Spytałem, co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?

\- Nic. – Wraca do siebie. – Tylko… potrzebowałem chwili.

\- Na co?

Obraca kluczyk w stacyjce i włącza silnik, skręcając z powrotem na jezdnię i dodając gazu.

\- Stary. Co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Nic – mówi Dean, szybko i stanowczo. Zaciska zęby i wpatruje się w drogę.

\- W porządku. – Sam sięga do radia i podkręca dźwięk.

Klepie go w rękę i ścisza do poprzedniego poziomu.

\- Serio. – Sam obraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. – Co się kurwa dzieje?

\- Kierowca wybiera muzykę i jej głośność.

Pasażer wzdycha i zamyka się na dobre.

I powinien, bo Sam jest wielkim oszukańczym oszustem, który oszukuje.

Kurwa, chyba powinien odstawić na trochę LiveJournal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za małe opóźnienie, obiecałam przecież, że wstawię rano, co było nierozważne, bo rano się śpi, prawda?
> 
> Wesołych Świąt, a dla tych, dla których wesołe być nie mogą - dających się przeżyć świąt.

Cisza przedłuża się, gdy Dean jedzie przez ciemność, a Sam zasypia w końcu na siedzeniu pasażera. Dean zerka na niego co parę chwil, trybiki w jego mózgu wciąż pracują, aż wreszcie się poddaje, skręca na najbliższym zjeździe z autostrady i znajduje motel.   
Wciąż zerka na brata, gdy wchodzą do pokoju. Sam rzuca swoje bagaże na łóżko i idzie do łazienki, podczas gdy Dean po prostu tam stoi, przerzucając ubrania w swojej własnej torbie, obserwując jak szerokie ramiona Sama znikają za drzwiami. Kładzie torbę na podłodze.   
Sam nie jest całkowicie nieatrakcyjny. Dean jest tego świadomy. W końcu jest Winchesterem. Chodzi o to, że zawsze, odkąd tylko pamiętał, był jego głupim młodszym bratem z idiotyczną grzywką wpadającą do oczu. O to i o fakt, że Dean Tak Bardzo Nie Jest Gejem. I z całą pewnością tak bardzo nie jest gejem w odniesieniu do swojego młodszego brata.   
Z wyjątkiem…  
Myśli o tych kilku sekundach, kiedy całował potwora noszącego twarz Sama, jak lgnął do niego, jak ciekawiło go, jak będzie to odczuwał.   
Nie, wciąż nie gej. To przez Sama. To się nie liczy.  
I… Sam też całował się z tym czymś, myśląc, że to Dean, więc najwyraźniej Sam myśli o nich… w ten sposób.   
To dlatego ludzie nas slashują.  
Kurwa.   
\- Spójrz na nas, Sam. Zrobilibyśmy dla siebie wszystko. Żaden z nas nie nadaje się do życia bez tego drugiego. Całymi dniami jeździmy jednym autem, razem jemy, śpimy w tym samym pokoju. Kiedy ostatnio spędziliśmy chociaż kilka godzin osobno?   
Bo oni… oni są braćmi.   
Więc są braćmi, którzy nie potrafią wytrzymać bez siebie bez rozpadania się na części, co z tego? I braćmi, którzy nie potrafią żyć bez siebie nawzajem, samemu nie chcąc przy tym zginąć. To ma sens. To normalne.   
Zawsze mieli tylko siebie nawzajem. Co z tego, że są trochę...  
… braćmi, którzy całują się ze swoimi sobowtórami.   
To tak dalekie od normy.   
I żaden z nas nigdy nie będzie miał żony ani dzieci, ani nawet związku, dopóki poluje, a obaj wiemy, że polowanie kończy się razem z życiem.   
Jedną rzeczą jest czytanie fików o tym, jak pieprzysz swojego brata, ale czymś innym jest myślenie o tym, jak pieprzysz swojego brata i czymś zupełnie innym jest pieprzenie swojego brata. Dean znajduje się na krawędzi tego ostatniego, co jest całkowicie szalone albo byłoby całkowicie szalone, kilka tygodni temu. Tydzień temu było dosyć dziwne, a kilka dni temu było ledwo warte wspomnienia. A dzisiaj, teraz?  
To ma sens. W sposób, w jaki nic sensu mieć nie powinno.   
Słyszy z łazienki odgłosy spłuczki i wody lejącej się z kranu. Ma minutę, może pół, zanim Sam wróci, i bierze głęboki wdech, podejmując decyzję.   
Sam wychodzi z łazienki i Dean patrzy na niego.  
\- Pocałowałeś to – mówi cicho.   
Sam zerka na niego z winą wypisaną pod opadającymi na twarz włosami.   
\- Nie tylko całowałeś. Obściskiwałeś się z tym… ze mną.   
Sam otwiera usta i zamyka je z powrotem, jego wzrok w panice krąży po całym pokoju.   
\- To nie było tak…   
\- Nie jestem głupi, Sam. Nie ma śladów na twojej twarzy ani guzów na głowie. Nie zostałeś uderzony, więc musiałeś całować się z tym, aż wyssało z ciebie energię do nieprzytomności.   
Wyraz twarzy Sama krzyczy o beznadziejnym poczuciu winy i Dean jest pewny, że jego brat jest sekundy od przeproszenia albo zrobienia czegoś równie beznadziejnego. Nie chce iść w tym kierunku.   
\- Jedyne, co mnie obchodzi, to czemu nic nie powiedziałeś?  
Sam opuszcza ramiona i wygląda na kompletnie pokonanego.   
\- A co miałem powiedzieć, Dean? – mówi cicho i brzmi jak ktoś pogrążony w poczuciu winy. – Jestem pewny, że „ostatnio ciągle myślę o tym, jak pieprzymy się do upadłego” nie brzmi najlepiej.   
Dean mruga i gapi się na niego, przetwarzając to zdanie.   
\- A potem zobaczyłem ciebie. I też mnie całowałeś. – Sam dodaje jakby po namyśle, oskarżycielsko.   
Sam się myli. Dean chce mu to powiedzieć, wyjaśnić, że ta cała sytuacja to po prostu mokry sen jakiejś fanki. Że on nigdy, przenigdy nawet o tym nie myślał. Wzdycha i bierze kilka głębokich oddechów, zbliża się o kilka kroków.   
\- I miałeś czelność wyrzucać mi to.   
Sam kładzie dłonie na biodrach, wygląda, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale potem opuszcza ręce.   
\- Czekaj… co?  
\- Dlaczego mi to wyrzucałeś, Sam?  
\- Bo… bo mnie przerażało…. – Sam jąka się, połykając głoski.   
\- Taaa, mnie to też nieźle przeraża.   
\- Bez jaj. – Sam bierze głębszy wdech.   
\- To… - Dean szybkim i nerwowym ruchem ręki wskazuje brata, przestrzeń między nimi. – Chcesz tego? – pyta niskim głosem, słowa ledwo przeciskają mu się przez usta.   
Sam przełyka ciężko, jego ciało jest spięte, dłonie zaciska w pięści i patrzy na podłogę.   
\- A ty?  
Cóż… to odpowiedź na jego pytanie. Cholera. Nie jest nawet gotowy pomyśleć o tym, jak bardzo tego pragnie. Jak być może od zawsze tego pragnął, nawet tego nie wiedząc. Ale oto jest. To upiorne. Jak wtedy, kiedy zorientował się, że uwielbia Zozole, nawet jeśli smakują jak plastik i sprawiają, że wraz z każdym gryzem żołądek wywraca mu się na drugą stronę, i nie może przestać ich jeść.   
Dobra. Dobra. Przełyka ciężko i wbija paznokcie w dłoń.   
\- Jest… jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o którą muszę spytać.  
Sam mruga kilka razy i zaciska szczękę.   
\- Co takiego?  
Dean zaciska zęby, wahając się. I niech szlag to trafi. Doszli aż do tego. Czemu nie? Mimo to słowa wręcz bolą, kiedy opuszczają jego usta, i jąka się, gdy wyrzuca je z siebie w pośpiechu.   
\- Dlaczego do cholery wszyscy myślą, że ty jesteś aktywem? Dlaczego to zawsze mnie rżną w dupę, Sam?  
Sam… zatrzymuje się w pół ruchu, całkowicie zamiera, twarz nie wyraża nic poza czystym szokiem.   
\- Ty… czytałeś… fanfiki?  
Dean uważa, że jest całkowicie usprawiedliwiony.  
\- Wiem, że ty też to robiłeś – mówi, unosząc podbródek i uśmiechając się wyzywająco. Podchodzi o krok w stronę brata.   
\- Dean. – Sam przez sekundę wygląda na zawstydzonego, włosy opadają mu na oczy, kiedy pochyla głowę i ucieka od niego spojrzeniem.   
\- Jestem starszym bratem. To ja wciąż polowałem, kiedy ty uciekłeś. To ja zaliczam przynajmniej jedną laskę w każdym mieście, w którym się zatrzymujemy. Ty… - znów na niego wskazuje – ty płaczesz i jesteś pieprzonym dzieckiem-kwiatem i inne takie idiotyzmy.  
Sam otwiera usta, językiem przesuwa po górnych zębach, przytakując.  
\- Racja. Skoro już wyznajemy sobie różne rzeczy… Znalazłem wykresy w Sieci, pokazujące, ile razy każdy z nas płakał w ciągu trwania serii. – Zerka na Deana z błyskiem w oku. – Zgadnij, kto jest większą beksą?   
\- To totalna bzdura – syczy Dean, zbliżając się o jeszcze jeden krok. – To ty jesteś laską w tym związku.   
\- Ty masz ładniejsze rzęsy – mówi Sam, przygryzając wargę.   
\- To ja jestem cholernym aktywem i dobrze o tym wiesz – warczy, pchając brata na ścianę.   
Sam uśmiecha się i ma czelność wywrócić oczyma.   
\- No nie wiem, Dean. Dziewięćdziesiąt procent naszych fanek uważa, że uwielbiasz być pieprzony w tyłek. Ta interpretacja musi mieć jakieś podstawy.   
\- Może dlatego, że ty jesteś cholerną Wielką Stopą – prycha Dean, dociskając go całym ciałem do ściany. – Jakby to robiło jakąś różnicę.   
\- Może dlatego, że ty zawsze musisz sobie rekompensować.   
Napiera na niego gwałtownie, wciskając go w ścianę.   
\- Może dlatego, że ty jesteś tym „mrocznym”.   
\- Cóż – mówi Sam, odchylając głowę i patrząc w dół na brata. Włosy opadają mu w tył, na kark i kiedy przełyka, jego jabłko Adama porusza się, co jest doskonale widoczne na odsłoniętej szyi. – Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać – jego głos jest niski, ochrypły, trzęsący się z napięcia.   
Do Deana nagle dociera, jak blisko się znajdują: całym ciałem przyciska Sama do ściany, ich twarze dzielą cale, jego palce zaciskają się na ramionach kurtki brata.   
Powinien go puścić – wie, że powinien, powinien odwrócić się i odejść, dokładnie w tej chwili – z wielu powodów, innych niż ten oczywisty, że Sam jest jego młodszym bratem.   
Są dla siebie wszystkim, co mają. Nigdy nie będą mieli nikogo więcej. Tak zawsze było, ale to… te uczucia… są tak ostateczne. Mogą zniszczyć wszystko. Ale mają jakiś popieprzony sens. Naprawdę popieprzony, szalony sens.   
To dlatego ludzie nas slashują.  
Spójrz na nas, Sam.   
Boże, to brzmi jak każda wincestowa klisza, jaką kiedykolwiek czytał. Przez ułamek sekundy dopada go paranoiczne wrażenie, że został uwięziony w fanfiku.   
\- Jesteś moim młodszym bratem – ton Deana jest mniej pewny, niż by sobie tego życzył.   
\- Czy to ci mówi, że jestem twoim młodszym bratem? – pyta Sam, wypychając biodra w jego stronę, mocno i wyzywająco. Szybkie, ostre tarcie powodujące przyjemność, nacisk i faktura dżinsów, Sam przeciągający powoli ten ruch. Sam. Naciskający na jego fiuta. I to powinno być tak kurewsko złe, ale to jego fiut i najwyraźniej on nie dyskryminuje ze względu na pokrewieństwo.   
\- Kurwa – wzdycha, odrywając Sama od ściany i rzucając go na łóżko. Nie myśli, kiedy opada na niego, czując, jak odbija się od materaca na skutek pchnięcia i ich ciała się zderzają. Dean unosi nogę i jasna cholera, biodro Sama powinno być zarejestrowane jako broń, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak wbija się w jego brzuch. Sam nie przestaje go obłapiać tymi idiotycznie wielkimi dłońmi i Dean nie może oddychać, tak blisko ust swojego brata.   
Taaa, być może minęli kilka linii granicznych tego, co niewłaściwe.   
Pieprzyć to. On… jest tutaj. Równie dobrze może to zrobić. Przykłada swoje usta do warg Sama, niezręcznie i mocno, nieuważnie i mokro.   
Czytał o tym setki razy… ale to w niczym nie przypomina wincestowych pocałunków. Sam nie smakuje słodko ani żywiołowo, ani jak zaginiony do tej pory fragment duszy Deana. Smakuje jak Sam. Smakuje słono, śliną i posmakiem pepperoni z pizzy, trochę cebulą z sałatki, którą zjadł na lunch, wciąż obecną w jego oddechu. Czuje zarost z jego brody kłujący go w dolną wargę, język wślizgujący się zbyt szybko i niedbale w jego usta, zbyt miękkie wargi i kark Sama pod swoimi palcami.   
To Sam, pod nim, pieszczący jego usta językiem i ssący jego wargę.   
Odsuwa się.  
\- Okey – zaczyna się podnosić. – To jest zbyt dziwne.   
\- Myślałem, że będziesz aktywem – Sam wypuszcza z siebie słowa razem z oddechem, kiedy zagarnia go z powrotem. Gryzie jego szyję, tuż pod uchem, językiem przesuwa po skórze i kurwa, to jest… całkiem przyjemne. Gdyby Sam przesunął się nieco w lewo... Dean odruchowo ustawia szyję pod lepszym kątem, a Sam obejmuje ustami właściwy punkt i ssie. Dean przechyla głowę na bok, jęcząc. Okey, to jest… naprawdę przyjemne, a naprawdę nie powinno takie być, ale Sam robi coś nikczemnego z językiem na jego skórze i minął tydzień, odkąd Dean sobie obciągnął, traci więc zdolność do odróżniania dobra od zła w żenująco szybkim tempie.  
\- Kurwa, to głupie – wzdycha.   
\- Ty jesteś głupi – syczy na niego Sam.   
Dean chwyta go za tył głowy, wokół palców zaplata te jego idiotyczne, emowate kosmyki, które pewnego dnia zaplączą się w coś i go zabiją.   
\- Sucza – warczy, ciągnąc za włosy.  
\- Palant – mówi Sam, chociaż w zasadzie nie tyle mówi, co jęczy, odchylając głowę.  
\- Wiedziałem – dyszy Dean. – Jesteś takim cholernym pasywem.   
\- Dzisiaj – uśmiecha się Sam.  
\- Zawsze. – Czuje, jak serce Sama wali mu w piersi, kości i mięśnie jego ciała poruszają się pod nim. Gorące, twarde wybrzuszenie jego fiuta przyciska się do Deana, dłonie przyciągają go bliżej. Dean ściąga z Sama kurtkę, łapie krawędź jego koszulki i podciąga ją w górę, zdejmując mu ją przez głowę.   
Całe kilometry skóry rozciągają się pod nim i Dean wie, jak jej dotykać, wie, gdzie położyć ręce, usta, język. Gdzie ugryźć i gdzie drażnić. Kobiety… ludzie… wszyscy się różnią pod względem tego, co lubią, ale jest kilka punktów, które są stałe i zawsze się sprawdzają.   
Pozbywa się myśli, że to jest Sam, i pochyla się, wyciągając kark. Otwiera usta i otacza wargami jego gardło, w miejscu, gdzie czuje puls, gryzie go mocno i krótko, językiem łagodząc ugryzienie, a usta zaczynają ssać.   
Nie wie, czego się spodziewał, ale jest całkiem pewny, że poczytalna część jego mózgu nie sądziła, że nastąpi coś takiego: Sam odchylający mocniej głowę, wypinający biodra, drżący całym ciałem pod nim.   
Więc.. te punkty działają też na Sama.   
Kurwa, to jest dziwne.   
\- Sam… - potrząsa głową, przesuwając ustami po jego skórze.  
\- Nawet nie zaczynaj –dyszy Sam, palce wczepiając w tył jego głowy, próbując złapać krótkie włosy, przyciągnąć go bardziej, wyginając szyję pod jego ustami.   
Waha się przez sekundę i Sam chichocze, jego klatka piersiowa uderza o pierś Deana.   
\- Cipa – dodaje i Dean widzi jego uśmieszek, nawet jeśli nie patrzy na jego twarz.   
Och, sam się prosi.   
Zsuwa się niżej, zębami otacza sutek Sama, skubiąc i ssąc, dłoń we włosach odciąga głowę brata jeszcze dalej. I jak wielka dziewczyna, którą jest, Sam drży pod nim, oddycha ciężko i jęczy. Dean uśmiecha się, przygryzając lekko, i Sam pod nim praktycznie natychmiastowo brzmi jakby umierał. I boże, jest głośny.   
Drugą rękę zsuwa po boku Sama, paznokcie zostawiają ślad na skórze. Zaciska usta i ssie mocno, a Sam wczepia kompulsywnie palce w jego włosy.  
\- Pieprzona zdzira – mówi Dean, wyrywając głowę z jego chwytu.   
Idzie niżej, przesuwając ustami po brzuchu Sama, każdy mięsień napina się, jakby tylko czekał, aż Dean zacznie go lizać i gryźć. To tak cholernie łatwe, nakręcać Sama, jak za każdym innym razem, gdy uprawiał seks.   
Kładzie usta pomiędzy jego biodrami, rozpinając jego dżinsy. Łapie je mocno, ściąga jeszcze niżej, ustami przesuwa po materiale na wewnętrznej stronie ud i gryzie. Całe ciało Sama pod nim trzęsie się konwulsyjnie i Dean uśmiecha się w jego skórę.   
Taak, jest w tym dobry. Mężczyzna czy kobieta. Nie żeby wcześniej miał wątpliwości.   
W końcu jest Deanem Winchesterem i jeśli jest cokolwiek poza polowaniem w czym jest dobry? To właśnie to.   
Ściąga spodnie z Sama, zrywa je z jego kostek i rzuca podłogę.   
Cholera. Nie żeby wcześniej nie wiedział, że Sam jest hojnie wyposażony. Te wszystkie zerknięcia, które wymienili przez lata. Ale Chryste, kiedy jest twardy… Nie żeby Dean nie miał się czym chwalić – Sam jest długi, ale on nadrabia objętością, chociaż nie jest też krótki. Nigdy w życiu nie ssał fiuta, ale nie obchodzi go to w tej chwili. I może to zrobić. Liże powoli wzdłuż całej długości i czuje smak czegoś więcej niż skóry, ale nie taki zły. Wcale nie taki zły.   
Sam drży i trzęsie się, obiema rękami łapie głowę Deana, jakby wiedział, że naprawdę nie powinien, ale i tak to robi.   
Dean wie, co jest dla niego przyjemne… Wszystko co musi zrobić, to trochę possać, językiem przeciągnąć po główce, bo wie, jakie to niebiańskie uczucie. I palce Sama zaciskają się, wbijają się w jego czaszkę, błagając o więcej.   
\- Zdzira – stwierdza znowu. Otwiera usta i wsuwa w nie fiuta, biorąc Sama tak głęboko, jak zdoła, i ssąc go, końcówką języka drażniąc główkę. Jest mokro i dziwacznie, chwilę zajmuje mu zorientowanie się, że musi ssać przez cały czas, bez względu na to, czy porusza się w dół, czy w górę. Kiedy już to chwyta, łatwo jest zauważyć, że powinien poruszać jedynie szyją, trzymając głowę nieruchomo, pozwalając, by jego wargi i język odwalały całą robotę. Biodra Sama drgają z każdym jego ruchem, paznokcie zostawiają ślady na czaszce i jego młodszy brat wykrzykuje każde przekleństwo, jakie Dean kiedykolwiek słyszał. Ssie mocniej i kładzie dłoń na jego brzuchu, by przytrzymać go w miejscu. Sam zawsze się wiercił.   
Eksperymentuje. Przekrzywia nieco głowę, posuwając się w dół, język wsuwa pod fiuta, ssie samą główkę, po czym zaczyna zabawę od początku.   
\- Kurwa – syczy Sam i Dean orientuje się od razu, że to znak, że zaraz dojdzie. Odsuwa usta i zamiast nich używa ręki, obserwując jak Sam pieprzy jego zaciśniętą pięść, spuszczając się grubymi pasmami na swój brzuch, odrzucając w tył głowę i zaciskając palce na pościeli zamiast na jego głowie. Dochodzi i dochodzi, żyły nabrzmiewają na jego szyi jak struny, całe ciało sztywnieje, robiąc przy tym więcej hałasu niż którakolwiek z dziewczyn Deana. Sam jest całkowicie bezwstydny, ani trochę się nie wstrzymuje.   
Nigdy by tego nie zgadł. Sam drży na prześcieradle, z zamkniętymi oczyma, praktycznie odgryzając sobie dolną wargę, całkowicie rozluźniony.   
Wciąż porusza ręką, chociaż Sam już doszedł, zaciska palce. Wie, jak wykonać ręczną robótkę, jak wyciągnąć z kogoś ostatnie krople już po fali orgazmu. Drugą ręką przesuwa po jego brzuchu, po wilgotnym śladzie, mocząc w nim palce, a mięśnie Sama drgają odruchowo.   
To, myśli Dean wsuwając nawilżoną dłoń pomiędzy uda Sama, to jest ta część, gdzie my…  
Strząsa z siebie tę myśl i przykłada końcówkę palca do skóry. Sam wciąga głośno powietrze- a potem podciąga kolana, oddychając wolno.   
Deanowi nagle zasycha w ustach i zagryza dolną wargę, pozwalając, by opuszek palca wślizgnął się w Sama, tylko trochę.   
Reakcja Sama jest natychmiastowa, biodra podnoszą się z materaca, niski jęk wprawia jego ciało w wibracje.   
Sam jest piekąco gorący w środku i tak cholernie ciasny. Nie wydaje się specjalnie inny od wnętrza dziewczyny, jego mięśnie zaciskają się wokół palca. Dean wsuwa go nieco głębiej, czuje jak Sam spina się i rozluźnia wraz z oddechem. Wsuwa palec powoli, a kiedy Sam przyjmuje go całkowicie, wyginając się i pieprząc się na nim samemu, dokłada drugi.   
Przyzwyczajenie się do nich zajmuje mu minutę lub dwie, ale kiedy już to zrobi, miota biodrami jak totalna dziwka, chowając twarz w poduszce, oddychając ciężko, z otwartymi ustami. Czy to serio… jest przyjemne? Zastanawia się Dean i próbuje rozciągnąć palce tak, jak o tym czytał.   
Całe ciało Sama unosi się na łóżku i jeśli dźwięki, jakie się z niego wydobywają, mają być jakąś wskazówką, to jest naprawdę cholernie przyjemne. Dean powtarza więc ten ruch, i znowu, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze kilka razy, i kiedy wreszcie Sam brzmi, jakby walczył o to, by nie odgryźć sobie języka z przyjemności, Dean orientuje się, że jest wciąż twardy jak skała i zanurzenie fiuta w tym wilgotnym, ciasnym, gorącym wnętrzu byłoby o wiele przyjemniejsze dla nich obu.   
Dean unosi się, by usiąść na piętach, wyciąga palce i sięga po swój portfel, gdzie trzyma prezerwatywę. Rzuca kondom na łóżko i rozbiera się, wiedząc, że Sam na niego patrzy, i to… trochę surrealistyczne, ale Dean nigdy nie był nieśmiały. Cholera, zaraz i tak wypieprzy Sama – nie sądzi, żeby w tym momencie mógł przestać, nawet gdyby chciał – więc jeśli Sam chce podziwiać widoki, nie ma nic przeciwko.   
Rozwija prezerwatywę wprawionym ruchem, ale nawilżenie ręki w stygnącej spermie na brzuchu Sama nie jest już tak odruchowe. Ale to tylko… sprawianie, żeby facet był mokry jak dziewczyna. Nie aż tak odmienne. Przesuwa ręką po całej długości fiuta, zaciska ją mocno na silikonowej powierzchni, nie może powstrzymać odruchowego zamknięcia oczu na tę pieszczotę.   
Sam podciągnął nogi, więc wszystko, co Dean musi zrobić, to położyć się… Kładzie dłonie po obu stronach ciała brata… i pchnąć. Ich klatki piersiowe ocierają się o siebie, Sam oddycha ciężko, wpatrując się w niego…   
Dean pochyla głowę, gryzie go w szyję, wsuwając się głębiej, czuje, jak ciało Sama otwiera się przed nim, tak gorące i ciasne, zaciskając się na główce jego fiuta tak mocno, że Dean warczy i wbija zęby głębiej w skórę Sama.   
\- Zrób to - szepcze Sam, dłońmi obejmując dół pleców brata.  
Dean zamyka oczy, chowa twarz w zgięciu jego szyi i napiera biodrami. Gorące wnętrze zaciska się na jego fiucie jak imadło, kiedy powoli się w nim zanurza, oddychając ciężko, aż dochodzi do samego końca. Końca. Jest zanurzony po jądra w Samie. W Samie. I czuje, że być może potrzebuje chwili, żeby to przetworzyć – ale wtedy Sam wbija pięty i paznokcie w jego pośladki.   
Mały gnojek, myśli Dean, cofając biodra, wyciągając z niego fiuta niemal do samego końca, drażniąc wejście, i robił to dziewczynom tyle razy, że to niemal naturalne. Wsuwa się z powrotem, dłonie zaciska na ramionach Sama i trzyma go w miejscu, zęby zatapiając w jego klatce piersiowej. Skóra, w którą się wgryza jest bardziej umięśniona niż jest przyzwyczajony, ale to tylko znaczy, że Sam jest twardszy, że może znieść więcej.   
Dean przekręca głowę i zaczyna poruszać biodrami, wsuwając się głębiej z każdym ruchem. Sam odrzuca głowę do tyłu, obnażając przed nim więcej gardła, ustami łapiąc spazmatycznie powietrze, gdy zaczyna unosić biodrami naprzeciw jego ruchom. Dean wie, co to prostata i dzięki fanfikom jest całkiem pewny, że właśnie w nią trafił.   
Wbija się w niego mocniej, pod tym samym kątem, przyśpieszając i kręcąc biodrami. Sam unosi ciało, pierś uderza w Deana, kiedy odpowiada mu w połowie każdego ruchu. Obaj są już spoceni, ich ciała stały się śliskie, poruszają się niesynchronizowanie, próbując znaleźć wspólny rytm. Dean znowu próbuje trafić w ten punkt, czuje przemożną satysfakcję, kiedy Sam drży i zamiera w bezruchu. Wykorzystuje to, by chwycić go za biodra i przytrzymać w miejscu. Teraz on nadaje rytm ich ruchom, wysuwając się i wsuwając głęboko, odrobinę szybciej, mocniej – chciałby o wiele szybciej i mocniej, ale sądzi, że nad tym będą musieli jeszcze popracować. Poci się i napina mięśnie, kiedy pieprzy go nieco mocniej, nieco szybciej z każdym ruchem, zagryza wargę, czując tarcie wokół swojego fiuta, całe ciało Sama zdaje się ocierać o jego penis.   
\- Nie jestem dziewczyną, Dean – szepcze Sam, zaciskając dłonie na jego tyłku. – Pieprz mnie mocniej.   
Kciuk wbija w kość biodrową Sama tak mocno, że musi go tym krzywdzić, drugą ręką łapie jego ramię, twarz chowa w jego szyi, włosy Sama opadają na nią, kiedy wbija się w niego z impetem, ciała uderzają o siebie. Sam jęczy i unosi nogi, obejmuje nimi Deana w pasie, zupełnie jak dziewczyna. I to trochę… dziwne – nogi Sama są tak cholernie długie, że mógłby opleść go nimi dwukrotnie – ale daje mu szersze pole manewru. Łapie ramiona brata obiema dłońmi i unosi się, wbijając fiuta z każdym gwałtownym ruchem, wdzierając się w Sama, aż ten zaczyna odpychać się od łóżka, z napiętym ciałem, gorączkowo obłapiając Deana wszędzie, gdzie może dosięgnąć.   
Czuje fiut Sama na swoim brzuchu, kiedy go pieprzy, znowu twardy, więc sięga między ich ciała, pieprzy go jeszcze mocniej, owijając wokół niego palce. Jego skóra klei się od zaschniętej spermy, co nieco utrudnia obciąganie, ale Dean tylko wierci biodrami, wbijając się w niego i zaciska dłoń na fiucie, i to wystarczy. Sam zaciska się wokół niego tak mocno, że Dean niemal widzi gwiazdy, orgazm przechodzi przez niego z wściekłą intensywnością.   
Ta część nie pojawi się w Ewangelii, Chuck, myśli Dean, wbijając się w mocno w brata, kiedy dochodzi. 

*

Daleko stąd, Chuck budzi się pokryty zimnym potem. Oddycha z trudem, sięgając po butelkę, a nie po szklankę. 

*

Dean wciąż leży, oddychając ciężko i pocąc się obok Sama, który ma takie same problemy ze złapaniem oddechu. W końcu wysuwa się z niego i zdejmuje kondom, rzucając go na podłogę. Naprawdę powinien się ruszyć, położyć się na własnym łóżku, które nie jest pełne spoconego Sama. Ale ma za sobą długą noc i ledwo udaje mu się dokończyć tę myśl, zanim zasypia. 

*

Kiedy budzi się następnego dnia, z twarzą wtuloną w klatkę piersiową Sama, nie jest to nawet w połowie tak przerażające, jak się spodziewał.   
Myśli o tym przez kilka sekund, zanim się rusza i upewnia, że jest co najmniej osiemdziesiąt procent mniej ześwirowany niż przewidywał.   
Co jest po prostu… dziwne. Już sam brak dziwności jest dziwny. Pieprzył swojego brata. To powinno być zmieniające życie doświadczenie. To powinno być coś, o czym nigdy nie będą rozmawiać, przenigdy. To powinna być kupa śmieci zamieciona pod dywan, która wygląda jak przykryte dywanem wysypisko, którego udajesz, że nie widzisz. W końcu Winchesterowie są ekspertami w ignorowaniu swojego emocjonalnego bagażu.   
A przynajmniej byli, zanim odkryli fanfiction, myśli Dean i wzdycha. Prawdopodobnie właśnie ono jest powodem, dla którego nie ma z tym tak wielkiego problemu. Gdyby kiedykolwiek istniał kurs przygotowawczy do odbycia stosunku z własnym bratem…   
Pieprzyć to. To dosyć myślenia na jeden ranek.   
Unosi się powoli, krzywiąc się, gdy odrywa przylepioną zeschłą spermą skórę brzucha od Sama.   
I wcale nie czuje się z tym dziwnie, oprócz tego, że dziwny jest dla niego brak dziwności, czemu?  
Głowa go boli. Potrzebuje kawy i prysznica. Ale Sam się budzi, mruga i przeciąga się pod nim.   
\- Już rano? – pyta, jakby dziwiło go światło w pokoju.   
\- Taaak – Dean przełyka ciężko, ich nagie ciała nadal są do siebie przyciśnięte pod przykryciem.   
Sam mruczy coś, obraca się twarzą w poduszkę.   
\- Potrzebuję jeszcze godziny snu – mówi, jakby Dean nie leżał na nim nagi, jakby wczoraj nie uprawiali seksu.   
A Dean… serio nie ma nic przeciwko temu.   
\- Okey – mówi. – Ty śpisz. Ja… idę pod prysznic.   
Sam przytakuje i zapada się głębiej w poduszkę.  
\- Zostaw mi trochę ciepłej wody – mamrocze. 

*

Dean suszy się, czekając, aż dziwaczność tej sytuacji w niego uderzy. Powinien czuć się winny, ale tak nie jest. To, co czuje, jest czymś zupełnie innym. Zastanawia się, kiedy kazirodztwo stało się dla nich po prostu kolejną rzeczą do zaakceptowania – jak polowanie na potwory i demony i ratowanie świata. To wszystko… nie wydaje się tak popieprzone jak powinno i to samo w sobie jest popieprzone. Wydaje się… zbyt łatwe i Dean nie może przestać podświadomie czekać, aż spadnie kolejna bomba.   
Wychodzi z łazienki z ręcznikiem owiniętym w pasie i niemal wpada na Sama, który… wciąż jest nagi. Okey. To jest trochę dziwne.   
Jeszcze dziwniejsze powinno być to, jak Sam odwraca się w jego stronę, pcha go na ścianę i pada przed nim na kolana. Powinno być, Dean o tym wie, ale… Sam liże ścieżkę w dół jego brzucha, aż do ręcznika i wszystko, co jest racjonalną myślą, znika z jego mózgu. Sam gryzie go lekko, ściąga z niego ręcznik i Dean opiera głowę o ścianę.   
Jeśli Sam chce mu zrobić loda, Dean z pewnością nie będzie go powstrzymywał. Nie może pozbyć się uczucia, że pewnie powinien, ale cholera, skoro już go wypieprzył… O ile gorsze to może być?   
Sam przesuwa językiem aż do podstawy jego fiuta, mokro i niezręcznie, śliniąc się przy tym amatorsko, ale nawet to podnieca Deana. I nagle jego język znajduje się u spodu główki i głowa Deana uderza o ścianę, biodra wyrywają się do przodu w geście oznaczającym „o kurwa tak!”. Gorące, gładkie usta oplatają główkę i ssą, język ją pieści, dokładnie w tym punkcie, w którym powinien, a wargi zaciskają się mocno.   
\- O cholera, taaak – jęczy Dean, palce zaciska na szczęce brata.   
I Sam wydaje z siebie pełen satysfakcji odgłos, który nie zostawia mu innego wyboru niż wepchnąć fiuta głębiej w jego usta, zmuszając go, by przyjął więcej. Sam nawet nie drgnie, bierze go w usta ta głęboko jak zdoła i cofa się nieco, ssąc mocno.   
\- Już to robiłeś… - udaje się wyjęczeć Deanowi.   
Sam potrząsa głową, przecząc, i ten gest robi naprawdę interesujące rzeczy z jego fiutem. Ssanie, ruchy języka, palce zaciskające się na biodrach i kurwa, to jest przyjemne. Nie może się powstrzymać przez pchaniem głębiej, bolesnym ciągnięciem włosów Sam, który zdaje się nie mieć nic przeciwko.   
\- Kurwa… Sam… - jęczy, ciągnąc go za włosy, próbując się wycofać. Ale Sam tylko ssie mocniej i Dean musi uciec od niego spojrzeniem, bo to za dużo… patrzeć jak Sam ssie mu fiuta, czuć to…   
Wchodzi głębiej i Sam robi coś z językiem, coś, czego Dean nie umie nawet nazwać, ale w reakcji na co jego brzuch i jądra tężeją, przyjemność zalewa jego ciało, gdy traci nad nim kontrolę, dochodząc w długim, ostrym pchnięciu, pieprząc usta swojego młodszego brata. Sam ssie i zaciska na nim usta, i przełyka. Przełyka i Dean czuje kolejne uderzenie przyjemności, całe ciało wygina się po ścianą.   
Dean wciąż oddycha ciężko, opierając się o ścianę, kiedy Sam wstaje i wyciera usta.   
\- Więc - mówi, patrząc na Deana. – Omlet na śniadanie?  
Dean wpatruje się w niego przez kilka długich sekund.   
\- Jasne – odpowiada w końcu. – Może być omlet. 

*  
Sam idzie pod prysznic, a Dean się ubiera, mózg wciąż przeżywa zwarcie na tle porannej niespodzianki. Wie, że powinien czuć się z tym źle, ale głównie czuje się trochę miękki w kolanach, kiedy wkłada dżinsy. Sam… wyraźnie nie ma nic przeciwko i Dean myśli, że tylko z tego powodu powinien czuć się jeszcze gorzej… ale… wcale tak nie jest.   
Spójrz na nas Sam.   
Może fani zawsze mieli co do tego rację. Może to po prostu kolejny krok.   
Laptop Sama wciąż leży na stole i Dean wkłada koszulkę, wahając się przez kilka sekund.   
Siada przed nim, żeby szybko sprawdzić swojego gmaila. Pierwsza wiadomość jest od bardzo pomocnej fanki, która wysłała mu listę linków do „najseksowniejszych wincestowych momentów”, więc kończy na LiveJournalu, czytając porno przez następne dwadzieścia minut. Tym razem Dean jest aktywem i nie jest takie złe. W zasadzie jest naprawdę dobre, myśli, przybliżając się do ekranu.   
Odgłos wody w łazience cichnie, więc czyści historię i ciasteczka, zamykając przeglądarkę.   
Siada na łóżku z jedną z powieści, otwierając ją na chybił trafił i starając się wyglądać na pochłoniętego lekturą. Nie wie nawet, na którą część serii patrzy. Sam wychodzi z łazienki po kilku minutach, nagi z wyjątkiem ręcznika owiniętego wokół pasa i Dean zerka na niego, niezdolny myśleć o niczym poza…   
Sam pochyla się, aby sięgnąć po swoją torbę i postawić ją na łóżku, wypinając biodra, gdy grzebie w jej zawartości, szukając ciuchów.   
Dean wciąż nie może myśleć o niczym poza pornoskiem i to naprawdę nie jego wina, że Sam jest niemal nagi i pochyla się w ten sposób.   
Zamyka książkę i pozwala jej spaść na podłogę, kiedy wstaje. Staje za swoim bratem, łapie go za biodra i obraca w swoją stronę. Nie jest nawet pewny, jaki wyraz twarzy będzie miał Sam ani co powie, więc z miejsca celuje w jego usta, unikając obu problemów i przechodząc prosto do sedna. Sam zdaje się nie mieć nic przeciwko. Chętnie otwiera usta, które smakują pastą do zębów, kiedy Dean wsuwa w nie język i jeśli mowa ciała Sama ma być jakąś wskazówką, sposób, w jaki porusza biodrami, napierając na niego, wskazuje, że jego brat nie całkiem nienawidzi to, co teraz robią. Całuje go mocno i głęboko, ściąga z niego ręcznik i pcha go na łóżko.   
Tym razem jest inaczej i niezbyt go obchodzi czemu – wie tylko, że jest lepiej. Sam wierci się pod nim, ze swoimi ostrymi jak brzytwy biodrami, śliskimi, twardymi mięśniami i gorącymi ustami. Ich ręce wpadają na siebie, kiedy obaj sięgają po siebie nawzajem, obłapiając się. Kolano Sama wbija się w biodro Deana, który łapie je i kładzie na łóżku, biodrami napierając na niego.   
Kładzie dłonie na klatce piersiowej Sama i zsuwa się niżej, oblizując usta, zanim bierze w nie jego fiuta. Sam jęczy i wije się, dłońmi łapie jego głowę i przeklina.   
To wciąż raczej surrealistyczne – mieć fiuta w ustach, ale to Sam i biorąc pod uwagę magiczne sztuczki, jakie odczynił nad nim niedawno… cóż, nie ma mowy, żeby jego młodszy brat był w czymś lepszy od niego.   
Nie śpieszy się, ssąc powoli i lubieżnie, oblizując każdy cal, aż jest pewny, że zna każdy punkt, który sprawia, że Sam wije się i drży, i jęczy, aż Sam popada w ekstazę, praktycznie błaga go, pocąc się w prześcieradła. Ale Dean znowu jest twardy jak skała, więc oblizuje dwa palce, aż błyszczą się od śliny i wsuwa je w Sama, wargi zaciskając na główce jego fiuta, oblizując ją raz po raz.   
\- Jezu kurwa Chryste – słowa uciekają z ust Sama, wypowiedziane drżącym, niskim głosem, całe ciało zaciska się wokół palców, biodra unoszą się w górę i w dół, żeby przyjąć je głębiej. Sam najwyraźniej bawi się świetnie, więc Dean rozsuwa palce jak szeroko jest w stanie, poruszając dłonią. Mokrymi od śliny ustami przesuwa po jego fiucie, pieprząc go palcami, rozciągając go i znajdując ten punkt, który wprawia całe ciało Sama w wibracje i pozbawia go tchu.   
Pociera palcami ten punkt, ssąc mocno główkę i drugą rękę musi położyć na brzuchu Sama, żeby utrzymać go na łóżku w bezruchu. Nie jest to aż tak różne od robienia minety dziewczynie, palce pocierają punkt G w środku, drażniąco, usta ssą tam, gdzie jest najprzyjemniej, zanim językiem zaczyna wyciągać z niego przyjemność.   
Przekręca rękę i naciska mocniej we wnętrzu Sama, kciukiem pocierając tuż pod jego jądrami i Sam podrywa się, jakby uderzył go piorun, więc Dean robi to znowu, kciuk przesuwa się powoli po pokrytej potem skórze. Sam wbija się niekontrolowanie w jego usta, wchodząc niego głębiej, niż Dean jest gotowy przyjąć, chowa więc palce w pięść, gdy jego gardło zaciska się kompulsywnie wokół główki. Całe ciało Sama tężeje, kiedy dochodzi ze stłumionym krzykiem, zanim Dean zdąża się odsunąć, słona gorycz zalewa mu usta. Nie smakuje aż tak okropnie, jak się spodziewał, ale wciąż nie jest smaczna, ale, cholera, już za późno. Odsuwa się trochę, żeby się nie udławić i przełyka szybko, palcami wciąż go pieprząc, jeszcze mocniej, ssąc, i Sam drży, zaciska się wokół Deana, zanim jego fiut wyrzuca z siebie kolejną porcję nasienia.   
\- Ojapierdole… - jęczy Sam, ale słowa szybko zmieniają się w nieartykułowany jęk.   
Dean ma swoje wątpliwości odnośnie do tego, jak bardzo powinno go to podniecać, ale jego ciało nie ma żadnych, kiedy trzyma resztę nasienia w ustach, ostatnich kilka kropel, zanim Sam się rozluźnia i w odrętwieniu pada na łóżko. Wysuwa z niego palce i sięga do swoich spodni, odpinając je. Wyciąga z nich fiuta i sięga do portfela po prezerwatywę. Rozwija ją, spluwa na rękę, nawilżając się szybko. Przysiada między nogami Sama i kilka razy próbuje w niego wejść, zanim Sam unosi nogi, by mu pomóc, i ooo taaak, tutaj. Wchodzi w niego, ledwo czując jakikolwiek opór. Mokrą dłoń owija wokół jego członka, obciągając mu, przedłużając orgazm. Wnętrze Sama jest tak gorące, że aż parzy, zaciska się na nim tak mocno, mięśnie drżą i spinają się, więc dochodzi szybko i mocno, orgazm miażdży go jedną potężną falą, paznokcie wbija w biodra brata, niemal przegryza własną wargę, spuszczając się w kilku krótkich, szybkich spazmach.   
Ma wrażenie, że twarz przykleiła mu się do ramienia Sama, a z ciała zniknęły kości. Ich pot miesza się ze sobą, kiedy obaj walczą o złapanie oddechu.   
Kurwa. Czy to… powinno być takie? Powinno? Bo to jest… całkiem kurewsko świetne.   
Coś musi się za tym kryć. Nic nigdy nie przyszło im tak łatwo.   
\- Wciąż… chcę… omlet… - dyszy Sam, krótkie, gorące oddechy owiewają policzek Deana.   
I jeśli komplikacje się pojawią, Dean czuje, że da sobie z nimi radę. 

*

Jadą główną ulicą miasteczka, gdy Dean wreszcie się odzywa.   
\- Wciąż nie jestem gejem.   
Sam krzywi się i przechyla głowę na bok.  
\- Nie lubię facetów – dodaje Dean.   
\- Dean – mówi Sam swoim „jak możesz być tak upośledzony?” tonem. – Ja jestem facetem.   
\- Nie liczysz się. Jesteś moim bratem.   
\- Taaa – odpowiada, potrząsając głową, jego oczy rozszerzają się nieco w niedowierzaniu. – To wszystko zmienia.   
\- Absolutna racja, że zmienia. To całkowicie inna sytuacja.   
\- A już myślałem, że zdołamy przejść przez to bez twojego załamania nerwowego – wzdycha Sam.   
\- Nie mam załamania nerwowego – odcina się Dean. – Ty i ja… to.. to ma jakiś pokręcony sens, tak? My… wszystko robimy razem, oddychamy tym samym powietrzem dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu. Równie dobrze możemy to przenieść na kolejny poziom, prawda? Co nie znaczy, że lubię facetów.   
Sam wywraca oczyma i zagryza wewnętrzną stronę policzka.  
\- Okey.   
\- Świetnie.


	5. Chapter 5

Żadna knajpa nie serwuje już zestawów śniadaniowych poza “Domem Waflów” na końcu ulicy, który jest ostatnim miejscem, jakie sprawdzają i Deanowi udaje się przekonać Sama, że wafle to zadowalający substytut omleta.

Jadą na północ bez żadnego celu, aż zatrzymują się na lunch. Decydują się na małą włoską knajpkę stojącą przy drodze. Jest tam cicho, a światło jest przygaszone, dekoracje zawierają dużo czerwieni i zwisających roślin doniczkowych. Bez słowa manewrują pomiędzy stolikami, siadają i chwytają za menu. Decydują się na makaron i Dean żartuje z tego, że Sam je swoje spaghetti łyżką, dopóki brat nie rzuca w niego klopsikiem. Klopsik zbyt długo nie daje się strząsnąć z widelca przy rzucaniu z powrotem i mija cel, lądując na stole. Dean ratuje go z niego, wpychając sobie do ust.

\- Obejrzymy coś – mówi, kiedy płacą rachunek.

\- Co? – pyta Sam, przechylając głowę na bok i patrząc na niego. Wygląda na niemal zaskoczonego tą ofertą i tak nią rozradowanego, że Deana aż skręca.

Uśmiecha się więc, chowając kartę kredytową z powrotem do portfela.

\- Dzisiaj premiera _Wolverine’a_. Możemy iść na poranny pokaz, żeby uniknąć tłumów.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć _Wolverine’a_?

\- Ile razy widziałem _Ostatni bastion_? – pyta Dean, otwierając drzwi do restauracji.

\- Tylko dlatego, że podobał ci się ten rudzielec – uśmiecha się Sam, krzywiąc się, gdy wychodzą na słońce.

Dean wzrusza ramionami, przechylając głowę i w sumie zgadzając się z nim. Nic nie równa się z gorącą laską w obcisłym kostiumie kopiącą czyjeś tyłki.

\- Ale Wolverine wciąż jest badassem. Poza tym, przydałoby mi się trochę bezmyślnej przemocy, żeby rozładować napięcie.

Sam namyśla się sekundę i przytakuje.

\- No dobra.

To, że wciąż jest najedzony po wizycie w restauracji, nie powstrzymuje Deana przed kupieniem dwóch wielkich kubków coli i pudełka popcornu, który tak długo polewa „masłem” aż popcorn zaczyna w nim pływać, po czym na wierzch wysypuje kopalnię soli. Sam marszczy się i ogląda to z obrzydzeniem, więc Dean rzuca w niego garścią, zostawiając tłusty ślad na policzku brata.

Sam mruga i uśmiecha się wbrew sobie, potrząsając głową.

\- Dupek – mówi bez przekonania.

Dean czuje się lepiej, niż zdarzało mu się od dłuższego czasu, kiedy siadają pośrodku jednego z przednich rzędów. Nie przeszkadza mu nawet, że Sam rozkłada ramiona i cały seans dźga go swoim ostrym łokciem. Uśmiecha się, kiedy jego brat w końcu się poddaje i sięga po popcorn.

Film nieźle radzi sobie z akcją i przemocą i Dean jest zasadniczo usatysfakcjonowany, kiedy znowu zapalają światła.

\- Ten film łamie każde prawo fizyki znane człowiekowi – mówi Sam, kiedy wychodzą z kina.

\- To ekranizacja komiksu, Sam. Nie traktuj tego zbyt poważnie.

Przemieszczają się ku wyjściu w opuszczającym salę tłumie, wpadając na siebie, i dopiero kiedy dochodzą do auta, Dean orientuje się, że Sam znajduje się w jego przestrzeni osobistej, stykając się z nim ramieniem. Teraz żaden tłum nie pcha ich na siebie, teraz są sami na parkingu. To trochę dziwne, ale Deanowi to nie przeszkadza, nie tak naprawdę.

 

*

 

Przejeżdżają przez Diabelską Wieżę w Wyoming, ponieważ Dean odmawia zatrzymania się w miejscu o takiej nazwie, nawet jeśli poruszają się wolno i bez wyraźnego celu. Pół godziny później zatrzymują się w innym miejscu, które może poszczycić się, że posiada prawa miejskie, chociaż nazywa się Hulett. Motel jest miły i anonimowy, po prostu kolejny stary, ceglany budynek ze złuszczającą się tapetą z lat 70. w pokoju z dwoma łóżkami.

Dean rzuca torbę na swoje łóżko i obserwuje, jak Sam obok robi to samo. Obaj zachowują się trochę niezręcznie, trochę dziwnie, ale pierwszym odruchem Deana jest ignorowanie tego. Jest w tym naprawdę dobry – mógłby dostać złoty medal, gdyby „ignorowanie słonia w pokoju” było dyscypliną olimpijską. Ale w dole brzucha czuje ten niepokojący…

Przywyknął do niepokoju. I stał się też dobry w jego ignorowaniu. Musiał, skoro stanowiło to część stylu życia Winchesterów. To zabawne, że dopiero teraz zauważył, jak ogarnia go niepokój. Zazwyczaj po prostu tam jest. A nie mógł go na powrót ogarnąć, jeśli wcześniej nie…

Kiedy odszedł? I czemu on tego nie zauważył?

Wszystko jedno.

Sam wciąż szuka czegoś w swojej torbie, a Dean nie chce, żeby to wszystko stało się zbyt dziwaczne. Nie jest nawet pewien, jak to teraz działa, ale nigdy wcześniej nie pozwolił, żeby coś takiego weszło mu w drogę.

\- Sam.

Sam przestaje szukać, prostuje się i powoli odwraca w jego stronę.

Dean staje pomiędzy łóżkami, podchodząc do niego.

\- Czy my… - milknie i unosi brodę, zanim znowu spojrzy bratu w oczy.  – Czy musimy o tym porozmawiać?

Sam wpatruje się w niego długo, tak długo, że Dean marzy, iż nigdy nie zadał tego cholernego pytania, bo, Chryste, to tylko jedno pytanie, a Sam zachowuje się, jakby napadła go hiszpańska inkwizycja.

\- Tylko jeśli ta rozmowa obejmuje omlety – mówi w końcu, usta układają mu się w uśmieszek.

Niepokój w brzuchu Deana uspokaja się.

\- Ty i twoje cholerne omlety – potrząsa głową i wywraca oczyma. – Dobra. Jutro.

\- A co zrobimy teraz? – pyta Sam, patrząc na niego wyzywająco.

Dean pcha go więc na łóżko i pokazuje mu, co teraz.

 

*

 

Pieprzą się całą noc i zasypiają bardzo późno, następnego dnia nie budzą się więc dostatecznie wcześnie, by dostać jakikolwiek omlet. Kiedy Dean się budzi, jest niemal jedenasta, ma poranny wzwód i musi się wysikać. Wsuwa na siebie bokserki i szybko idzie do łazienki, otwierając oczy tylko na tyle, na ile to konieczne.

Kiedy wraca do pokoju, zerka na Sama, który leży nagi na brzuchu, z pościelą zmiętą w nogach łóżkach. Jedno kolano ma podciągnięte, a ramiona schowane pod poduszką.

Wygląda jak zaproszenie.

 

*

 

Udaje im się zamówić coś na późny lunch. Podejmują wysiłek i oglądają przy jedzeniu telewizję, obaj ubrani jedynie w dżinsy, leżąc na łóżkach pomiędzy pojemnikami po dostawie, i ledwo nadążają ze zjedzeniem, zanim zapadają w postorgazmiczną śpiączkę.

Kiedy Dean znowu się budzi, Sam ssie mu fiuta, powoli przeciągając językiem po głównej żyle, mocno zaciskając na nim usta i przesuwając je po całej długości. Dean wplata palce w jego włosy i przyciąga go bliżej do siebie, poruszając biodrami, aż dochodzi, wgniatając palce w jego czaszkę. Nawet nie ma czym się spuścić, jego fiut pulsuje gorącymi, pustymi skurczami. Sam ssie go przez cały czas, aż Dean drży, wtapiając się w łóżko, jakby nie miał kości. Obejmuje niezdarnie brata, przyciąga go do siebie i łapie w palce jego długiego, twardego fiuta, obciągając mu powoli i leniwie, aż Sam unosi się całym ciałem z każdym ruchem bioder, długie pasma nasienia wystrzeliwują na biodro i brzuch Deana, aż Sam drży tak samo jak on.

W końcu się uspokaja i Dean bierze głęboki wdech i odwraca głowę, aby zmierzyć się z prawdą. Zegar przy łóżku wskazuje 20.30.

Cholera. Zbyt późno, żeby zrobić cokolwiek pożytecznego. Poza kolacją. Jest naprawdę głodny.

\- Powinniśmy… zamówić pizzę – wydysza.

Sam przytakuje niemrawo z głową na jego piersi i, cholera, zaraz pewnie odpadnie i zacznie się ślinić. Dean wzdycha i sięga po telefon.

 

*

 

Zapach jedzenia rozbudza Sama i zjadają po kilka kawałków, oglądając jakiś obłędnie głupi film. Zasypiają po obu stronach kartonu po pizzy, a nie w nim, za co Dean dziękuje Bogu, kiedy budzi się o 3.17  w nocy, bo to byłby naprawdę idiotyczny sposób zabicia się.

Wyłącza telewizor za pomocą pilota i patrzy na nieużywane łóżko obok. Myśli, że być może powinien przenieść się do niego i tam spać. Ale jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby się ruszać, nie wspominając nawet o wstaniu. I tak powinien być blisko Sama, myśli, opadając głębiej na materac. W końcu pizza jest niebezpieczna, leżąc we wciąż otwartym pudełku, a on nie chce, żeby jego brat udusił się w ciągu nocy dodatkowym serem.

 

*

 

Następnego dnia obaj czują się lepiej, ale Sam wciąż chce omlet, więc wyjeżdżają z motelu, żeby znaleźć lokal, który serwuje śniadania.

Szybko udaje im się znaleźć restaurację, a kelnerka jest… niepoważnie, ostentacyjnie atrakcyjna, z wielkimi błękitnymi oczyma i długimi ciemnymi włosami, lśniącymi różowymi ustami i tyłeczkiem tak jędrnym i okrągłym, że chciałoby mu się zasalutować. Dean podziwia widoki, kiedy Sam składa zamówienie.

\- Omlet szefa kuchni z bekonem, na obu stronach – wybiera Dean dla siebie i uśmiecha się do niej, oddając jej menu.

Omlet jest idealny: pocięte pomidorki, cebula, szczypiorek, grzyby i papryki razem z jajkami usmażonymi w puszystą, żółtą perfekcję. Bierze gryza, dodaje bekon, jęczy, jakby to było najlepsze, co kiedykolwiek jadł, i żuje ze zmrużonymi z przyjemności oczyma.

Sam gapi się na niego z widelcem w połowie drogi do ust.

\- Co? – pyta Dean burkliwie, popijając kawę.

Sam niemal nonszalancko wzrusza ramionami, unosząc znacząco brwi, zerka na kelnerkę i zaciska wargi. Sam ma tysiące wyrazów twarzy w swoim arsenale, wyrażających każdy z jego sukowatych nastrojów, i Dean żałuje czasem, że zna je wszystkie tak dobrze. Czasem sądzi, że to, jak może je wszystkie pokatalogować, jest niesamowite – to mnóstwo informacji. A może robi to nawet teraz, rozpoznaje ten wyraz twarzy. Niestety, może on oznaczać kilka różnych rzeczy.

\- Omlet ci nie pasuje? – pyta z uśmiechem, biorąc kolejnego gryza i żując z upodobaniem.

\- Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż tu siedzisz . – Sam z premedytacją wpatruje się w kelnerkę, zanim wraca do niego spojrzeniem.

Dean zerka za siebie, wędrując za jego wzrokiem, i widzi, jak kelnerka wpatruje się w niego, a wyraz jej oczu to praktycznie przepustka do każdej sprośności, jaką może sobie wymyślić. Mógłby… a ona jest niesamowicie gorąca… ale nie jest typem szybkiego numerku w łazience, to widać. Chciałaby wyjść na obiad, może obejrzeć film, wrócić do niej i musieliby udawać, że wcale tego nie planowali i nie o to chodzi, zanim w ogóle pozwoliłaby się pocałować, a dopiero potem rzuciłaby się na niego, ale…

\- Zbyt duży wysiłek – wzrusza ramionami. Wraca spojrzeniem do swojego talerza i odcina kolejny kawałek omletu.

 

*

 

Sam wciąż wpatruje się w niego dziwnie, kiedy idą do auta.

 - Co? – pyta stanowczo Dean, obracając kluczyk w stacyjce.

\- Zbyt duży wysiłek? – pyta Sam.

Taaa. Dean od jakichś dwudziestu minut żałuje, że to powiedział. Od momentu, gdy Sam zaczął patrzeć na niego, jakby był zmiennokształtnym.

\- Mówię tylko, że… to… - wykonuje ruch ręką, wskazując przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. – to jest wygodne. – Wywraca przy tym oczyma, żeby Sam wiedział, co o nim myśli ze względu na te rozmowy o uczuciach.

Sam wciąż wygląda na zbyt zadowolonego.

\- Bardziej wygodne niż Panna-Powinnam-Mieć-Stempel-„Operacja-Plastyczna”-Na-Tyłku?

\- Chcesz się z nią umówić? – Wpatruje się w brata, naciskając gaz.

Sam mruga.

\- Nie. Ale ja nie jestem zainteresowany. – Milknie, wpatrując się w okno i przygryzając wewnętrzną stronę policzka. – Nie dlatego, że jestem gejem.

\- Nie jestem gejem – odgryza się Dean, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy, aż bieleją mu knykcie, i mrużąc groźnie oczy, gdy patrzy na brata.

\- Zbyt. Duży. Wysiłek. – powtarza Sam, powoli i wyraźnie, jakby Dean mógł niedosłyszeć.

\- Skopię ci tyłek, gdy wrócimy do pokoju – mamrocze Dean, wrzucając wyższy bieg.

\- To nie będzie zbyt duży wysiłek? – uśmiecha się Sam.

\- Nie. To będzie przyjemność – warczy, przekraczając dozwoloną prędkość.

 

*

 

Ledwo przechodzą przez drzwi, kiedy Dean pcha Sama na ścianę, łapiąc go mocno za ramiona, ich usta zderzają się gwałtownie. Dean używa całej masy ciała, żeby przyszpilić brata w miejscu, wgniatając go w ścianę. Stykają się całym ciałem, klatka piersiowa przyciśnięta do klatki, brzuch do brzucha, udo do uda. Dean wsuwa kolano pomiędzy nogi brata, a język głębiej w jego usta. Czuje, jak Sam już jest podniecony, trąc udem wzdłuż twardej, gorącej linii jego fiuta, i przełyka dźwięki, jakie Sam z siebie wydaje, uśmiechając się w pocałunku.

To wciąż nie przypomina całowania dziewczyny. Ciało Sama jest zbyt twarde, podbródek zbyt szorstki, ciało zbyt trudne do ułożenia w sposób, jaki mu odpowiada. Sam może być facetem, ale pieprzenie się z facetem ma jedną zaletę: jest gotowy zawsze wtedy, gdy masz ochotę.

Łapie go mocniej, obraca ich, oddychając w jego usta i gryząc jego język. Ciało Sama zamiera, zanim Dean go puszcza i pcha na łóżko.

Sam cofa się kilka kroków, oczy ma pociemniałe i zamglone, ale nie przewraca się, więc Dean pcha go znowu.

Sam wpatruje się w niego chwilę z wyzwaniem w oczach. Dean zdziera z siebie koszulę, rzuca ją na podłogę, po czym znów dopada brata. Ich usta tłumią nawzajem dźwięki, jakie wydają w pocałunku, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadza, ich języki walczą z sobą, kiedy zdzierają z siebie ubrania.

W ciągu kilku minut obaj są nadzy, ciało Deana ślizga się po ciele Sama, usta przygryzają jego obojczyk, fiut przesuwa po jego fiucie. Tarcie powoduje, że obaj drżą, Sam zaciska palce na jego skórze, wbija paznokcie w jego plecy i kiedy Dean wykonuje ruch biodrami, Sam wzdycha w jego usta.

\- Myślałem, że skopiesz mi tyłek?                     

\- „Kopanie” może mieć różne interpretacje – wzdycha Dean, przyciskając lewe przedramię do jego klatki piersiowej i pchając z całą siłą. Nie marnuje czasu, rozkłada nogi Sama i wsuwa w niego palce wolnej ręki. Sam jest parząco gorący w środku i wierci się pod nim. Dean jęczy, nie czując praktycznie żadnego oporu. Sam wygina się, miota biodrami, nabijając się na palce, które Dean teraz rozkłada szeroko. Obserwuje, jak twarz Sama się marszczy, a potem patrzy w dół, na to, jak napinają się mięśnie jego ud, całe ciało kurczy się spazmatycznie z przyjemności, jego fiut jest twardy i mokry pomiędzy nogami. Różowe wejście lśni mokro wokół jego palców, zaciska się na każdym ruchu, jakby nie chciało go wypuścić.

\- Widzisz… nie wymagasz żadnego wysiłku. Jesteś dla mnie całkowitą dziwką – szepcze Dean niskim głosem, obracając palce w jego wnętrzu, naciskając na ten szczególny punkt, który już odnalazł. – Tak cholernie łatwy.

Powinno go kłopotać, jak lekko mu to przychodzi, jak naturalnie to odbiera – w zasadzie powinno to być tak cholernie niewłaściwe, że skuliłby się w kącie. Ale Piekło praktycznie pozbawiło go niewinności, a sposób, w jaki Sam jęczy i nabija się na jego rękę, niszczy wszelkie wątpliwości, jakie powinien mieć w tym momencie.

\- No dalej – wzdycha Sam, odrzucając głowę w tył, zaciskając powieki i miotając biodrami. Zaciska mięśnie wokół palców, zanim wyrzuca z siebie resztę zdania. – Udowodnij swoją nie-gejowatość… pieprząc mnie.

\- Jesteś taką suczą – syczy Dean, wyciągając z niego palce. Powoli zakłada prezerwatywę, nawilża się, przesuwając ręką po całej długości, i uśmiecha się, widząc, jak Sam się wije.

\- Tylko dlatego, że ty jesteś łatwy… - łapie swojego fiuta, przymykając oczy na to przyjemne doznanie. - … To nie znaczy, że jestem gejem. – Ciało Sama jest ciepłe i wyczekujące pod nim, unosi tyłek w kierunku fiuta Deana w niemym zaproszeniu. – Po co się męczyć, Sammy? – Ustawia biodra między jego nogami, pochylając się odrobinę, obserwując zamknięte oczy brata, biodra napierające na główkę jego penisa. – Kiedy wiem… - ugryzł dolną wargę brata i to powinno być złe, ale nie czuje, żeby takie było. – Że rozłożysz dla mnie nogi… - wsuwa fiuta w ciasne gorąco jego ciała, mięśnie zaciskają się na nim mocno. - … za… - napiera biodrami w jednym pchnięciu -… każdym… - paznokciami rozdrapuje skórę na jego biodrach -… razem? – warczy, wysuwając się niemal do końca i wchodząc z powrotem z impetem.

Całe ciało Sama podrywa się wraz z każdym ruchem. Paznokcie wbijają się w skórę Deana i tną ją, ale szybkie ukłucie bólu tylko stymuluje mocniejsze ruchy jego bioder. Głowa Sama opada na poduszkę, oczy wywracają się w głąb czaszki, kiedy Dean wdziera się w niego i wysuwa się, uderzając w jego czuły punkt. Pewnie nigdy nie przestanie myśleć, jak złe to powinno być, ale Jezu, kurwa, Chryste, Sam zaciska się wszędzie wokół niego, obejmują go długie nogi i ramiona, biodra unoszą się, aby go przyjąć. Tak śliski i gorący, i ciasny, i kurwa, te niekontrolowane, pozbawione tchu jęki, jakie Sam z siebie wydaje, naprawdę go podniecają.

Wpycha się w niego, ujeżdża go z miażdżącą kości siłą, przedramieniem utrzymując go przyszpilonego do łóżka. To nie powstrzymuje jednak Sama przed miotaniem biodrami, wierceniem się całym ciałem pod nim, wbijaniem palców w mięśnie jego pleców. Unosi się, próbując odpowiadać na ruchy Deana, który pochyla się i gryzie go w gardło. Jego palce są się śliskie od potu, kiedy łapie Sama za biodra. Przyśpiesza, pieprząc Sama bez litości, aż ten drży całym ciałem, wchodzi w niego z impetem, znowu, i jeszcze raz, aż Sam sztywnieje cały i wreszcie się skupia, przestaje się ruszać.

\- Wiedziałem… że… wreszcie… się ze mną… zgodzisz… - Słowa opuszczają Deana w krótkich oddechach, kiedy opiera się całym ciężarem na klatce piersiowej brata, zęby zatapia w skórze obnażonego gardła, pieprząc go z bezwzględną brutalnością. Kurwa, tarcie jest wspaniałe, Sam zaciska się na nim ciasno i Dean wie, że długo nie wytrzyma. Czuje zbliżający się orgazm, ostatni raz wbija się w niego z całą siłą i szybkością, i Sam wygina się pod nim, krzycząc. Musi zwolnić nieco, kiedy puszcza jego biodra, wchodząc i wychodząc głębokimi, krótkimi pchnięciami, ręką obejmując fiuta swojego brata.

Sam dochodzi od razu, spuszczając się mokro i gorąco wszędzie na nich, mięśnie zaciskają się wokół fiuta Deana tak mocno, że czuje ich skurcze jak uderzenia błyskawic, przez co wbija się po sam koniec, kiedy dochodzi. Ciało Sama zaciska się na nim i wokół niego konwulsyjnie, całe drżąc. Dean wbija się w niego jeszcze kilka razy, jego zęby wreszcie puszczają gardło Sama, każdy mięsień w ciele Deana spina się z przyjemności, kiedy Dean zanurza się aż po jądra i próbuje wejść jeszcze głebiej. Sam spuszcza się, jego fiut drży w ostatnim spazmie, stłumiony krzyk wydziera się z jego gardła. Jego ciało rozluźnia się i Dean warczy, ostatni spazm wydobywa się z niego tak intensywnie, że kolory rozpryskują się mu pod zaciśniętymi powiekami.

\- Jezu… kurwa… Chryste… - wydysza z siebie, opadając na Sama.

Sam wydobywa z siebie pewien dźwięk, który brzmi mniej więcej jak słowa, i rozpływa się pod nim.

Mija kilka minut, zanim którykolwiek z nich jest w stanie się ruszyć, aż Dean w końcu wysuwa się z  niego i przetacza się na bok, zdejmując z siebie prezerwatywę. Wiąże ją  na końcu i rzuca do kosza, a potem myśli, że chyba powinien wstać, bo… trochę dziwnie jest tak leżeć, no i musi się umyć.

Idzie do łazienki i myje się w zlewie. Kiedy wraca, Sam leży przykryty do pasa, trzyma pilota do telewizora i skacze po kanałach. Przez chwilę zastanawia się nad wykorzystaniem drugiego łóżka, ale w końcu kładzie się obok brata, wchodząc pod kołdrę.

Rzuca okiem na talk-show, który ogląda Sam, i sięga po pilota. To kończy się kotłowaniem na podłodze w prześcieradłach pod pozorem bijatyki, z której Dean wychodzi triumfalnie, ściskając pilota. Wrzuca pościel z powrotem na łóżko i szczerzy się szeroko do Sama, siadając na miejscu i skacząc prosto na stację z science fiction.

\- Daj spokój, Sammy, to horrorowy weekend. Co innego byś niby oglądał?

 

*

 

Sam krzyżuje ramiona na piersi i niechętnie ogląda pierwsze pół godziny filmu. Kiedy Głupia Blondynka Nr 3 łapie psującą się latarkę i schodzi do piwnicy sprawdzić, co to za hałas, wybucha śmiechem.

 - Co? – pyta Dean, podziwiając krągły tyłek dziewczyny w jej niesamowicie krótkiej, czerwonej sukience.

\- Po prostu… jesteśmy nią – Sam wskazuje na ekran. – Jesteśmy głupimi ludźmi z horrorów, którzy sami pchają się w łapy potworom. Ale nie na szpilkach.

\- To bezwzględnie głupie – zgadza się z nim Dean.

\- Więc czemu to oglądamy?

\- Bo to zabawne. – Kiedy Sam posyła mu spojrzenie pytające “Jak bardzo jesteś głupi?”, dodaje jeszcze: – Blondynka w sukience i szpilkach. Potwory.

Sam wciąż się na niego gapi.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że to głębokie – Dean wzrusza ramionami.

 

*

 

 

Oglądają film do końca, a potem kolejny, wyśmiewając oba. Kiedy napisy ostatniego filmu przesuwają się po ekranie, Dean zerka na Sama, na jego wielkie, spięte ramiona. Bierze głęboki wdech.

\- Co? – pyta.

\- Nic, tylko… myślałem o Lilith – mówi Sam, potrząsając głową.

\- Co z nią?

\- Zastanawiam się, gdzie jest… co planuje.

Dean zaciska zęby, aż chrzęszczą.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że wróci?

\- Wiem, że wróci – W głosie Sama brzmi całkowita pewność.

Dean zastanawia się nad tym, jak mógłby się z tym kłócić. Przysiada na Samie, napierając na niego mocno. Obaj wciąż są nadzy i przyjemnie mieć Sama pod sobą, skóra i mięśnie, serce wybijające stały rytm przy jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Cieszmy się naszymi wakacjami, póki możemy.

 

*

 

Potem siedzą razem, z telewizora dobiegają standardowe horrorowe krzyki. Dean obserwuje ekran, kontemplując działania Głupiej Blondynki Bez Latarki I Tym Bardziej Bez Mózgu w krótkiej, czarnej sukience, kiedy dociera do niego, że od kilku dni nie siedział przed komputerem. Zabawne, jak szybko zapomina o porno, kiedy zamiast je czytać, bierze w nim udział.

\- Jak wiele fików przeczytałeś?

Sam drga na poduszce i chrząka.

\- Czemu pytasz?

\- Nie udawaj teraz nieśmiałego – Dean prowokuje go sarkastycznie. Wycisza telewizor, aby napawać się niezręcznym milczeniem Sama.

\- Tylko kilka opowiadań – wydusza z siebie w końcu Sam i wzrusza ramionami. Znowu zapada krępująca cisza i w końcu Sam odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. – A ty?

Sam wpatruje mu się poważnie w oczy, więc Dean prostuje się odruchowo i przechyla głowę w bok, zanim odpowiada, uciekając spojrzeniem i chrząkając.

\- Kilka.

Sam unosi brwi i mruży oczy z niedowierzaniem.

\- Więcej niż jedną? – Niemal się z niego śmieje. – Dziwi mnie, że w ogóle ruszyłeś jakikolwiek slash.

\- Czemu?

\- Wiem, że to może być dla siebie szok, Dean, ale jesteś trochę homofobem.

\- Powiedział facet, którego pieprzę – odgryzł się Dean.

\- Myślałem, że ja się nie liczę?

\- Bo nie liczysz.

\- Widzisz? Homofobia.

Dean krzywi się w niezadowoleniu i patrzy na brata zmrużonymi oczyma.

\- Przeczytałem niemal sto fików bez większych problemów – mówi.

Kurde. Właśnie dał się Samowi wrobić w to wyznanie.

Twarz Sama aż tężeje. Unosi brwi nad oczami pełnemi zaskoczenia, po czym ucieka spojrzeniem, analizując to.

Dean wciąż trzęsie się od słów, które uciekły mu z gardła, kiedy Sam znów na niego patrzy, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Taaa, ja też.

Och. Cóż. To. Jest.

\- Wiedziałem – wydusza z siebie.

\- Niektóre nie są takie złe.

\- Ale większość jest całkowicie zboczona.

\- Taaak. Ten, w którym mieliśmy domek z ogródkiem i ja… - Sam milknie i zagryza wargę. – Nieważne.

\- Ten z warzywami? – pyta Dean, trąc kark dłonią. – Cukinia i… - wykonuje charakterystyczny gest ręką.

\- Też to czytałeś? – Sam wciąga powietrze przez zęby, potrząsając głową. – To było złe.

\- Nie aż tak złe jak to, w którym uzdrowiłeś mnie spermą. – Słysząc to Sam wybucha śmiechem. – Albo ten, w którym miałem ukryty fetysz damskiej bielizny. – Dean wzdryga się na samo wspomnienie.

\- Ten, w którym cię uratowałem? – pyta Sam.

\- Nie. – Dean mruga parokrotnie.

\- Och.

\- Uratowałeś mnie przed czym… Nie. Nie chcę wiedzieć. – Unosi ręce w samoobronie.

\- Nie, naprawdę nie chcesz.

Dean potrząsa głową i wzdycha.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu tyle fanek myśli, że ty jesteś aktywem.

\- Tak, też mnie to zastanawia – przytakuje Sam. – Myślałem, że będzie ich po równo, wiesz?

\- Albo całkiem odwrotnie – mówi Dean.

Twarz Sama wręcz krzyczy „Chyba żartujesz”.

\- Czemu nie? – rzuca Dean. – Ty jesteś Super Topem, nabijającym mnie na swojego ogromnego fiuta, żeby uczynić świat lepszym miejscem w dziewięćdziesięciu procent opowieści. Dlaczego nie mogłoby być odwrotnie?

\- Może fanki wiedzą coś, czego ty nie jesteś świadom.

\- Taaa, jasne.

\- Nie odrzucaj czegoś, czego nawet nie spróbowałeś – uśmiecha się Sam.

\- Nie ma mowy. Po pierwsze: nie daję dupy. Po drugie – i bardziej istotne – pieprzysz mnie tyle w fikach, że nie ma szans, abym pozwolił ci się pieprzyć też w prawdziwym życiu.

\- To naprawdę ci przeszkadza? – Sam wygląda na zaskoczonego… I dziwnie zadowolonego.

\- Podnieca cię bycie aktywem w fandomie, co nie? – pyta Dean, mrużąc oczy, gdy patrzy na brata.

Sam ucieka przed nim spojrzeniem i wzrusza ramiona, niemal przepraszająco, ale pełen satysfakcji uśmiech wygina mu usta.

\- To trochę przyjemne, tak.

\- Tak, bo tylko w tej formie możesz tego doświadczyć – odgryza się.

\- Och, daj spokój. Nie mówisz poważnie – Sam wreszcie uderza w swój ton „Nie bądź takim idiotą”. – Nigdy nie zamierzasz…

\- Nie.

\- Nawet raz?

\- Nie.

\- Tylko po to, żeby sie przekonać, jak to jest?

\- Niech pomyślę… NIE.

\- To niesprawiedliwe – mówi Sam, nagle obrażony.

\- Że niby co?

\- Że zawsze ty masz być na górze.

\- Taaak… ale to... to co innego.

\- Jak innego? – Sam domaga się odpowiedzi.

\- Po prostu innego.

Sam zagryza wargę i potrząsa głową.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy.

\- Wiem – Dean uśmiecha się i bierze to za komplement. – Dlatego jestem topem.

Sam wzdycha i wstaje, wkładając spodnie.

\- Co robisz?

\- Daje tobie i twojemu ego trochę czasu na osobności. – Siada przy stole i otwiera laptopa.

Dean wzdycha, wywraca oczyma i włącza dźwięk w telewizorze.

 

*

 

\- Jest kilka narracji shippingowych – mówi Sam jakieś pół godziny później i Dean unosi brew, patrząc na niego. Nie ma pojęcia, o czym jego brat mówi, a co gorsza Sam odzywa się w środku najlepszej części _Lśnienia_ , gdy Jackowi zaczyna wreszcie odbijać.

\- Jedna z nich głosi, że ponieważ wciąż musisz mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę i dbać o wszystko, bycie pasywem pozwala ci uciec od presji i odpowiedzialności, jaka się z tym wiąże.

To… to nie jest coś, co powinno wyjść z usta jego brata właśnie teraz i Dean krzywi się, próbując znaleźć sens w tym, co słyszy.

\- Więc… ostatnią godzinę spędziłeś, robiąc badania o tym, dlaczego jestem pasywem w fanfiction? – pyta z niedowierzaniem. Nie może w to uwierzyć. To… to jest genialne. Dziwi go, że sam o tym nie pomyślał.

\- Chciałeś wiedzieć – mówi Sam i wzrusza ramionami. – Inna opcja tłumaczy, że jesteś moim starszym bratem i czułbyś się winny, wykorzystując mnie jako top.

Dean myśli o tym przez chwilę i decyduje, że najwyraźniej to nie jest żaden problem.

\- I jeszcze inna, gdzie twierdzą, że jesteś ulubieńcem fanek i dlatego lubią, jak jesteś pasywem, bo dostajesz wtedy całą uwagę i miłość, a ty jesteś tak złamany i martwy w środku, że naprawdę tego potrzebujesz.

Och. Okey. Ale nie.

\- I jeszcze wersja, gdzie ja jestem ulubieńcem fanek i chcą czytać mnie jako aktywa, żeby wyobrażać sobie same siebie na twoim miejscu.

Dean przygryza wewnętrzną stronę policzka.

\- Taak. Wezmę tą ostatnią.

Sam wzrusza ramionami i kontynuuje stukanie w klawiaturę.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojego fiuta w moim tyłku, żeby się rozluźnić, stary.

Sam nie odpowiada.

\- Jestem dostatecznie zrelaksowany, gdy tylko nie walczymy z potworami. W zasadzie, zawsze, gdy się relaksuję, kończy to się tym, że się na mnie wkurzasz.

\- I jeszcze – mówi Sam. – Jest jeszcze ta, gdzie nie masz kontroli nad swoim życiem poza polowaniami, a ja się robię zazdrosny, gdy pieprzysz kelnerki, więc muszę cię oznaczyć jako swojego.

Dean nie jest nawet pewien jak ma to rozumieć… głównie z powodu momentu w ich konwersacji, gdy Sam podaje tę informację. Czy on chce mu powiedzieć… że to akurat jest prawdziwe?

\- Czy ty… czy to…? – Nie. Nie udaje mu się złożyć pytania do kupy. – Ja wciąż się zgadzam z moim pierwszym wyborem – mówi. – A co piszą o Deanie-aktywie?

Sam zaciska usta w wąską linię.

\- Jesteś agresywny i lubisz się rządzić, a skoro ja ci podlegam w naszej codziennej relacji, bo jesteś moim starszym bratem, przenosimy ten układ na seks.

Dean potakuje i przechyla głowę.

\- Taaak, dobra. Co jeszcze?

\- W zasadzie to wszystko.

Więc… Sam na sześć argumentów, żeby być topem….a on tylko jeden?

\- Może ludzie po prostu nie muszą wymyślać motywacji dla mnie, żebym był aktywem – mówi, rozciągając usta w uśmiechu.

\- Albo nikt nie marnuje czasu na zastanawianie się, dlaczego byłbyś aktywem, skoro są przekonani, że nim nie jesteś – Sam uśmiecha się w pełnej krasie swojej sukowatości, przyjmując ten wyraz twarzy, który wkurza Deana w ułamku sekundy.

\- Cóż, faktem jest jednak, że to ja pieprzę w tyłek ciebie – odgryza się.

\- Bo ci pozwalam – odcina się Sam.

\- Jakbyś mógł zrobić cokolwiek innego – Dean brzmi na obrażonego.

\- Wszystkie fanki zauważają, że w łóżku jestem dużo bardziej agresywny od ciebie.

\- Pewnie rekompensujesz sobie za radzenie sobie z moją agresywną i apodyktyczną osobowością, której podlegasz – uśmiecha się złośliwie do brata.

Sam zamyka laptop i wstaje z krzesła. Jego ruchy są sztywne, co oznacza, że jest bardzo wkurzony.

Cholera by to. Dzisiaj już raczej nie zaliczy.

Prawdopodobnie powinien był o tym pomyśleć, zanim otworzył usta.

 

*

 

Leżą każdy w swoim łóżku, odwróceni do siebie plecami. Dean poznaje po tym, jak Sam oddycha, że jeszcze nie śpi, tylko udaje. Zerka przez ramię i widzi 1.30 na zegarze. Leżą tak już od godziny, schowani pod kocami w ciemności, czerwona poświata ze znaku motelu wpada przez żaluzje.

To jest niepoważne.

\- To jest niepoważne, Sam – wzdycha w końcu  zrzędliwie. – Daj spokój. Nie może być tak źle. W sensie, jestem dobry w…

\- Nie odzywaj się do mnie.

Dean wydycha powietrze i wywraca oczyma, chowając się głębiej pod kołdrę.

 

*

 

O 2.34 drugi raz próbuje przemówić bratu do rozumu.

\- To ma sens, Sam. Jestem starszy i bardziej agresywny niż ty. Cóż, ty jesteś trochę…

\- Dokończ to zdanie – syczy Sam w ciemności – i nigdy więcej już nie zaliczysz.

Dean tłumi gniew, zagryzając wewnętrzną stronę policzka i zgrzytając zębami, gdy zaciska mocno szczękę.

Uderza pięścią w poduszkę o wiele silniej niż to konieczne, aż dźwięk tego uderzenia rozchodzi się po pokoju. Przewraca się na brzuch i chowa twarz w ubitej poduszce.

 

*

 

\- Powinieneś spróbować. Chociaż raz – mówi w końcu Sam  sztywno.

Dean unosi głowę i zerka nad ramieniem na zegar. Widzi fluorescencyjne cyferki układające się w 3.28 w nocy i napięte ramiona Sama pod kołdrą. Pozwala, by jego głowa opadła z powrotem w niedowierzaniu.

\- Naprawdę jesteś porąbany, wiesz? Jak długo masz zamiar się o to kłócić?

Cisza ze strony Sama jest równie głośna i wymowna, jak każda odpowiedź, która mogłaby paść.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział i powoli zbliżamy się do końca. Na pocieszenie - wybrałam już wincestowy big bang do tłumaczenia w 2015 i ruszę z nim za kilka miesięcy (optymistycznie załóżmy, że kwiecień), kiedy przełożę wszystkie rozpoczęte frostirony. Sprawdzajcie mój profil na bieżąco, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy coś się pojawi :D

Rankiem obaj są zrzędliwi, zabierając sobie nawzajem przestrzeń i mamrocząc przekleństwa. Sam wkłada rękę pod strumień wody pod prysznicem i narzeka, że jest letnia, po czym ją zakręca po to, aby suczyć, że podłoga w łazience jest zachlapana.

\- Nie mogłeś jej, cholera, wytrzeć?

\- Wyglądam ci na pieprzoną pokojówkę? – Dean rzuca w niego ręcznikiem, żeby wytarł podłogę i odwraca się w stronę łóżka. Sam przeklina cicho, odrzucając ręcznik na bok. Zamiast tego łapie szczoteczkę i zaczyna myć zęby, co zmienia się w pokaz krwiożerczych łokci na wolności, żądnych dźgać Deana między żebra.

\- Możesz trzymać swoje pieprzone ręce przy sobie? – Domaga się więc Dean.

\- Przepraszam – praktycznie wypluwa z siebie Sam, jak przystało na małą wredną sucz, pochylając się, żeby zaczerpnąć wody w usta. – Wybacz, że wszedłem w twoją przestrzeń osobistą, wasza wysokość.

Sam zakręca wodę i głośno płucze gardło, wypluwa wodę i znowu się podnosi, obserwując odbicie brata w lustrze.

Dean zatrzymuje się w pół ruchu, maszynka elektryczna wciąż buczy mu w ręce, kiedy wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy… ale nie tego. Potrząsa głową, osłupiały.

\- Ale z ciebie cholerna baba.

Sam aż sztywnieje, spina mięśnie i prostuje plecy, pochylając się nad lustrem, wpatrując się we własne odbicie. Palcami przesuwa po gardle, wzdłuż szyi, jakby sprawdzał stan zarostu, skupiony, jakby tylko to go interesowało.

\- Myślę, że się boisz.

Och, o to mu chodzi. Dean wyłącza maszynkę, cały świat ogranicza się do twarzy jego brata.

\- Niby czego? – wyszczekuje, mrużąc na niego oczy. – Twojego dinozaurowego fiuta? Jakbym nie był dźgany i postrzeliwany dziesiątki razy? No i jeszcze ten kawałek, gdzie byłem torturowany i oglądałem własne wnętrzności codziennie przez trzydzieści lat w Piekle.

Sam opuszcza dłonie i łapie krawędź zlewu, zaciskając na niej palce.

\- To nie jest śmieszne.

\- Nie próbowałem być zabawny. Mówię tylko… chcesz to sobie podliczyć, Sam? – Unosi rękę jakby w zaproszeniu. – No dawaj.

Sam znów wpatruje się w odbicie.

\- Dobra – mówi, podejmując decyzję i odwraca się w jego stronę. – Tak, okey. Trzydzieści lat tortur… Czterdzieści lat w Piekle, Dean, i nawet nie próbuję sobie wyobrażać, jak tam było… - Potrząsa głową. – Chodzi mi o to… po tym wszystkim i wciąż nie możesz dać dupy w czasie seksu? Masz poważny problem, stary.

\- Gdybym miał problem – mówi Dean, wskazując na niego golarką – w pierwszym rzędzie nigdy nie wypieprzyłbym ciebie.

\- Taaa – parska Sam. – Wszystko z tobą dobrze. Jak długo seks nie zawiera bycia pieprzonym w tyłek. Bo na to jesteś zbyt dobry, prawda? Tak samo jak jesteś zbyt cholernie dobry na wszystko inne?

Jezu Chryste. Skąd to się w ogóle wzięło?

\- Na litość boską, Sam – wycedza przez zęby, patrząc na brata parszywie. – Jeśli dam ci się przelecieć, zamkniesz się wreszcie i przestaniesz jęczeć na ten temat?

Sam prostuje się i krzyżuje ramiona na piersiach.

\- Tak – mówi, zaciskając wargi.

\- Dobra – wypluwa Dean, odkładając maszynkę do golenia. Robi to zbyt blisko krawędzi, golarka  przechyla się więc i spada na podłogę, włączając się i wypełniając łazienkę cichym brzęczeniem. – No dalej, Sam – przechyla głowę w bok, wpatrując się w twarz brata i rozkładając ramiona. – Pokaż mi, jak aktywną suczą jesteś. Bo ani przez chwilę nie chce mi się wierz…

Kończy zdanie nieco wcześniej niż zamierzał, ponieważ Sam rzuca go na ścianę i wciska język w jego usta. Jego dłonie są wszędzie na ciele Deana, na jego ramieniu i we włosach, na pasie i na biodrze, wgniatając go w ścianę. Okey… to było… niedokładnie to, czego się spodziewał i kilka sekund zajmuje mu ogarnięcie sytuacji – ręce Sama ciągnące go we wszystkie strony i macające każdy cal jego ciała – co jest zrozumiałe.

Jedna ręka zaciska się na karku Deana, przyciągając go bliżej do pocałunku, druga zdziera z niego ręcznik, obejmując jego fiuta, ściskając go. Kurde, to jest naprawdę przyjemne i Dean mruczy z aprobatą, kąsając dolną wargę brata, odpychając się od ściany. Wbija brutalnie paznokcie w jego plecy i przesuwa je, drapiąc wzdłuż kręgosłupa, zostawiając ślad, aż wsuwa je pod pasek pidżamy Sama i łapie go za pośladki. Sam syczy w jego usta i wbija w nie język głębiej, ssąc z całej siły, kiedy Dean mocno zaciska na nim ręce.

Sam puszcza go na chwilę – dosyć długo, by zdjąć z siebie spodenki od pidżamy.

\- Tak lepiej – szepcze i znowu rzuca brata na ścianę łazienki. Łopatki Deana uderzają o nią z cichym łoskotem i ledwo ma czas odetchnąć, zanim Sam na niego napiera, uderza w niego biodrami, ich nagie fiuty stykają się ze sobą, mocno. Gorąca skóra ociera się o siebie, usta Sama ssą jego, a pełne desperacji ręce są wszędzie.

Dean jest zaskoczony i pod wrażeniem. Cholera, gdyby wiedział, że Sam lubi ostro…

\- I cały ten czas dawałem ci taryfę ulgową… - śmieje się.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie jestem jedną z twoich dziewczyn – odgryza się Sam, jego oczy są tak ciemne z pożądania, że niemal czarne. – Teraz się zamknij i daj mi się pieprzyć.

\- Za bardzo wczuwasz się w rolę – wyrzuca z siebie Dean, gdy tylko Sam odrywa od niego usta. Przekręca głowę i biodra, napierając nimi na Sama, napinając mięśnie z każdym ruchem, odpychając go od siebie.

\- Ssiesz jako pasyw  - wydysza Sam, potrząsając głową.

\- A czego się spodziewałeś?

Sam łapie go za ramię, obraca go, wyprowadza z łazienki, Dean niemal natychmiast łapie równowagę i odwraca się w jego stronę, zderzając się z bratem na środku pokoju. Ich klatki piersiowe stykają się, obaj dyszą głęboko w pocałunku, Sam go obejmuje, wbijając paznokcie w dół pleców, i znów go obraca.

\- Rekompensujesz się – szczerzy się Dean, wplatając palce we włosy brata i ciągnąc za nie, by odchylił głowę, zatapiając zęby w jego gardle. Sam jęczy i wyrywa się, kładzie płasko dłonie na klatce piersiowej Deana i odpycha go.

Dean ląduje na łóżku, cały ciężar Sama przygniata go tak szybko, że wydusza mu powietrze z płuc. Instynktownie łapie go, przytrzymuje i obraca ich ciała razem, znowu lądując na górze.

Sam znów chwyta go za potylicę i zgniata jego wargi swoimi, ssąc jego język i robiąc z nim to samo, co robi z jego fiutem, gdy mu obciąga, przez co Dean zaczyna poruszać biodrami, jęcząc, gdy czuje tarcie, a jego fiut przesuwa się po penisie Sama.

\- Chcesz mnie ujeżdżać, Dean? – pyta Sam ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Co? – wyrywa się z niego, z przerażeniem, gdy to pytanie nabiera sensu. – Kurwa, nie, nie będę…

Sam wykorzystuje jego dezorientację i następne, co Dean zauważa, to fakt, że leży na plecach, fiut Sama naciska na jego i oooch, kurde, to jest przyjemne. Może po prostu pozwoli Samowi przejąć stery.

Sam ssie i liże ścieżkę w dół jego ciała, mokre usta zamykają się na jego penisie i wszelkie myśli o opieraniu się znikają.

Sam kładzie dłonie na wewnętrznej części jego ud, chwytając tuż pod kolanami, i unosi jego nogi.

Przestaje ssać mu fiuta i Dean ma już spytać, co on do cholery wyprawia – czuje oddech Sama wszędzie pomiędzy nogami – ale wtedy do niego dociera.

\- Sam… ty nie zamierzasz…

Końcówka języka dotyka go i Dean podrywa się, próbując usiąść.

\- To chore…

Sam wsuwa w niego język i Dean natychmiast opada z powrotem na łóżko. O pieprzony Jezu Chryste w odmętach piekła, to jest przyjemne. Język w jego wnętrzu kręci się i wije, wchodzi głębiej i Dean nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego. Sam otacza wargami jego wejście, na próbę, usta ocierają się o skórę, język wsuwa się szybko, ślisko i głęboko.

Dean ma dość krwi w mózgu, żeby pamiętać, jak czytał o tym w fikach… ale nigdy tego nie rozumiał.

Więc DLATEGO faceci to robią.

To jak robienie loda, ale od drugiej strony, ale bez skóry pomiędzy językiem a nerwami, bo czuje, jakby Sam dotykał bezpośrednio każdego z nich. Obraca głowę, zaciska wargi i ssie skórę, wsuwając w niego rytmicznie język, a Dean całkowicie się zatraca, wciska potylicę w poduszkę, otwiera usta i jęczy. To lepsze niż robienie loda od drugiej strony. Łapie głowę Sama i dociska go do siebie, poddając się temu doznaniu, unosząc biodra, i może nie jest pewien, czy chce, żeby Sam go pieprzył, ale to? To może robić praktycznie cały czas.

Sam zaciska palce u nasady jego fiuta, przez co Dean drży, biodrami wciąż napierając w jego stronę. Z ust Sama wydobywa się niski dźwięk, który wibruje wzdłuż całego jego ciała, jak wyładowania elektryczne, wciąga więc głośno powietrze, wyprężając się, ciągnąc brata za włosy. Sam odpowiada kolejnym niskim pomrukiem, jeszcze głębiej wsuwając w niego język, podwijając jego końcówkę, i biodra Deana same się unoszą, a z ust wydobywa się potok stłumionych przekleństw.

I wtedy Sam przypomina sobie o jego fiucie, przesuwając ręką po całej długości, zgodnie z rytmem poruszeń języka. Przyjemność staje się aż bolesna. Sam przyciska usta do jego wejścia i ssie jeszcze mocniej, szybciej poruszając językiem, kciukiem przesuwając po główce penisa, ściskając ją lekko.

\- Jezu, kurwa, Chryste – jęczy Dean.

Ręka jego brata pieści jego fiuta, język zagrzebany jest głęboko w jego tyłku, usta ssą go tak intensywnie, że czuje, jak broda Sama wbija się w jego ciało. Odbiera połączenie bodźców jak postrzał – napięcie wzrasta w jego brzuchu, jądra się napinają.

\- Jasna cholera, Sam – mamrocze, chowając twarz w poduszce i mocno zagryzając dolną wargę, mocniej chwytając go za włosy. Dochodzi z językiem Sama w tyłku. Ciepła, mokra sperma opada na jego brzuch, kiedy się spuszcza. Sam pieprzy go głębokimi, szybkimi ruchami, w równym tempie obciągając mu ręką, i druga fala uderza go jeszcze mocniej, ciągnie za włosy brata tak mocno, że mógłby je wyrwać. Jęczy, miota się, poci, nabija się na rękę i język Sama, pieprząc jego twarz, dochodząc tak mocno, że ciemnieje mu przed oczyma.

Następne, czego jest świadomy to… coś jest w jego ustach? Wypluwa to i pierze z poduszki unosi się nad łóżkiem.

Jest świadom Sama przysiadającego na kolanach, wpatrującego się w niego z góry, przy czym Sam wygląda, jakby bał się, że Dean umarł.

\- Co? – warczy Dean zdartym głosem.

Sam unosi brew, jakby jego brat zwariował, skoro musi pytać. Dean wciąż próbuje złapać oddech, by powiedzieć coś więcej – chociaż nie ma pojęcia co – ale wtedy Sam bierze w palce spermę schnącą na jego brzuchu, rozciera ją i sięga między jego nogi.

Dean nagle przypomina sobie, do czego to wszystko zmierza i sądzi, że stężałby całym ciałem, gdyby jego mięśnie nie były zmienione teraz w galaretkę. Może to będzie w porządku… to coś z językiem okazało się całkiem przyjemne, prawda? Po czymś takim może znieść wszystkie niedogodności. Tak przynajmniej sądzi.

Palec Sama jest o wiele twardszy od języka i… dłuższy. Dean mruczy, kiedy się w niego wsuwa, próbując się dostosować. To dziwne, ale nie okropne. Sam się nie śpieszy, nie słychać nic z wyjątkiem ich oddechów, kiedy Sam wsuwa palec głębiej i głębiej, zginając końcówkę i tak, właśnie tam.

 

*

 

Zanim Sam wsuwa w niego drugi palec, Dean zaczyna się nudzić. To jest nawet całkiem przyjemne, ale nie tak przyjemne, jak inne rzeczy, które mogliby robić. Zamiast tego wolałby po prostu mieć fiuta w swoim bracie.

 

*

 

Całą wieczność czeka, aż Sam wsunie w niego trzeci palec. Dean grozi mu, że jeśli nie przeleci go szybko, zacznie liczyć na głos dziury w motelowym suficie. Sam zaczyna znowu ssać mu fiuta, przez co Dean zapomina przez chwilę, aby być wkurwiającym.

 

*

 

Sam układa jego biodra, główkę fiuta ustawia pomiędzy jego nogami. Dean czuje się… tak gotowy, jak to tylko możliwe. To nie jest najgorsze doświadczenie w jego życiu.

Ale wciąż…

\- To jest dziwne.

\- Będę ostrożny – obiecuje Sam, unosząc jego biodra.

Pochyla się, ustami zbliża się do jego ust…

Dean łapie go za podbródek i odpycha go.

\- O nie. Nie robisz tego po tym, gdzie wcześniej miałeś usta.

\- Dobra. – Sam zadowala się całowaniem jego szyi, czując puls pod wargami.

 

*

 

Sam powoli wsuwa się w niego i Dean niemal go powstrzymuje jakieś pięćdziesiąt razy – ale powiedział, że to zrobi, więc zrobi. Sam wchodzi w niego głębiej, aż ich ciała są złączone ze sobą. Mięśnie ramion Sama drżą, kiedy podtrzymuje Deana. Cholera jasna, Sam wydaje się jeszcze większy niż wygląda, ale to nie boli, tylko jest…

To jest….

\- Przerżniesz mnie wreszcie czy nie? – pyta w końcu Dean.

 

*

 

\- Wiesz, Dean, gdybyś się tylko zrelaksował…

\- Jestem zrelaksowany, Sam. To nie moja wina, że masz fiuta wielkości Kaliforni – wydysza Dean. – Czekaj… tam. Taak. Nie, zaraz, bardziej w lewo. Prawie… uch… cholera jasna. W prawo. Mocniej.

\- Powinienem był cię zakneblować – mamrocze Sam i próbuje go pocałować, aby go uciszyć.

 

*

 

\- Powinieneś mieć pozwolenie na używanie swoich bioder – syczy Dean.

\- Przepraszam – wydysza Sam, pocąc się, gdy z impetem wsuwa się w Deana. Obejmuje jego fiuta dłonią jakby na przeprosiny.

Dużo lepiej.

 

*

 

Po wszystkim obaj się lepią, skóra jest śliska od potu i spermy, kości biodrowe Sama zahaczają o Deana.

\- Więc przeszedł ci już ten cały kryzys egzystencjalny z serii „gdybym chociaż raz mógł być na górze”? – pyta Dean.

\- Chociaż raz? – dziwi się Sam, dysząc w jego ramię. – Doszedłeś.

\- Dochodzę, kiedy pies szczeka w New Jersey. No co? – warczy, kiedy Sam unosi głowę i wpatruje się w niego. – To nie było całkiem do dupy.

\- Jesteś takim dupkiem – mówi Sam z niedowierzaniem.

\- Po prostu wiem, w czym jestem dobry. I nie jest to bycie pasywem.

\- Gdybyś się tylko rozluźnił i pozwolił, żeby…

\- Nie jestem zdolny rozluźnić się bardziej niż wtedy, gdy dochodzę z twoim fiutem w moim tyłku.

\- Dean…

\- Gdybym rozluźnił się jeszcze bardziej, twój fiut wypadłby ze mnie.

Sam tylko unosi na to brwi.

\- Okey. – Dean wycofuje się z tego. – Pewnie nie. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Ale wiesz o co mi chodzi.

Sam wciąż wpatruje się w niego w milczeniu.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mam spróbować chociaż raz i spróbowałem. Powiedziałeś, że przestaniesz jęczeć, jeśli to zrobię – dodaje Dean szybko, zanim Sam powie coś innego.

Sam wykrzywia się w irytacji.

\- Dobra – wzdycha. – Wygrałeś. Możesz być aktywem.

\- Widzisz, Sammy? Nie byłoby prościej, gdybyś od razu mnie posłuchał?

Sam wywraca oczyma, rzuca się twarzą w poduszkę, ciężarem ciała przygniatając Deana.

 

*

 

Sam wychodzi po śniadanie, a kiedy wraca, trzyma kartonową podstawę z dwoma kubkami kawy, paczkę parującego ciepłem jedzenia i ma plastikową torbę z nadrukiem Spidermana zawieszoną na nadgarstku.

\- Znalazłem więcej książek.

Stawia jedzenie i kawę na małym kuchennym stoliku i rzuca książki na łóżko.

Jeden z tytułów przyciąga uwagę Deana, kiedy Sam siada na drugim łóżku.

 

_Rozpętało się piekło, część pierwsza._

\- Kupiłeś to? – dziwi się Dean, kartkując książkę. Ledwo jest w stanie patrzeć na okładkę: obrazek z nim, wtulonym twarzą w ramię Sama, obaj klęczą w błocie w czasie deszczu, Dean mocno obejmuje bezwładne ciało brata.

\- Wiem… ale, Dean… tam mogą być wskazówki – Sam przerywa na widok wyrazu jego twarzy i zaciska usta. – Już to przeżyliśmy. Jak złe może być czytanie o tym?

Dean mruży oczy, wędrując wzrokiem od Sama do książki, aż wreszcie zerka na ostatnią stronę.

 

_Kiedy Sam miał pięć lat złamał sobie obojczyk z nagłym, trzeszczącym odgłosem, który sprawił, że Dean zaczął biec z sercem łomoczącym w piersi. Objął palcami kark brata i myślał wtedy, że oddałby wszystko, żeby tylko z Samem było wszystko w porządku. Teraz czuł to samo, chociaż nie ośmielał się dotknąć go w ten sam sposób, jednym ramieniem w pasie, drugą ręką obejmując jego głowę._

_\- Nie aż tak źle – szepcze Dean, pod palcami czując kości kręgosłupa, ciepło krwi wylewającej się na jego ręce. Zamyka oczy, trzymając Sama mocno i obejmując go w deszczu. W uszach słyszy tylko bicie swojego serca, na przekór gasnącego pulsu Sama._

_Sam już niemal odszedł. Dean to czuje, wie. Zamyka oczy, próbując powstrzymać cisnące się z nich łzy. Sam nie może go zostawić, myśli, przyciskając go do siebie z całej siły i tuląc go, kołysząc się w tył i w przód…_

 

\- Złe – odpowiada Dean, zamykając gwałtownie książkę.

\- Nie może być aż tak złe. Przeżyliśmy to.

\- Przeczytaj i powiedz mi, jak złe to nie jest.

Sam myśli o tym przez chwilę.

\- Może powinniśmy zadzwonić do Chucka i poprosić, żeby podesłał nam nowe tomy? Pewnie jest w nich więcej wskazówek niż w starych książkach.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać z Chuckiem? – pyta Dean z wyrazem twarzy świadczącym, że jego brat jest idiotą.

Sam marszczy brwi. Dean widzi to dokładnie: sekundę, w której do Sama dociera, że Chuck widział wszystko, co robili przez ostatni tydzień. Krew odpływa mu z twarzy, jego oczy rozszerzają się, a nozdrza drgają.

\- Cholera.

\- Nie ma mowy, żeby zamieścił to w Ewangelii, ale…

\- On wie. – Sam wciąż wygląda, jakby był zszokowany tą ideą. – Powinniśmy… coś zrobić?

\- Niby co? – pyta Dean, unosząc brew, kiedy Sam siada naprzeciw niego. – Wysłać mu skrzynkę okolicznościowego alkoholu na przeprosiny z powodu bombardowania go mentalnym porno? Dodać karteczkę „Hej, stary, przykro nam z powodu kazirodczego gej seksu”?

Sam wygląda, jakby było mu niedobrze.

\- Nic mu nie będzie – mówi Dean, machając ręką, żeby zbyć ten temat i sięgając po swoje skarpetki, leżące na podłodze. – I tak fangirluje nad nami od lat.

\- Ale Dean… on musi widzieć… za każdym razem, gdy my…

Dean zatrzymuje się z na wpół naciągniętą skarpetką na stopie. Nakłada ją szybko i wstaje z łóżka.

\- Taaak. Może powinniśmy wysłać mu alkohol.

 

*

 

\- Wciąż… myślę o Chucku – przyznaje Sam kwadrans później, z dłońmi obejmującymi potylicę Deana. – O tym, że to widzi.

Dean odrywa od niego usta i zerka w górę na brata.

\- Chcesz, żebym przestał robić ci loda?

Sam zamiera na chwilę w bezruchu.

\- Cóż to nie tak, że musimy… przestać żyć własnym życiem tylko dlatego, że on dostaje z niego pełny zapis video.

Dean przekrzywia głowę na bok i kontempluje penis swojego brata.

\- Nie nasz problem – wzrusza ramionami i znów bierze go w usta, końcówką języka przesuwając po żyle. Po tym, jak Sam jęczy i drży pod nim, jest pewien, że brat się z nim zgadza.

 

*

 

Godzinę później Dean zamawia pizzę na lunch, zamiast dojeść zimne resztki ze śniadania. Sam idzie pod prysznic, a on siada z laptopem na łóżku. Wciąga się w czytanie naprawdę długiego fanfika, który jest naprawdę całkiem niezły – wczuwa się jak w nic, co czytał kiedykolwiek wcześniej – więc kiedy Sam wychodzi z łazienki, jest dość oderwany od świata. Nigdy by nie uwierzył, że ludzie mają tyle do powiedzenia o nich poza ich życiem seksualnym, ale najwyraźniej ta fanka naprawdę umie wejść w ich skórę.

\- Co czytasz? – pyta Sam, marszcząc brwi, kiedy wyciera włosy ręcznikiem.

\- Fanfiction – odpowiada Dean, szybko zerkając w jego stronę.

\- Dean. My już uprawiamy seks. Czemu wciąż masz obsesję na tle opowiadań, w których to robimy?

\- To nie jest o seksie. To znaczy – wskazuje na laptopa – w końcu jest i seks, na pewno, ale to jest o nas. To okropne, Sam. Znają każdy detal z naszego życia i nawet to, co sami wymyślają o naszym dzieciństwie, nie jest tak dalekie od prawdy.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, jak wiele o nas jest opisane w książkach? Nie jestem zaskoczony.

\- Tak… ale… - Próbuje znaleźć sposób, aby Sam zrozumiał ogrom tego faktu. – To jest całkiem dobre – mówi, patrząc na niego. – Dobrze napisane, z dobrą fabułą.

\- Średnia statystyczna wymaga, aby przynajmniej kilka naszych fanek było przyzwoitymi pisarkami – mówi Sam, rzucając ręcznik na łóżko. Wkłada dżinsy i Dean czyta jeszcze kilka linijek, zanim przestaje.

\- Nie kumam tego. Oni wszyscy sądzą, że jesteśmy w sobie zakochani, Sam. W sensie epickiej więzi dusz, gdzie jesteś moim pieprzonym, delikatnym, doskonałym kwiatem lotosu prawdziwej miłości. Nawet wtedy gdy jesteś antychrystem, który mnie gwałci. Co to ma kurwa być?

\- Wciąż próbujesz odnaleźć w tym sens? – Sam wpatruje się w brata, jakby ten stracił rozum, wciągając na siebie koszulkę.

Dean wie, że nie zwariował. Fani – oni są szaleni.

\- To nie ma sensu. Wciąż doprowadzasz mnie do szału i nigdy nikogo nie chciałem udusić gołymi rękami tak często jak ciebie.

\- Żadnego sensu – zgadza się Sam. Chrząka i wkłada ręce w kieszenie. – Stanowczo to nie brzmi jak prawdziwa miłość.

\- Prawda? – przytakuje Dean.

\- Całkowicie.

 

*

 

Kilka godzin później Dean kończy czytać opowiadanie i jest pod wrażeniem. Jest… tak bliskie tego, jacy oni naprawdę są, pomijając ten fragment z ich męską, niewypowiedzianą na głos, prawdziwą miłością. Ale przynajmniej jest męska i nie mówią o tym. Już prawie loguje się na LiveJournal, żeby zostawić komentarz, ale potem upomina się, że to będzie zbyt blisko bycia fanem. Są jakieś granice.

\- Więc kto był aktywem? – pyta Sam zza książki, którą właśnie czyta.

\- Ja – uśmiecha się Dean.

Sam prycha i wraca do czytania. Dean zamyka laptopa i wstaje.

\- Nie próbuj nawet udawać, że to było niezgodne z charakterystyką postaci – mówi, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i zerkając na brata.

Sam wzrusza ramionami i nie odwzajemnia spojrzenia.

Sekundę później Dean jest już na łóżku, odrzucając książkę na bok, przyciskając na wpół twardy członek do krocza Sama, trąc o niego przez warstwy ubrań.

\- Napastliwa sucza – jęczy Sam, wypychając biodra w jego stronę.

\- Wiesz, że to uwielbiasz.

\- Czytałem takiego jednego fika z Top!Deanem, który był całkiem podniecający…

\- Później dasz mi do niego link – mówi Dean, gryząc jego policzek, zanim znowu uderza w niego biodrami, wsuwając język w jego usta.

 

*

 

Dean zmusza brata, żeby znalazł dla niego to opowiadanie. Sam siada przy stole z laptopem i Dean ustawia drugie krzesło obok niego, żeby też widzieć ekran.

\- Znalezienie tego może mi zająć chwilę. To było jakiś czas temu – mówi Sam, zagryzając wargę, przeszukując historię przeglądarki. Wybiera adres i strona się ładuje. Sam marszczy brwi, ale po chwili się rozpromienia.

\- Ej, a czytałeś ten, w którym zostaliśmy rozdzieleni po urodzeniu i…

 

\- Zobacz ten. Ja jestem prawnikiem, a ty seryjnym zabójcą…

 

\- Moja kolej, Sammy. Zobacz ten, jest cholernie dobry, ty w nim…

 

\- Czy możemy zgodzić się od razu, że żadne warzywa i owoce nie będą zaangażowane w nasze życie erotyczne? Wiesz, tak jakby nigdy?

 

\- Rozszerzmy tę umowę o macki, dobra?

 

\- Tata? Co do cholery?!

 

\- O mój boże – wyrzuca z siebie Sam.

\- Cofnij stronę, Sammy,  cofnij cholerną stronę!

 

Obaj siedzą przed laptopem, Dean na krześle, Sam pochyla się nad jego ramieniem, ich oczy i usta są szeroko otwarte.

\- Czy to… fizycznie możliwe? – udaje się wyrzucić z siebie Deanowi.

\- Ja… - Sam potrząsa głową. – Nie wiem.

\- Sądzę, że… potrzebuję piwa.

\- Nie zostawisz mnie z tym samego.

\- Więc chodźmy po piwo razem.

 

*

 

Dean kupuje dwie zgrzewki piwa i kilka paczek lodu w kostkach. Kiedy wracają do pokoju, wrzuca lód do zlewu w kuchni i kładzie w nim butelki, otwierając z miejsca dwie z nich.

\- Och – mówi Sam. – To jest ten, w którym ja jestem… a ty… - Sam czerwieni się trochę. – Nieważne. – Dodaje z wahaniem.

Dean podchodzi do niego, przebiegając wzrokiem po ekranie.

\- Czekaj, czym do diaska jest „Bluźnierczy Oblubieniec”?

Sam wierci się w miejscu, a Dean wgapia się w ekran, coraz wyżej unosząc brwi.

\- Jakim cudem jestem, kurwa, w ciąży?

 

\- Sam – głos Deana jest złamany. – Potrzebuję kolejnego piwa. Teraz.

\- Na czym jesteś? – pyta Sam, który właśnie wyszedł z łazienki.

\- Zaczynam rodzić.

 

\- Powiedzmy, że zaciążenie faceta byłoby nawet możliwe, ale skąd w takim razie wychodziłyby dzieci…Och. Och dobry boże.

\- Dean, przestań to czytać.

\- Nigdy nie urodzę ci żadnych diabelskich, pośladkowych dzieci, stary.

 

*

 

W końcu, kiedy przelinkowują się przez kilka kolejnych opowiadań, natrafiają na LiveJournalową społeczność o nazwie BigBang.

\- Mają tu setki wincestowych opowiadań… - mówi Sam – i każde z nich jest dłuższe niż dwadzieścia tysięcy słów.

\- Czy ci ludzie w ogóle myślą o czymkolwiek innym poza nami pieprzącymi się nawzajem? – zastanawia się Dean z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Nie, żeby on sam myślał o czymś innym przez ostatnie kilka dni.

\- Mają też ilustracje.

Spędzają następne dwadzieścia minut przeglądając rysunki i grafiki. Większość z nich przedstawia, jak domyśla się Dean, sceny z opowiadań, ale jest też kilka…

Przekrzywia głowę na bok, próbując odgadnąć co właściwie Sam robi z nim na tym obrazku. Prawdziwy Sam zamyka to okno i klika w kolejny link i na tym rysunku Sam klęczy na łóżku na czworaka, Dean trzyma go za włosy, kiedy go pieprzy od tyłu, z twarzą schowaną w jego karku. Sam ma zamknięte oczy i wysuwa język, aby polizać amulet, który opada na jego ramię.

\- To jest całkiem…

Sam odwraca się w jego stronę i patrzy na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

Dean chrząka i unika jego spojrzenia.

 

*

 

\- Wróć. Czego my w ogóle szukaliśmy?

 

*

 

W jakiś sposób Sam w końcu trafia na LiveJournalowy blog kogoś o pseudonimie “nu_breed”, opisanego przez jedną ze swoich przyjaciółek jako “Bottom!Sam fanka na pełen etat”.

\- Tu jest link do opowiadania, które czytałem – mówi Sam z triumfem.

Dean zamienia się z nim na miejsca przed komputerem i zaczyna czytać. Zaczyna się zaraz przed _Bluesem w więzieniu Folsom_ i jest… dość zabawne. I naprawdę zachowują się jak oni. I. Cóż. Dean wierci się w miejscu, czytając.

 

_\- Nie jestem twoją suką._

_\- Naprawdę? – głos Deana jest stłumiony, niemal szepcze. Łapie garść włosów brata i odciąga jego głowę w tył. Całuje go, wpychając język w jego usta i pieprzy je nim. Sam jęczy i Dean gryzie jego dolną wargę. – A teraz?_

 

To wciąż… dziwaczne, że ludzie piszą o nich w tak intymnych chwilach – szczególnie teraz, gdy naprawdę uprawiają seks. Ale. To… cóż, teraz kiedy… pieprzy Sama od kilku dobrych dni i to całe wzdryganie się z obrzydzenia już mu przeszło… to nawet. Może odrobinę seksowne.

 

_Druga ręka Deana spoczywa na pasie Sama, kciukiem pociera jego kość biodrową._

_\- Nie wypieprzę cię – oddycha w jego kark. – Nie dotknę cię nawet, dopóki nie zaczniesz o to błagać_.

 

Może więcej niż odrobinę.

 

_\- Jesteś dupkiem – wyrzuca z siebie Sam, jego głos jest napięty, kiedy czuje własnego fiuta, twardego i gotowego, desperacko pragnącego dotyku Deana, jego ust, czegokolwiek._

_\- Mógłbym zatrzymać cię w ten sposób, zostawić cię na samej krawędzi, spragnionego czyjegokolwiek dotyku. Nie pozwoliłbym im, Sammy. Oznaczyłbym cię, żeby wiedzieli, do kogo należysz._

_Sam zamyka oczy i wyobraża sobie Deana wysysającego siniaka na jego szyi, drapiącego i gryzącego, znakującego go._

_\- Proszę – wydusza z siebie._

 

Dean zagryza dolną wargę i myśli sobie, że nie powinno go to podniecać – zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy Sam rzeczywiście by tak lubił. Autorka przekonuje, że owszem, Sam by tak lubił. I to Sam pokazał mu tego fika.

Zerka na Sama, który odszedł od laptopa, gdy Dean zaczął czytać. Wydaje się nieświadomy tego, co dzieje się w głowie Deana, z oczyma przyklejonymi do ekranu telewizora.

 

_Pieprzy go ostro, przytrzymując go w miejscu jedną ręką zaciśniętą na karku. Wychodzi z niego dokładnie w odpowiednim momencie, by spuścić się na jego tyłek i dół pleców, oznaczając go._

 

Dean kończy fika i zamyka laptop, a jego fiut wciąż upiera się, że potrzebuje uwagi. Kurde. Teraz zaczął się podniecać fanfiction.

\- Więc uważasz, że to było seksowne? – pyta niskim głosem.

Sam wzrusza ramionami, nie odrywając spojrzenia od telewizora.

\- Taaa. Tak jakby.

Taaa. To “tak jakby” jest tak bardzo “tak”, że Sam nawet nie może spojrzeć mu w oczy w tej chwili. Dean rozważa to przez parę sekund i podnosi się z krzesła. Idzie, aż staje pomiędzy swoim bratem a telewizorem, będąc jedynym, co Sam może widzieć w tym momencie. Unosi jego podbródek i zerka w dół na brata, palce zaciskając na jego czaszce, owijając wokół nich jego długie kosmyki.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Jeśli chcesz być aktywem cały czas, równie dobrze możesz przestać się hamować. – Samowi udaje się sprawić, że brzmi to neutralnie, ale Dean widzi, jak jego oczy ciemnieją, jak krew napływa do jego policzków.

Dean wypił już kilka piw i jest całkiem pewny, że może nadążyć za programem. Naczytał się dosyć fików z Super!Top!Samem. To może być nawet zabawne.

Ciągnie głowę Sama w tył, zmuszając go, by na niego spojrzał. Językiem drażni jego zmaltretowaną dolną wargę, zanim wsuwa go w usta brata, mocno, długo, liżąc wnętrze jego ust. Sam sięga po niego, ale Dean łapie obie jego dłonie za nadgarstki i pcha go na łóżko. Fiut między jego nogami jest tak twardy, że ledwo może chodzić. Napiera biodrami na brata i pożera jego usta kąsającymi pocałunkami, wsuwając język głęboko między jego wargi. Obejmuje ręką jego twarz, wbija palce w miękką skórę policzka, kciukiem przesuwa po jego podbródku, zmuszając go, by jeszcze szerzej otworzył usta.

Nie śpieszy się, liżąc wnętrze jego ust, gryząc wargi, aż są zaczerwienione i spuchnięte. Jego brat wierci się pod nim na każdy ruch języka na delikatnej skórze. Kiedy Dean uznaje, że wystarczy, wgryza się w mięsień na szyi Sama, mocno, drugą ręką łapiąc jego mordercze biodro i dociskając je do materaca, kiedy ociera się o niego kroczem. Sam wydysza coś, całkowicie zaskoczony, unosi lędźwie, wychodząc na spotkanie ruchom Deana, rękoma obejmuje jego kark. Dean odsuwa się, warcząc, kiedy rzuca Sama z powrotem na łóżko. Klęka i spogląda na brata z góry, po czym chwyta swoją koszulkę i ściąga ją przez głowę. Odpina guzik i rozporek w swoich spodniach, zsuwając je niżej na biodra. Sam obserwuje go, kiedy spodnie opadają i Dean skopuje je z siebie.

Pokrywa ciało Sama swoim w niewypowiedzianej obietnicy, ale nie dotyka go jeszcze – klęka, przesuwając się po materacu, aż siedzi nad twarzą brata, kolana po obu stronach jego głowy, pięty na poduszkach, plecami niemal dotykając ściany. Sam wpatruje się w niego zeszklonym wzrokiem, do góry nogami, rozumiejąc, do czego to zmierza. Otwiera usta, skupia wzrok na fiucie Deana, wysuwa język, zdradzając, jak jest tego spragniony.

Dean trąca jego nabrzmiałe wargi, wsuwając pomiędzy nie główkę fiuta, zostawiając na nich ślad preejakulatu, mokry i błyszczący. Sam zamyka oczy, przechyla nieco głowę i otwiera szerzej usta. Jego miękkie, ciepłe wargi zaciskają się wokół główki. Boże, Sam otwierający się tak przed nim, stłumione, chętne dźwięki, jakie z siebie wydaje, jego gorący oddech na wrażliwej skórze – to wszystko gwałtownie uderza w Deana, niemal przyprawiając go o szok. Nie może powstrzymać desperackich ruchów bioder, drżąc, kiedy wsuwa się kolejny cal w usta brata. Sam zaciska wargi, językiem pieści główkę, by posmakować go wyraźniej, ssie mocno – i, tak, właśnie tak. Dean wchodzi w niego mocno z pomrukiem, pochyla się i łapie jego biodra, pieprząc gładką miękkość języka swojego brata, wsuwając całego fiuta głęboko w to wilgotne ciepło. Usta Sama zaciskają się u podstawy jego fiuta, ssą jak cholerny odkurzacz, gardło zaciska się wokół niego, a język go pieści. Dean odsuwa się gwałtownie, wzdychając pod wpływem przyjemnych doznań i znów się w niego wbija, gardło zaciska się mocno wokół niego, aksamitnie miękkie i ciasne.

Dean pieprzy jego usta, z początku powoli, potem poruszając mocno biodrami, ślizgając się, posuwając go, uderzając główką w tył jego gardła, pocierając o każdy cal gładkiego wnętrza jego ust. Dźwięki, jakie wydaje z siebie Sam, wibrują mu na fiucie i doprowadzają go do szaleństwa. Sam jeszcze mocniej przechyla głowę i jego mruczenie przenika całe ciało Deana. Dochodzi, zaciskając palce na biodrach brata tak mocno, że czuje, jakby miał zedrzeć z niego skórę, wie, że zostawi na nim siniaki. Ale ta myśl tylko nakręca jego orgazm, sprawia, że dochodzi mocniej. Sam kręci pod nim głową i ssie, przełyka, wrażenie, jakie zostawia to na fiucie Deana przenika jego mózg, wymazując z niego wszystko inne.

Jego biodra jeszcze drgają, odruchowo, chociaż już nie ma czym dochodzić, ale Sam wciąż go ssie, potęgując doznania, aż Dean czuje się zmaltretowany przyjemnością. Wysuwa się z niego, ocierając się nadwrażliwym członkiem o zęby, co wysyła dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Kładzie biodra przy głowie Sama,  resztę ciała na jego klatce piersiowej, pierś przyciska do jego brzucha. Wkłada dwa palce do ust i ssie je, aż stają się mokre. Drugą ręką rozsuwa mu nogi. Przesuwa palcami po szparce swojego brata, aż ta lśni od śliny, zanim opuszcza głowę i zaczyna ją lizać.

Sam praktycznie wychodzi z siebie pod wpływem najlżejszego nawet dotknięcia języka Deana. Dean nie jest do końca przekonany co do tej praktyki, ale pieprzyć to, skoro już tu siedzi, może nakręcić Sama jeszcze bardziej na to, na co obaj mają ochotę. Przykłada koniuszek języka w sam środek dziurki, dźgając ją nim na próbę. Sam napiera na niego. Smak jest nieco bardziej piżmowy niż zwykły słony smak skóry i Dean napiera bardziej, wsuwa język głębiej. Czuje, jak mięśnie zaciskają się wokół niego, tak ciasno i parząco ciepło, Sam wariuje tak, że Dean musi złapać go za biodra, żeby przytrzymać go w miejscu. Nie czuje smaku teraz, kiedy ma już język w jego wnętrzu i wsuwa się głębiej, czując, jak Sam zaciska palce u stóp. Pozwala, by jego język się wysunął, jedynie sama końcówka zostaje, by drażnić od środka mięśnie. Wciąż przytrzymuje brata, wygina szyję, by znaleźć lepszy kąt i pieprzy go szybkimi, krótkimi ruchami języka, aż Sam łka, łapie go mocno i puszcza, zaciska dłonie na prześcieradłach.

W końcu wyciąga z niego język, liżąc aż do jego jąder, które są napięte, twarde i uniesione z potrzeby i pragnienia. Znów ssie własne palce, aż błyszczą się od wilgoci, ślina ciągnie się na ich końcach. Wsuwa je w Sama. Obserwuje, jak ciało Sama otwiera się dla niego, przyjmuje go z łatwością, do końca, aż po same knykcie.

Sam brzmi, jakby umierał, kiedy wsuwa w niego trzeci palec. Drażni go i wabi, zgina palce i naciska na prostatę, zanim rozsuwa palce tak szeroko, jak tylko zdoła. Całe ciało Sama sztywnieje. Dean pieprzy go głębokimi, ostrymi ruchami ręki. Sam drży i odrywa biodra od materaca, pokrywa go pot.

\- Boże… Dean, pieprz mnie.

\- Jeszcze nie. – Dean skręca palce, rozkoszując się dreszczem, który przebiega przez ciało brata, zaciskaniem się jego wewnętrznych mięśni, ciasnych wokół niego, mokrych i gorących.

\- Dean – wzdycha Sam. – Proszę.

\- Jeśli z twoich ust padnie cokolwiek poza jękami, przestanę.

Sam się zamyka. Dean wie, jak trudne jest to w tym momencie, przez to, jak bezlitośnie go drażni. Pochyla się, łapie jego fiuta wolną ręką i zaczyna lizać, nieśpiesznie, płaskimi ruchami języka tuż pod główką. Szybko wsuwa go całego w usta, niemal się nim dusząc. Sam jęczy i wydaje z siebie pełne desperacji dźwięki, które trafiają prosto do fiuta Deana. Kiedy jest znów twardy, zgina palce we wnętrzu brata, pozwalając, by rozciągały i rozpychały mięśnie od środka, powoli je z niego wyciąga i wypuszcza jego fiuta spomiędzy warg.

Sam unosi się na materacu, uderzony nagłym brakiem doznań. Palce wbija w skórę brata. Dean klęka i łapie go za ramiona, obracając go na plecy. Siada  i obraca się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, twarzą do wezgłowia, przekładając nogę nad głową Sama, jądrami ocierając się o jego kark. Przesuwa się w dół ciała brata i łapie prezerwatywy i lubrykant z nocnej szafki. Wkłada gumkę i nawilża się, odrzucając niedokręconą butelkę na prześcieradła.

Ustawia biodra pod właściwym kątem, przesuwa główką fiuta pomiędzy jego pośladkami. Wyciąga rękę i łapie go mocno za nadgarstki, kładzie je na jego karku i ściska mocno, wciskając go w poduszkę, kiedy wbija się w niego jednym ruchem. Odrzuca głowę, wsuwając się w niego jak nóż w masło, czując jak Sam przyjmuje go z łatwością, chętnie.

\- Cholera, Sam. – Zaciska zęby na jego ramieniu, przyciskając go do materaca na całej długości. Sam unosi się naprzeciwko jego ruchom na tyle, na ile zdoła z ciężarem brata na sobie. Dean wbija palce w materac, wsuwa się jeszcze jeden cal głębiej. Sam zaciska palce na pustce powietrza, mięśnie i  ścięgna napinają się pod Deanem.

Dean przesuwa zębami po jego karku, szepcząc w jego skórę.

\- Zabiłbyś, żeby dojść, prawda? – Uderza w niego biodrami, mocno, zanim Sam zdąży odpowiedzieć i dźwięk, jaki jego brat z siebie wydaje, to jak wygina się w jego stronę i rozsuwa nogi, stanowi bardziej niż jednoznaczną odpowiedź. Ale Dean chce usłyszeć więcej. Powoli wysuwa się z niego i wchodzi z powrotem, z całej siły uderzając w prostatę, zaciskając brutalnie ręce na jego nadgarstkach. Unosi się na kilka cali, opiera podbródek na ramieniu brata, szepcząc gorąco, z niskim pomrukiem, kiedy powoli pompuje biodrami.

\- Tak właśnie tego chcesz, Sam? W ten sposób?

\- Boże.. Dean.. kurwa… tak – dyszy Sam, słowa wydzierają sie z niego z wysiłkiem, kiedy Dean znów się w niego wsuwa.

\- Zerżnę cię mocno i ostro – obiecuje Dean, podkreślając każde słowo okrutnym uderzeniem bioder.

Trzyma jego nadgarstki, ustami przesuwa do wystającej kości w górze kręgosłupa, wbija zęby w skórę, wciąż powoli poruszając biodrami, w górę i w dół. Szybkie, mocne, okrutne pchnięcia, tak kurewsko dobre. Biodra Sama drgają bezradnie na materacu z każdym jego ruchem.

Dean ssie jego skórę, schwytaną między zębami, aż wie, że zostawi po sobie ciemnofioletowy ślad. Puszcza go wreszcie, mrucząc mu do ucha:

\- Wiem, czego chcesz, Sam – szepcze, ustawiając fiuta pod innym kątem, wciąż go pieprząc, liżąc krwiaka, którego zostawił na jego karku. – Nie dostaniesz tego, póki nie poprosisz.

Powódź słów wypływa z ust Sama, który unosi kark w stronę jego ust.

\- Proszę, potrzebuję, o boże, proszę.

\- Czego potrzebujesz? – Dean domaga się odpowiedzi, wgniatając go w materac całym ciałem z każdym ruchem, czując jak się podrywa i unosi w jego stronę.

\- Potrzebuję… - Sam wygina się, jęczy, kiedy Dean dalej go pieprzy. – Boże… o kurwa… nienawidzę cię…

\- Czego… - Przesuwa językiem wzdłuż jego karku. – potrzebujesz… - Wbija się w niego głęboko i wysuwa się szybko, paznokcie wbija w jego nadgarstki. -… Sam?

\- Potrzebuję… o boże… - wzdycha, niemal odchodząc od zmysłów.

\- Nie boga – warczy Dean, pieprząc go jeszcze mocniej.

\- Kurwa… – jęczy Sam. – Jesteś… takim dupkiem…

\- Ale jestem dupkiem… Dzięki któremu dojdziesz – mruczy Dean głosem ciężkim od obietnic, uśmiechając się, kiedy się w niego wdziera.

Czuje, jak Sam drży. Jego mięśnie pod nim są boleśnie napięte i sztywne. Słowa wypadają z niego złamane i przepojone desperacją.

\- Kurwa, Dean. Dotknij mnie. Potrzebuję… boże… muszę dojść, Dean, proszę. Proszę.

Puszcza jego nadgarstki i wsuwa rękę pod jego ciało, w dół. Sam jest tak cholernie twardy, jego skóra jest gorąca, śliska i mokra na czubku. Dean drażni go przez chwilę, zanim otacza go ręką i zaczyna mu obciągać równie mocno, jak go pieprzy.

Sam dochodzi z siłą wystrzelonego pocisku, spuszczając się gorącymi, grubymi pasmami na prześcieradło, nadając poślizg ruchom Deana.

Dean drży, kiedy mięśnie Sama zaciskają się wokół jego fiuta i, och, kurwa, Chryste…

Obaj trzęsą się i drżą z każdym kolejnym ruchem, poruszając się w sprzecznych, ale cudowne zgranych rytmach. Dean zaciska zęby w górze kręgosłupa Sama i gryzie go mocno.

Sam krzyczy głośno. Całe jego ciało rozluźnia się i niemal rozlewa pod Deanem, a mięśnie napinają się wokół pieprzącego go fiuta. Przez sekundę Dean czuje, że nie może oddychać, nie widzi nic… jego receptory stają w płomieniach, przesyłając iskry przez całe jego ciało, aż eksplodują. Wyrzuca z siebie wszystko poza nieujarzmioną siłą przyjemności, która go rozrywa.

Kiedy znów może myśleć, Sam leży pod nim, jakby nie miał kości w ciele i drży.

\- Ooo… Sam… tak dobrze – wydysza, dociskając do niego biodra, aby powoli wypełnić go nasieniem, ujeżdżając go do samego końca.

W końcu opada obok niego. Obaj są pokryci potem, ich serca telepią się szaleńczo. Żaden z nich nie jest w stanie zrobić nic więcej poza leżeniem, lepcy i mokrzy, próbując złapać oddech.

Cholera. Seks staje się coraz lepszy i lepszy. Dean zastanawia się, czy zawsze tak się dzieje w dłuższych związkach. Nigdy nie miał zbyt wielu szans, by się przekonać. Mógłby spytać Sama, on był z Jess przez dwa lata… ale nie jest pewny, czy chce wiedzieć.

Zsuwa się z niego z ostatnim dreszczem i rozciąga sie na materacu. Nie odchodzi daleko, ich ramiona się stykają, obaj leżą na brzuchach.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę to jak jęczałeś, że jesteś pasywem – mamrocze Dean głosem stłumionym przez poduszkę – nigdy bym nie zgadł, że jesteś takim perwersem.

Czuje, że Sam wzrusza ramionami.

\- Zwykle jestem jednak aktywem.

Dean unosi głowę i mruga, zaskoczony.

\- W sensie, zwykle traktujesz dziewczyny tak jak ja ciebie przed chwilą?

\- Tylko te naprawdę dobre.

Sam nigdy tak nie mówi. Dean obraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć z niedowierzaniem. Młodszy Winchester unosi kąciki ust w leciutkim uśmieszku. Patrzy na brata z takim niewinnym „kto? ja?” wyrazem twarzy, który opracował sobie, gdy miał trzy latka i rzeczywiście był dość niewinny, by to działało.

Dean nie może nic poradzić na to, że się śmieje.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dochodzimy do końca. Co prawda zostały jeszcze dwa rozdziały, jednak po przeczytaniu zrozumiecie chyba, dlaczego wrzucam oba na raz. Więc. Dziękuję za kudosy i komentarze, bardzo motywowały mnie do pracy. Mam nadzieję, że kolejne tłumaczenia również się wam spodobają. Proszę też o odwiedzenie oryginału i zostawienie kudosa dla autorki.

Kiedy już się umył, Dean wychodzi z łazienki, zapinając dżinsy.

\- Więc… – mówi, patrząc na Sama. – Naprawdę przeczytałeś setki fików?

Sam zerka na niego.

\- Może więcej niż setki. – Wzrusza ramionami. Kiedy Dean dalej się na niego gapi, odwraca głowę,zażenowany. – Może jeszcze więcej.

Dean jest kompletnie i całkowicie osłupiały.

\- I znalazłeś tylko jedną historię z top!Deanem, która była podniecająca? – Potrząsa głową ze smutkiem.

\- Jedną? Powinno być ich więcej.

\- Mówię serio, Sam. – Kontynuuje, gdy Sam znów na niego patrzy. – To tragedia. Ktoś powinien dać im przykład.

Niemal czuje, jak w jego głowie zapala się żarówka.

To więcej niż fangirling. Ale nie dba o to.

Sam idzie się wykąpać. Dwadzieścia minut później Dean zakłada konto na LiveJournalu pod pseudonimem seksnakółkach67. Ma już otwartego Worda i pisze.

\- Co robisz, Dean?

Waha się przez sekundę i patrzy na brata.

\- Członek czy fiut? Jak go nazywasz?

Sam marszczy brwi.

\- Um. Oba. Chyba. Dean, co ty, do cholery, robisz?

\- Piszę fika – mamrocze Dean w oderwaniu od świata wokół siebie.

\- O…?

Deanatrzy na niego, jakby był upośledzony.

-Uhm, o nas, geniuszu.

Brwi Sama praktycznie wyfruwają pod jego potylicę.

\- Pozwól mi zrozumieć. Jakby nie było wystarczająco źle, że opowieści o naszym życiu zostały opublikowane i ludzie piszą o nas fikcyjne porno… Piszesz prawdziwe porno o naszym prawdziwym życiu seksualnym, udając, że to fikcja?

\- Fanfikcja – poprawia go Dean.

Sam jest dosłownie oniemiały przez kilka długich sekund, a Dean ciągle pisze, pamiętając, żeby pisać “nasienie”, a nie “sperma”.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że ktoś to przeczyta? – pyta Sam.

\- Spójrz na gówno, które my czytaliśmy, Sam. To będzie musiało być lepsze.

Sam siada obok niego na łóżku i mówi:

\- Ty piszesz, ja betuję.

 

*

 

Kiedy kończą, Dean publikuje opowiadanie na LiveJournalu i postuje link w Supernaturalnej społeczności.

\- Co teraz? – pyta Sam.

\- Poczekamy kilka godzin i zobaczymy, ile osób to pokocha – szczerzy się Dean.

 

*

 

Kończą obiad i jeszcze cztery piwa Deana, oglądając oryginalną wersję _Amityville_ , zanim wreszcie sprawdzają maila.

\- Więc? – Pyta Sam, otwierając kolejne piwo.

Dean mruga, widząc wiadomości na skrzynce, przebiega po nich wzrokiem i odwraca się do brata z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Trzydzieści pięć komentarzy i wszystkim się podoba. I mój blog zaczęło obserwować dziewiętnaście osób. – Z dumą unosi podbródek.

\- Serio?

\- Mówiłem ci, że możemy zrobić to lepiej. – Wpatruje się w Sama i myśli o tym, o ile lepiej mogą to jeszcze zrobić, kiedy przestrzeń w pokoju nagle… rozszerza się, a potem kurczy.

Castiel pojawia się, kiedy Dean już niemal zerwał się na nogi. Łowca wzdycha i wywraca oczyma. Sam unosi brew w niemym pytaniu „I co teraz zrobisz?”, biorąc kolejny łyk z butelki.

\- Jest taka rzecz, która nazywa się drzwi – Dean informuje anioła. – Pukasz w nie i ludzie wiedzą, że tam jesteś.

\- Ja… - Castiel gapi się na podłogę. – Nie wiedziałem, czy otworzysz. Ostatnio trudno było was zastać… osobno.

Gdyby Dean nie wiedział lepiej, przysiągłby, że Cas się rumieni. Kurwa. Czyli anioł wie.

Wciąga głęboko powietrze i potrząsa głową, bierze kolejny łyk piwa. Rzuca Samowi pytające spojrzenie.

\- W porządku – mówi Sam. – Pójdę sobie.

Macha Castielowi w drodze do wyjścia, łapie klucze i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi.

Cas, trzeba mu to przyznać, wydaje się być niewzruszony piątym poziomem sukowatości młodszego Winchestera.

\- Dean – mówi, wpatrując się w niego jasnoniebieskimi oczyma ze swoją zwykłą intensywnością. – Kolejna pieczęć została złamana.

Jasne. Pieczęcie wciąż są łamane. Ma wrażenie, że powinien coś jakby bardziej się tym przejmować. Pewnie przejmowałby się jakieś trzy piwa temu.

\- Lilith? – pyta.

\- Nie wiemy.

\- Jak mamy powstrzymać łamanie pieczęci, jeśli nie wiemy nawet, kto to robi?

Castiel potrząsa głową.

\- To była jedna z trzech ostatnich. Już tylko dwie stoją pomiędzy ludzkością a końcem świata.

\- Tak, umiem liczyć – odgryza się Dean. Ale milknie, odsuwa się o krok i patrzy na anioła. Zaraz. Dwie? – Jesteś pewien, że tylko dwie?

Cas posyła mu tak ciężkie spojrzenie, że Dean czuje, jak tylko od tego w dole jego brzucha osiada przygnębiający ciężar.

\- Co? Nie mogłeś dać nam ostrzeżenia jakieś kilka pieczęci temu?

Castiel odwraca od niego wzrok, jakby nagle nie mógł na niego patrzeć i Dean czuje się jeszcze gorzej. Cas wygląda na zmęczonego, jest wymizerniały, pod jego zwykle tak pewnymi niebieskimi oczyma pojawiły się głębokie, ciemne koła.

\- Jest jeszcze coś, Dean. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć…  Anna nie żyje.

\- Co? Ale nie żyje-nie żyje? Jak?

Castiel opuszcza głowę.

\- Ta broń, którą Uriel zabijał anioły z garnizonu. Anna zabrała mu ją, zabiła go nią. A teraz ktoś najwyraźniej użył tej samej broni przeciwko niej.

Dean łapie się jednej myśli, jaką może teraz ogarnąć.

\- Gdzie jest ta broń?

\- W rękach kogoś, kto pewnie użyje jej, by zabić więcej aniołów.

Próbuje powstrzymać gonitwę myśli. Anna. Cholera. Cóż, może teraz przynajmniej trafiła do miejsca, w którym jest szczęśliwa.

\- Gdzie… gdzie idą anioły po śmierci?

To pytanie sprawia, że Castiel znowu na niego patrzy.

\- Anioły nigdzie nie idą, Dean. Jesteśmy albo nas nie ma. Kiedy nasza Łaska zostaje zniszczona, wszystko, czym jesteśmy, odchodzi wraz z nią.

\- Czemu to jest tak niesprawiedliwe?

\- Zawsze tak było.

\- Teraz definitywnie potrzebuję kolejnego drinka – mówi Dean, podchodząc do chłodziarki. Otwiera kolejną butelkę i pociąga długi łyk.

\- Jej śmierć, śmierć tych, których zamordował Uriel… - Castiel patrzy na podłogę, rozmyślając nad czymś, zanim unosi głowę. – To, co tutaj robimy, Dean… robimy to bez wskazówek Opatrzności i bez bezpośrednich rozkazów Boga.

\- Czekaj… - Dean znieruchomiał, próbując przetworzyć słowa anioła. – Mówisz mi, że… jesteście zdani na siebie?

\- Nie. Wierzę, że Bóg jest z nami. Ale nie mówi nam, co mamy robić. Pozostawił nas, abyśmy sami zdecydowali. Nie czuję się dobrze, pozbawiony rozkazów – informuje go Cas, patrząc na niego srogo. – Przez to wszystko jest niepewne. Zostaliśmy stworzeni, by głosić wolę Pana. Bez tego… czym jesteśmy? – Światło motelowych lamp miga w oczach anioła, kiedy patrzy na Deana w poszukiwaniu nadziei.

Dean wpatruje się w niego. Ma tylko jedną odpowiedź na to wszystko.

\- Chcesz piwo? – pyta.

\- Anioły Pańskie nie piją alkoholu. – Castiel wpatruje się w butelkę w dłoniach mężczyzny, jakby opłakiwał śmierć ukochanej, a to jest tak głęboko tragiczne, że Dean nawet nie próbuje ogarnąć rozmiarów tej głębi.

\- Hej, Bóg i tak przestał naliczać punkty, prawda? – Wzrusza ramionami i sięga po piwo do chłodziarki.

 

*

 

Kilka godzin później siedzą na stołkach przy motelowej parodii baru. Castel opiera się ciężko na Deanie, jedno ramię zarzuciwszy mu na szyję, aby utrzymać równowagę, kiedy niemal zsuwa się z siedziska.

\- Myślisz, że ty czujesz się nieznaczący? Ja nie mam nawet klasyfikacji. Stopień trzeci i ostatni, w trzeciej i ostatniej hierarchii anielskiej.

\- Gównianie – stwierdza Dean, wskazując na anioła chwiejnym palcem.

\- To jest… trudne. Podejmować decyzje – wyznaje Cas i unosi butelkę. – Dlaczego to mnie wysłano, żebym zajmował się ludzkimi sprawami? Mógłbym być serafinem – mamrocze. – Albo cherubem.

\- Czemu to my musimy być bohaterami, co nie? – Dean obejmuje jego ramiona. – Nic dobrego się nam nie przytrafia. Jasne, ratujemy innych ludzi. Może nawet cały świat. Ale to, co najważniejsze? Życie pieprzy nas codziennie i to na sucho. Wszechświat pieprzy nas w tyłek wbrew naszej woli. – Dean chwieje się, niemal spada i mości się z powrotem na stołku. – Wiesz, miałem przez chwilę normalne życie. Nie było całkowicie do dupy, poza tym, że całe jego trwanie było powolnym konaniem.

\- Masz na myśli dżina – mówi Castiel, patrząc na niego. – To  nie jest to, czego sam bym sobie życzył. Życzyłbym sobie raczej absolutnej wiary. – Kiwa głową i całe jego ciało leci do przodu; kiwa się w przód i w tył na stołku, popijając piwo.

\- Musisz kochać wolną wolę.

\- Ale ty porzuciłeś świat ze swoich życzeń. Jak… jakim cudem żyjesz dalej, wiedząc, co straciłeś?

Dean zerka na swoją butelkę i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Ponieważ muszę.

Cas przestaje się bujać, zamiast tego wpatruje się w mężczyznę.

\- Zaczynam rozumieć, czemu wysłano mnie do ciebie, Dean.

Dean marszczy brwi i przechyla głowę na bok.

\- Czemuż to?

Cas prostuje się, siada sztywno i chrząka, żeby oczyścić gardło.

\- Nie, serio, czemu? – dopytuje się Dean.

Cas nie odpowiada. Nagle staje przy nich Sam. Dean patrzy na niego, unosząc głowę. Jego twarz, gdy widzi swojego brata i anioła, wyraża suczą wściekliznę o wiele powyżej piątej kategorii.

\- Mam tego dość. Dlaczego musicie mieć ten sekretny klub, do którego ja mam wstęp wzbroniony? – zaczyna Sam. Pachnie rumem. Oceanem rumu.

Dean spełza ze stołka, czując, jak jego ciało chwieje się niekontrolowanie, na prawo i na lewo, w tył i do przodu. Mruży oczy i marszczy się, patrząc na Sama.

\- Prowadziłeś po pijaku? Moje auto?

\- Ty upijasz anioła pańskiego, Dean.

\- Taa. Ale on nie prowadzi.

\- Może powinienem wrócić później – mówi cicho Cas.

\- Może powinieneś – zgadza się Sam.

Wydaje się, że Cas na chwilę traci kontakt z rzeczywistością, ale szybko znów się skupia, opada głową i barkami na kontuar, potrącając własną butelkę z piwem.

\- Nie… mogę… - jęczy. – Mój… brzuch…

Sam i Dean patrzą na siebie, jednocześnie unosząc zaciśnięte pięści.

Dean wybiera nożyczki, Sam kamień.

\- Jasna cholera – mamrocze Dean.

 

*

 

Następnego ranka Sam siedzi na krawędzi motelowego łóżka, skacowany i wkurzony na brata. Dean to rozumie. On też nie czuje się wiele lepiej. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie przeszkadza mu to spojrzenie – jakby rozjechał Samowi szczeniaczka czy coś.

\- Powiedz mi, że nie jesteś zazdrosny – skamle żarliwie, z wciąż zamkniętymi oczyma. – Bo z wieloma rzeczami sobie poradzę, Sam, ale nie z…

Sam jest serio wkurzony i to zazwyczaj nie kończy się dobrze.

\- Wiem, czemu nie jestem częścią Niebiańskiej Dywizji. Sądzę, że jestem zły. – Przełyka ciężko, wpatrując się w Deana. – Ty myślisz, że jestem zły.

\- Sam. Nikt nie uważa, że jesteś… zły.

Sam unosi podbródek.

\- Niedawno powiedziałeś, że, gdybyś mnie nie znał, sam byś na mnie polował.

Jasna cholera.

\- Taaak. I zrobiłbym to. Ale znam cię, Sam. Nie ma w tobie nic złego. Masz tylko swoje moce od żółtookiego demona. – Potrząsa głową i próbuje znaleźć właściwe słowa. – Używanie czegokolwiek, co pochodzi od demona? To nie może skończyć się inaczej niż źle.

\- To tylko póki nie zabiję Lilith.

\- I wtedy przestaniesz, prawda? – Pociera twarz rękoma i siada obok niego. – Bo to takie łatwe.

\- Przysięgam, Dean. – Oczy Sama są wielkie, rozjaśnione porannym słońcem. – Wiem, że jesteś… wybrankiem niebios czy czymś takim… ale mam dość mocy, by ją powstrzymać. Mogę ci pomóc.

\- Więc chodzi o pomaganie mi? – pyta, unosząc głos. – W takim razie po prostu tego nie rób. – Potrząsa głową. – Nie rób. Bo... nie mogę stracić jeszcze i ciebie.

\- Nie stracisz mnie, Dean. Ale potrzebujesz mojej pomocy. Pozwól mi, ten jeden raz. Mogę to zrobić.

Dean wzdycha i chowa twarz w rękach.

\- Zawsze jest cena, Sam. Nic nie przychodzi za darmo. Nie nauczyłeś się tego jeszcze?

Sam milczy przez chwilę. Dean czuje, jak jego brat się rusza, przysuwa się bliżej. Kiedy znowu się odzywa, jego głos jest tak szorstki i surowy, że Dean krzywy się na jego brzmienie.

\- Wiem – wzdycha ciężko Sam. – Ale daj mi szansę, Dean.

\- A jeśli skończysz po ciemnej stronie? Co wtedy zrobię? – wyrzuca z siebie ze złością, unosząc głowę i przekrzywiając ją, by spojrzeć na brata.

Kącik ust Sama unosi się w leciutkim uśmiechu.

\- To, co zawsze robimy, Dean.

Jasna cholera. Jak on może… Nie ma nawet jak się z tym kłócić.

\- Ja nie… - zaczyna i chrząka. – Wolałbym nie.

\- Historia naszego życia – Sam wzrusza ramionami. Trzyma dłonie złączone na kolanach, ale Dean wciąż słyszy drżenie w jego głosie.

Wbija wzrok w podłogę i bierze głęboki wdech. Chce spytać, co ma zrobić, jeśli nie zdoła go ocalić, ale nie może… nie może sobie nawet wyobrazić, co by było, gdyby nie znalazł wyjścia, jeśli do tego dojdzie.

\- Pójdę po śniadanie. – Sam wstaje z łóżka.

\- Tłuste – domaga się Dean, posyłając mu zdeterminowane spojrzenie. Sam wywraca oczyma, łapie kluczyki i wychodzi z pokoju.

 

*

 

Dean jest w środku mycia zębów, modląc się, żeby udało mu się wypłukać kacowy smak z ust, kiedy Cas pojawia się za nim w lustrze. Niemal przebija sobie dziurę w policzku szczoteczką. Odwraca się z wściekłością.

\- Serio nigdy nie przestaniesz się tak zakradać, prawda?

Cas jest blady i wciąż lekko zielony wokół oczu, jego zarost wygląda na więcej niż dwudniowy, przez co Dean czuje się odrobinę lepiej.

\- Sądziłem, że od razu będziesz chciał wiedzieć, co udało mi się odkryć.

Mężczyzna odwraca się z powrotem do lustra i kontynuuje mycie zębów, wpatrując się w odbicie anioła.

\- Co? – pyta z ustami pełnymi pasty.

\- Pomiędzy Piekłem a Ziemią istnieje bariera, która je oddziela od początku czasu – zaczyna Castiel.

Dean dalej myje zęby, bo, uhm, jakby już to wiedział.

\- Ale każda konstrukcja ma słaby punkt – kontynuuje anioł. – Gdziekolwiek się znajduje, właśnie tam zostanie złamana kolejna pieczęć.

Mężczyzna patrzy na niego i wyjmuje z ust szczoteczkę.

\- I jeśli to się stanie?

\- Słaby punkt będzie się coraz bardziej rozpływał, stawał się coraz cieńszy, aż ostatnia pieczęć zostanie złamana.

Dean wrzuca szczoteczkę do zlewu, wlewa sobie wodę w usta, płucze je i spluwa.

\- I wtedy… - mówi wreszcie, kiedy Castiel wciąż milczy.

Cas wygląda na wytrąconego z równowagi, kiedy wpatruje się w odległy punkt w lustrze nad ramieniem mężczyzny.

\- Wtedy Piekło przedostanie się na Ziemię.

Oczywiście. Przecież nie oczekiwał, że stanie się coś dobrego, prawda? Płucze usta jeszcze raz.

\- Wiemy, gdzie jest ten słaby punkt? – pyta, odwracając się i opierając o zlew, wycierając dłonią usta.

\- Nie. – Castiel wydaje się zawstydzony tym wyznaniem. – Ale jest coś jeszcze. Powiedziano, że został tam umieszczony artefakt, aby wzmocnić siły, które trzymają Ziemię i Piekło z dala od siebie.

Dean potakuje.

\- Zniszcz artefakt i zniszczysz świat?

\- Niemal tak. Ale to nie jest finalna pieczęć.

\- A co nią jest?

\- Wydaje się, że nikt tego nie wie.

\- To… świetnie. Mógłbyś to nieco rozwinąć? Mam wrażenie, że dajesz mi jakby za mało informacji.

\- Robię co mogę, Dean. Czasami więcej niż powinienem.

\- A ja trzymałem ci wczoraj włosy, kiedy rzygałeś do kibla, chyba wciąż mi coś wisisz.

\- Za Ohio? – pyta Cas, wyginając usta w uśmiechu, kiedy na niego patrzy.

Dean krzywi się i wpatruje się w anioła dłuższą chwilę, ale w kończy mruczy coś i potakuje.

\- Dobra, jesteśmy kwita. Ale…

\- Jeśli odkryję coś jeszcze, będziesz pierwszym, który się dowie.

 

*

 

\- Nie mógł powiedzieć ci nic więcej? – pyta Sam, już włączając laptopa. – Czy anioły w ogóle znają Internet?

\- Po to mamy ciebie – mówi Dean, wzruszając ramionami.

Sam niemal się do niego uśmiecha, zanim pochyla głowę nad komputerem, a włosy opadają mu na twarz.

 

*

 

Dean czyta _Czerwone niebo o poranku_ , głównie dlatego, że to jedyna z tych części serii, jaką jest w stanie czytać i której jeszcze nie sprawdził. Zdecydowanie nie jest najlepiej napisana, jak zresztą Chuck powiedział… ale ma w sobie coś. Coś, czego Dean nie potrafi do końca ująć, kiedy przesuwa wzrokiem po kolejnych stronach.

Wychodzi po lunch wcześniej niż zwykle, bo wie, że do czasu, kiedy wróci, Sam odkryje coś istotnego. Sam może psioczyć na tę jego teorię, ile zechce, ale fakty są faktami.

I oczywiście, kiedy wraca z dwoma styropianowymi pudełkami, Sam zerka na niego z TYM wyrazem twarzy.

\- Gdzie to jest? – pyta się, rzucając kanapki i chipsy na łóżko obok wyciągniętego ciała brata. Siada po drugiej stronie z własnym pakunkiem, wpatrując się w niego z oczekiwaniem.

\- Charles County Maryland, najstarsza katolicka parafia w Stanach, założona w 1641 roku. Marmurowy ołtarz został pobłogosławiony przez papieża i przesłany statkiem z Rzymu. Ojciec założyciel, Jacob White, uważał, że kościół jest tak ważny, iż sam Bóg Ojciec zesłał anioła, aby go chronił przed wszelkim złem, jakie ośmieli się tam wkroczyć.

\- Założę się, że o wszystkich kościołach tak piszą. – Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jasne. Tylko że znalazłem fragment kroniki z 1700, gdzie piszą, że proboszcz tej parafii obudził się w nocy, ponieważ ktoś włamał się do kościoła. Poszedł tam, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, kazalnica stanęła w ogniu. Myślał, że kościół został podpalony. I zobaczył gościa stojącego w kręgu ognia. – Sam odwraca się i patrzy na niego. – Ze skrzydłami.  I mieczem.

\- Huh. I przeżył orgazm z nadmiaru świętości?

\- Był przerażony, Dean. Mówił, że wiedział, że to anioł, ale to wciąż była najstraszniejsza rzecz, jaką widział w życiu.

\- Musiał być typem domatora.

Sam unosi brwi i przekrzywia głowę w bok, jakby mu przytakiwał. Naciska guzik na klawiaturze laptopa.

\- W kilka miesięcy później opuścił tę parafię.

\- Więc jeśli archanioł czuwa nad tym miejscem, może pieczęć znajduje się właśnie tam?

Sam potakuje.

\- Jeśli jest tak ważna, jak mówił Castiel, to tak, może.

\- Czemu Cas nic by o tym nie wiedział?

\- A co on wie, Dean? – Sam rzuca zrezygnowane spojrzenie.

\- Chyba powinniśmy przedstawić mu Google.

Sam wzrusza ramionami i skroluje w dół strony.

\- W każdym razie. Kościół jest chroniony przez archanioła. Co oznacza, że nie musimy się martwić.

Dean chce się z nim zgodzić, ale zatrzymuje się w pół gestu. Cholera.

\- Nie, wcale nie.

Sam rzuca mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Cas powiedział mi, że Anna zabrała broń, której Uriel używał do uśmiercania aniołów i zabiła go nią. A potem ktoś zabił ją i zabrał ostrze.

\- Kurwa – wzdycha Sam, opadając z powrotem na siedzenie. Przykłada palce do czoła i opiera głowę na ręce. – Więc my…

\- Jemy w aucie – przytakuje Dean, wzdychając i wstając z miejsca.

\- Nie możemy – wtrąca Sam obcesowo, również wstając.

\- Co? Czemu nie?

\- Bo najpierw muszę wezwać Ruby – odpowiada mu brat, pakując się.

\- Niby, kurwa, po co?

Sam nie odpowiada, zapinając swoją torbę.

\- A propos „sekretnych klubów” – zaczyna Dean, podchodząc do niego.

Sam nieruchomieje i odwraca się w jego stronę.

\- Jeśli mamy rację co do tego… - wygląda jednocześnie na zdeterminowanego i jakby go przepraszał - … to będzie ostatni raz, kiedy jej potrzebuję.

Pochodzi do drzwi i otwiera je. Zatrzymuje się na chwilę.

\- Zaufaj mi, Dean – mówi, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 

*

 

Zaufaj mi.

Sam coś przed nim ukrywa. Wie to na pewno, ale nie ma pojęcia, co to by mogło być. Zaczął od okłamywania go co do używania swoich mocy, ale przez kilka ostatnich tygodni był na ten temat boleśnie szczery, mówiąc wprost, co, jak sądzi, musi z nimi zrobić. Dean nie był tylko pewny, czy się z nim pod tym względem zgadza.

Ale naprawdę… Nie mógł liczyć na cokolwiek innego. Nikt inny nie zamierzał mu pomóc. I jeśli czegoś był pewny: cokolwiek Sam sądzi, że musi zrobić, robi to dla niego.

Zaufaj mi.

Jeśli nie będzie ufać Samowi… to komu?

Dean siedzi na brzegu łóżka i wzdycha, patrząc na zegar i nasłuchując znajomego dźwięku silnika.

 

*

 

Kiedy Sam wraca, nie do końca patrzy mu w oczy, przynajmniej nie dopóki Dean nie staje tuż przed nim. Wtedy patrzy na niego, jakby spodziewał się, że Dean zaraz zacznie suczyć albo da mu umoralniające kazanie. Dean bierze od niego kluczyki, zaciska wokół nich palce, po czym wsuwa je do kieszeni kurtki.

\- Więc? Ratujemy świat czy nie? – pyta, przechodząc obok brata.

Samowi kilka sekund zajmuje pozbieranie szczęki z podłogi, ale kiedy już mu się to udaje, podąża za nim.

 

*

 

Kiedy ruszają, jest już niemal trzecia po południu. To będzie długa jazda, co najmniej piętnaście godzin. Dean bierze pierwszą zmianę w prowadzeniu.

\- Czemu schowali pieczęć w kościele? – pyta Sama. – Nie jest tam ani trochę bezpieczniejsza niż w muzeum czy skarbcu.

\- Być może tego, czym jest pieczęć, nie można ruszyć z miejsca.

Dean wzrusza ramionami i przytakuje.

\- Okey. Ale wyjaśnij mi to… Kościół magicznie chroni tą bardzo ważną rzecz – na tyle ważną, że jej zniszczenie niemal oznacza koniec gry – więc czemu tak ważna pieczęć jest w ogóle czymś podatnym na zniszczenie? – Zaciska zęby i poprawia palce na kierownicy. – Czy pieczęć nie powinna być raczej wykuta z żelaza, pokryta platyną i Adamantium? Przynajmniej gdyby Adamantium istniało.

\- Może chciano, żeby pieczęć była czymś, co można skryć, stawiając to na widoku.

\- Ale czemu ryzykować? Położysz największy zamek oddzielający Ziemię od Piekła na postumencie i będziesz liczył na to, że nigdy nie zdarzy się wypadek w czasie odkurzania?

\- Mogli umieścić to bardzo wysoko. Coś zrobionego z kamienia albo szkła.

\- To nie jest cholerny _Kod da Vinci_ , stary. To mogłaby być jedna z cegieł. Albo dachówek. Albo zaprawa pomiędzy cegłami. Po prostu chodzi mi o to, że starasz się ukryć coś tak cholernie ważnego.

Sam wzdycha.

\- Znajdziemy to – mówi, zaciskając zęby. – I powstrzymamy ją.

Dean przytakuje i wpatruje się w drogę przed nimi.

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

 

*

 

Po piątej godzinie jazdy Dean zjeżdża z głównej drogi. Impala podskakuje na poprzecinanej korzeniami, zakurzonej wiejskiej drodze. Odjeżdża dość daleko od głównej trasy. Sam mruga i ziewa, rozbudzając się, kiedy hamują. Dean gasi silnik i wysiada. Rozciągając ramiona i nogi, słyszy, jak trzaskają zamykane drzwi po drugiej stronie auta. Księżyc właśnie wschodzi, jasny i niemal doskonale okrągły, jego światło przedziera się przez gałęzie rosnących przy drodze drzew. Jest dostatecznie jasno, by się nie zgubić i Dean ma już zasugerować, żeby zrobili sobie spacer w ramach rozciągania zasiedziałych kończyn, przebiegli się po lesie, odwraca się, by powiedzieć to Samowi…

… który do niego przywiera, dłońmi obejmuje jego twarz, ciężarem ciała przyszpila go do auta. Uderza w bok Impali z cichym łoskotem, gdy Sam go całuje.

Sam ma rację. Są lepsze sposoby na rozciągnięcie się. Poza tym nie wiedzą, czy wyjdą z tego wszystkiego cali i zdrowi, a Dean zawsze wolał odejść z hukiem niż z jękiem.

Sam kończy rozłożony na masce, niemal rozpłaszczony na niej. Jedna ręka Deana przyciska jego głowę do auta, kiedy Dean pieprzy go dość szybko i mocno, by rozkołysać Impalę. Drugą ręką trzyma go za nadgarstek i dociska go do dołu pleców brata. W końcu łapie go tak za obie ręce, efektywnie unieruchamiając go pod sobą. Staje na palcach i wbija się mocniej, głębiej, a Sam od tego wariuje. Wydaje z siebie zdesperowane odgłosy, a Dean doskonale wie, czego jego brat pragnie. Myśli, że może chciałby zmusić Sama, by poczekał chwilę dłużej, aby móc nieco bardziej sycić się sposobem, w jaki kręci się i wierci na jego fiucie, bo, kurwa, to jest cholernie przyjemne.

Chwilę napawa się widokiem Sama rozłożonego na masce auta, kiedy pieprzy go bezlitośnie od tyłu, z dłońmi unieruchomionymi na plecach, twarzą przyciśniętą do zimnej powierzchni, wijącego się i praktycznie błagającego, żeby Dean pozwolił mu dojść. Jezu, kurwa, Chryste, to jest podniecające.

Wbija się w niego, wchodzi jeszcze głębiej, wychodzi szybko, całkowicie, i odsuwa od niego biodra.

Całe ciało Sama drży.

\- Dean. Proszę.

\- Może. – Dean ociera się główką o jego wejście, wsuwa sie i pieprzy go mocno i głęboko. – Kiedy już z tobą skończę.

Z ust Sama wydostają się błagalne jęki.

\- Albo może każę ci wsiąść do auta, wciąż twardemu i niezaspokojonemu, przejechać tak jeszcze kilka godzin. Założę się, że mógłbym zatrzymać cię takim cały czas, tuż na krawędzi, zdesperowanym, by dojść.

Dreszcz przebiega wzdłuż całego ciała Sama, który jęczy i Dean przyśpiesza, wdzierając się w niego tak mocno, że aż każdym ruchem podrywa go, sprawiając, że uderza o maskę. Sam jest ciasny, gorący i śliski wokół pieprzącego go fiuta i kurwa, Dean już długo nie wytrzyma. Wspina się na palce, wchodzi w niego ostatni raz, do końca. Jego uda drżą, kiedy dochodzi. Gwałtowna przyjemność wydziera mu się z podbrzusza, spuszcza się długimi pasmami spermy.

\- Kurwa, tak. – Przywiera biodrami do Sama i jęczy, czując, jak pulsuje. Dalej go pieprzy tak mocno, że aż się trzęsie, kiedy wreszcie kończy. Na chwilę dociska twarz do ramienia brata, walczy o odzyskanie oddechu, pot spływa mu po twarzy.

Czeka tylko kilka sekund, czując, jak całe ciało Sama tężeje pod nim. Wtedy wstaje, wysuwając się z niego. Łapie go za biodra i obraca, pochyla się i bierze go w usta, szybko, zanim Sam posadzi nagi tyłek na masce. Sam wsuwa palce w jego włosy, Dean bierze go głębiej w usta i ssie tak mocno, że aż bolą go policzki. Sam dochodzi niemal od razu i to z gwałtownością uderzenia pioruna. Całe jego ciało drży, palce zaciskają się spazmatycznie, paznokcie wbijają się w skórę na głowie Deana, który ssie dalej i przełyka, przesuwa po nim językiem. Sam praktycznie odrywa się od auta, jego biodra podrygują, ciało drga, aż nic w nim nie zostaje, fiut drży słabo. Dean w końcu przesuwa wargi w dół, ssie samą główkę i wodzi językiem wokół dziurki na czubku, patrząc, jak Sam walczy o oddech, aż wreszcie się odsuwa.

Wciąga z powrotem spodnie, zapinając je powoli, podziwiając widok, jaki przedstawia sobą Sam, niemal pozbawiony zmysłów.

\- Jezu… kurwa… o mój boże… - dyszy Sam.

Dean uśmiecha się i łapie go za poły kurtki, pomagając mu się podnieść, stanąć na ziemi i oprzeć się o samochód.

\- Chodź, księżniczko. Masz jeszcze jakieś trzy godziny snu. Nie zmarnowałbym ich na twoim miejscu.

Samowi udaje się z powrotem ubrać, a potem zasypia niemal w tej samej chwili, gdy wraca na siedzenie pasażera.

 

*

 

Jakieś trzy godziny później Dean zajeżdża na całodobową stację benzynową i kupuje kawę, zanim nawet zacznie budzić Sama. Ten z wdzięcznością przyjmuje dawkę kofeiny i przenosi się na siedzenie kierowcy.

Dean siedzi po stronie pasażera z zamkniętymi oczyma, udając, że śpi. Nie może myśleć o niczym innym niż Sam i to, co czeka ich na końcu drogi. W końcu odpuszcza sobie udawanie i wierci się, zerka na przemian na jezdnię przed nimi i profil swojego brata za kierownicą. Spędza tak kolejne cztery pozbawione wytchnienia godziny, zanim znów się zatrzymują, a Sam mówi mu, żeby się przespał do jasnej cholery i przestał się udręczać.

\- Sam… Jeśli nie wyjdziemy z tego żywi…  - Nie wie, jak zamierzał skończyć to zdanie.

\- Wiem – mówi Sam, cicho i pewnie, oszczędzając mu wypowiedzenia tego na głos.

Po tym Dean w końcu zasypia, policzek przyciska do okna, a rytm silnika przenika mu kości.

 

*

 

Docierają na miejsce o najciemniejszej porze nocy, na długo przed wschodem słońca. Dean mruga, ale za oknami auta rozciąga się nieprzebrany ocean mroku. Czeka chwilę, aby oczy się przystosowały i wtedy widzi jakiś ruch za drzwiami samochodu.

Jedną ręką chwyta nóż schowany za paskiem spodni, drugą naciska klamkę.

Ruby pochyla się nad szybą i unosi brew, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć, żeby się zachowywał.

Dean opuszcza szybę.

\- Jest tutaj. – Oczy Ruby wyglądają jeszcze ciemnej niż zwykle, czarne i puste pod bezksiężycowym niebem.

\- Cholera. – Wymienia z Samem spojrzenia. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o nadzieję, że dotrą tutaj przed Lilith i zyskają jakąś przewagę.

Otwierają drzwi i wysiadają. Dean pociera twarz rękoma, patrząc na kamienny kościół w oddali. Jest oświetlony przez umieszczone przy gruncie reflektory, skierowane w górę, co zostawia cień tylko w najgłębszych przestrzeniach pomiędzy kamieniami, z których jest zbudowany. Wygląda tak samo jak tuziny innych małych kościółków, które widział Dean: wysoki, z wieżyczką pośrodku, witrażami w oknach i wielkim krzyżem nad frontowym wejściem.

\- Jak wielu? – pyta, patrząc na Ruby, kiedy Sam podchodzi do niego i oddaje mu klucze.

\- Tylko ona. – Wzrusza ramionami, skórzana kurtka trzeszczy. – Też byłam tym zaskoczona.

\- Robi się nieostrożna – mówi Sam niskim tonem.

\- Albo jej ekipa czeka w ukryciu – dodaje Dean, idąc na tył Impali i otwierając bagażnik. Woda święcona, woreczki z urokiem, wszystko, co jest tak bezużyteczne wobec mocy Lilith. I tak wkłada je do kieszeni. Sam i Ruby czekają za nim. Dotyka zabijającego demony noża, który nosi przy pasku, czuje gładką rączkę. Zamyka bagażnik.

\- Co mam zrobić? – pyta Ruby.

\- Zostań tutaj. Ochraniaj nasze tyły, sprawdzaj, czy nie nadciąga ich więcej.

Ruby kiwa głową, wymienia szybkie, znaczące spojrzenie z Samem, co sprawia, że Dean ma ochotę warczeć. Sam szybko ucieka od niej wzrokiem i zerka na Deana, jakby komitywa z demonem okazywana na oczach brata wprawiała go w zakłopotanie. Ruby jeszcze raz patrzy na Deana swoimi czarnymi oczyma i odchodzi w stronę skrytych w ciemnościach drzew na samej krawędzi widoczności.

\- Jeśli ona tam jest, czemu boski gniew w postaci zastępów jeszcze nie padł na to miejsce? – pyta Dean.

Sam potrząsa głową i prostuje ramiona. Dean wie, że obaj zdają sobie sprawę, iż nie ma znaczenia, dlaczego dzieje się tak bądź inaczej. Tak po prostu jest.

Ruszają w stronę budynku tym samym, przemilczanym, synchronizowanym ruchem.

Udaje im się zrobić dwa kroki i ziemia pod ich stopami zaczyna drżeć.

\- Czy ty… - Dean zerka na brata.

Trzęsienie nasila się, cały budynek się rusza. Coś rozświetla go od środka, jaskrawe, pomarańczowe światło rozjaśnia okna, wygląda jak ogień.

Archanioł.

Skrzydłowe drzwi otwierają się z rozmachem, wyważone uderzeniem siły, zmuszając ich, żeby cofnęli się o krok. Dean musi zamknąć oczy, zalany falą białego światła, które wydostaje się z budynku. Otacza ich szum wiatru, ziemia trzęsie się tak mocno, że Dean pada na kolana, zęby mu szczękają. Sięga na ślepo i łapie ramię Sama, ucisk w jego brzuchu rozluźnia się, gdy czuje brata obok, z Samem wszystko w porządku, wciąż wszystko w porządku.

Świat wypełnia oślepiające światło, tak mocne, że przebija się przez zaciśnięte powieki. Dean ze wszystkich sił zamyka oczy, zaciska zęby pod wpływem wysokiego dźwięku, trzyma się Sama. Trwa to jeszcze kilka długich sekund, kilka uderzeń serca, a potem zanika. Dźwięk odbija się echem w oddali.

Grunt pod nimi nieruchomieje, a Dean pozostaje jeszcze chwilę na kolanach. Patrzy na brata i wyraz twarzy Sama odbija wszystko to, co Dean teraz czuje.

\- Czyli teraz nasza kolej – mówi, puszczając Sama i wstając.

Sam robi to samo, strzepuje ziemię ze spodni i idą razem w stronę drzwi.

\- Gdzie są pozostałe anioły? – pyta Sam.

\- Opierdalają się? – sugeruje Dean i wzrusza ramionami.

Sam przytakuje z suchym uśmieszkiem i razem przechodzą przez drzwi.

Kościół w środku jest pięknie oświetlony delikatnym światłem, które ociepla drewniane posągi i stwarza długie cienie. Na czerwonym dywanie pomiędzy nawami, przed ołtarzem, stoi Lilith. Wciąż nosi to samo ciało, co ostatnim razem. Zaciska smukłe palce na długim ostrzu, które odbija światło.

\- Spóźniliście się chłopcy – uśmiecha się do nich. – Przegapiliście przedstawienie.

\- Szkoda – mówi Dean, kiedy idą w jej stronę. – Miałem nadzieję, że załapię się na końcówkę, w której umierasz w męczarniach.

\- Przykro mi, nie masz tyle szczęścia. – Lilith chowa ostrze gdzieś w skórzanej kurtce, którą nosi. – To coś jednak dało radę całkiem nieźle mnie zranić – dodaje z rozbawieniem. – Złamało kręgosłup tej biednej dziewczyny w sześciu miejscach. Tak skończyło się życie pomocy dentystycznej. W każdym razie – wzrusza ramionami – przynajmniej wreszcie tu jesteście. Nie mogłabym zacząć drugiej części bez was. – Uśmiecha się, robiąc krok w ich stronę.

\- Powinnaś była złamać pieczęć, zanim spróbujesz nas zabić.

\- Och, Dean – jej głos ocieka sarkastyczną słodyczą, a ona wciąż idzie w ich stronę. – Nie chcę cię zabijać. Nie teraz, kiedy wiem, że masz proroka. Jak inaczej miałabym stać się sławna? – Odwraca się i patrzy na Sama, mrużąc oczy. – Ty z drugiej strony… wobec ciebie mam inne plany. – Podchodzi bliżej niego, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą. To jak wypina ramiona, przybliża twarz do Sama, ma w sobie coś drapieżnego i Dean czuje kopnięcie instynktu opiekuńczego.

\- Jaka szkoda, że nie pretendowałeś do tronu, Sam – mówi Lilith. – Bardzo wiele demonów by cię poparło. „Sam Winchester, milszy, słodszy Antychryst”. „Prawdziwa demoniczna rewolucja”. – Wywraca oczyma. – Szkoda, że okazałeś się taką cipą.

Dean jest naprawdę zmęczony całą tą grą.

\- Pieprzyć to. Bierz ją, Sam.

Sam rzuca mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Serio?

\- Stary, nie możesz pozwolić, żeby tak do ciebie mówiła. Właśnie nazwała cię cipą. – Kurwa, ma nadzieje, że postępuje słusznie, godząc się na plan Sama.

Lilith wzdycha.

\- Wiecie, że dwie pieczęcie dzielą mnie od sprowadzenia Piekła na Ziemię. Moglibyście bardziej się skupić.

Dean parska śmiechem.

\- Nie wiesz nawet, gdzie znajduje się artefakt, bo inaczej już byś go zniszczyła. – Wyciąga nóż zza paska i unosi rękę do zadania ciosu…

\- Jak to jest, być tak bezużytecznym, Dean? – Lilith macha ręką i Dean odlatuje do tyłu, nóż wylatuje mu z ręki. Ledwo udaje mu się zauważyć, że leci, a już uderza w coś silnie głową. Coś mocnego i twardego, jak stara kamienna kolumna. Ląduje na tyłku, ramionami uderza o coś ciężkiego.

Jest we wnętrzu ołtarza. Potrząsa głową, żeby wróciła mu orientacja i…

Na podłodze pod ołtarzem namalowano Pułapkę na Demony. Siedzi w samym jej środku i przez chwilę nie może zrozumieć nawet, co to jest, nie póki nie widzi znaków z Klucza Salomona.

Nie, żeby utrzymać demony w środku, ale żeby trzymać je z daleka. Aby ochronić coś przed dotknięciem demona.

Co oznacza, że ołtarz…

Cały kościół zaczyna drżeć, tynk i kurz opadają z sufitu.

… był artefaktem.

I Dean właśnie go złamał. Złamał pieprzoną pieczęć.

Fala siły wybucha pod ołtarzem, odrzucając Sama i Lilith. Dean zasłania twarz ramionami i kuli się. Jest pewien, że zaraz zmiecie go z powierzchni ziemi. Chwila przemija i trzęsienie się uspokaja, chociaż budynek drży niebezpiecznie. Dean powoli opuszcza ramiona, zaskoczony. Huh. To musiała być cholernie potężna Pułapka na Demony.

Sam i Lilith znowu stoją, krążą wokół siebie pośrodku głównej nawy. Wiatr szaleje we wnętrzu kościoła, podrywa włosy demonicy, podrywa kartki papieru z książeczek do nabożeństwa, unosząc je pod sklepienie w spiralnym tańcu.

Dean zaczyna się podnosić, ale Lilith wskazuje na niego palcem i, cholera jasna, ona jest wręcz irytująco potężna.

Sam wyciąga do niej rękę, wykrzywia twarz, wzywając swoje moce.

Lilith uśmiecha się, pokazując ostre zęby.

\- Czujesz to, Sam? – pyta, podchodząc krok bliżej. – Mmm… – Zamyka oczy i wciąga głęboko powietrze. – Tą całą przepyszną moc, tak blisko? Niemal czuję jej zapach. – Otwiera oczy i podchodzi jeszcze jeden krok, zbliżając twarz do twarzy Sama. – Ale ty nie możesz, prawda? – Uśmiecha się i wyciąga dłoń w stronę ołtarza, a Dean czuje jakby powietrze zaciskało się wokół niego. – Tak blisko domu jestem jeszcze potężniejsza, Sam. Dostatecznie potężna, by wreszcie móc cię zabić, tak jak powinnam była zrobić to dawno temu.

Unosi drugą rękę i stopy Sama odrywają się od podłogi, przelatuje nad rzędem ławek, aż pada na nie w towarzystwie bolesnego dźwięku łamanego drewna. Lilith pstryka palcami i ławki w rzędzie pomiędzy nią i Samem rozstępują się w ogłuszającym blasku światła. Od niechcenia odrzuca je na bok, by nie stały jej na drodze, kiedy idzie w jego stronę. Sam leży tam, pokryty drzazgami, na połamanych deskach, zakrwawiony i z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, kiedy Lilith krąży wokół niego z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Gdybyś nie był tak ludzki, miałbyś większe szanse, moglibyśmy zmienić to w prawdziwy pojedynek. Ale tak jest nawet zabawniej. – Dean patrzy, jak zbiera moc z przestrzeni wokół nich, wyciąga rękę w stronę Sama. Widzi, jak jego brat zostaje przyciśnięty płasko do podłogi, ciało niemal zaczyna się zapadać pod wpływem siły, z jaką napiera Lilith, miażdżąc go na śmierć.

\- Sam! – Dean walczy, próbuje wyrwać się spod władzy siły trzymającej go w miejscu, ale nie może drgnąć nawet jednym mięśniem. Niech to jasna cholera. Nie mógł powstrzymać złamania pieczęci, a teraz nie może nawet pomóc bratu. Zamyka oczy, aby nie wiedzieć jego twarzy, krwi cieknącej mu z nosa, z kącików ust, i w milczeniu modli się do Boga.

Nagle czuje, jak nacisk na nim nieco maleje. Otwiera oczy dokładnie na czas, by zobaczyć Lilith z zabijającym demony ostrzem wbitym w plecy. Ruby stoi za nią, a Lilith odwraca się w jej stronę i wykrzywia usta w złośliwym uśmiechu. Dean z miejsca podrywa się na nogi i biegnie w stronę Sama.

\- Nie możesz poczekać na swoją kolej? – Ledwo Lilith kończy zdanie, a Ruby już rzuca w nią butelkę z wodą święconą, która rozpryskuje się jej na twarzy.

Twarz demonicy paruje, a usta otwierają się w szerokim uśmiechu. Odrzuca Ruby przez całą długość nawy. Uderza w ścianę z taką siłą, że Dean słyszy pękający pod wpływem tego kamień, a jej ciało bezwładnie osuwa się na posadzkę.

Dean jest już tylko kilka stóp od Sama, gotowy paść na kolana i przeczołgać się w jego stronę i wtedy zamiera w miejscu, cholerny…

Pomieszczenie nie zamiera, wprost przeciwnie, jakby skręca się w sobie i wije. Przez chwilę Dean ma wrażenie, że całe powietrze zostało wyssane z jego płuc. Sam trzyma obie dłonie w górze i Dean niemal widzi, jak moc płynie w jego kierunku, niewidzialne fale rozmazujące obraz jak gorąco nad asfaltem w letni dzień. Kościół wypełnia się zawodzeniem dusz, wirem prosto z Piekła i można odczuć, jak ściany pomiędzy Piekłem a Ziemią stają się coraz cieńsze.

Dean ma swoje ciało pod kontrolą, ale stoi tam, gdzie się zatrzymał, pięć stóp od brata.

Lilith odwraca się, z wściekłością wskazuje na Sama i…

Całe ciało Sama unosi się w wyprężonej, prostej linii, podrywając go z podłogi, by stanął. Powietrze wokół niego trzaska, jakby od wyładowań elektrycznych.

Sam zerka na nią z góry, mruży oczy, na jego ustach pojawia się okrutny uśmiech.

\- Chyba jednak nie jestem aż tak ludzki, jak myślałaś.

Lilith otwiera szeroko oczy, rozwiera usta, odrzuca w tył głowę, a spomiędzy jej warg zaczyna wydobywać się czarny dym.

\- Nie – mówi Sam głębokim, niskim i spokojnym głosem.

Demonica opuszcza głowę tak gwałtownie, że Dean słyszy, jak trzeszczą łamane kości karku. Jej wargi są ciasno zaciśnięte. Czarny dym wnika w nią z powrotem przez nozdrza. Jej oczy są szkliste i pełne strachu.

Okey. Sam jest… naprawdę kurewsko przerażający w tym momencie.

\- Pamiętasz, jak mi powiedziałaś – mówi Sam, podchodząc do niej bliżej i dotykając opuszkiem palców jej policzka – że tego nie przetrwasz? – Pochyla się w jej stronę, kciukiem przesuwa pieszczotliwie po jej kości policzkowej. – Miałaś rację.

\- Proszę, Sam… - Lilith błaga. Jej usta są jedyną częścią ciała, jaką może teraz poruszyć.

Sam mruczy z aprobatą, jakby jej głos był muzyką dla jego uszu, a jego uśmiech twardnieje.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz – domaga się. Ich twarze dzielą teraz cale i uśmiech spełza mu z ust.

I staje się jeszcze straszniejszy.

\- Sammy, zabij ją już, na litość boską.

Sam wędruje spojrzeniem od niego do Lilith.

Nie porusza nawet mięśniem, nie unosi palca, a czarny dym ucieka ustami kobietami jak w eksplozji, przechodząc w żółte i pomarańczowe rozbłyski, kiedy rozpływa się w powietrzu, rozmazując się jak proch na wietrze i znikając. Jest to spektakularnie agresywne, nagłe i całkowite. W ciszy, która potem następuje, ciało kobiety staje się bezwładne i upada z hukiem na posadzkę.

Dean chciałby już westchnąć z ulgą…

Wiatr, który zrywa się w pomieszczeniu, brzmi jękami potępionych i Dean krzywi się, słysząc go, odruchowo zasłania twarz rękoma. W szparach pomiędzy palcami widzi, jak ciało Sama się unosi, stopy odrywają się od podłogi, podeszwy butów ledwo się z nią stykają.

Co do cholery…?

Myśl zostaje przerwana przez trzy ostatnie ocalałe ławki wyrwane ze swoich miejsc jak korzenie drzew z ziemi. Dźwięk, jaki z siebie wydają, wyrwane i rzucone w wir powietrza, jest porażający. Dean unika uderzenia tej, która leci blisko niego, potyka się i niemal upada. Wciąż zasłania dłonią oczy, ale pochyla się nisko i rusza przed siebie przez zamieć, jaka wypełnia wnętrze kościoła. Ma nadzieję, że żadne ławki nie latają nisko. Ale nie dba o to. Musi dotrzeć do Sama.

Prze do przodu, ramiona i uda bolą go od uderzeń siły, która na niego napiera. Porusza się na oślep w kierunku brata. Dociera do niego, że może powinien był po prostu paść na ziemię i czołgać się, aby uniknąć latających wokoło ławek. Przypomina sobie, jak oderwały się od podłoża i zastanawia się, czemu on też nie został poderwany i nie zaczął miotać się wkoło.

Sam. To Sam musi mu pomagać, trzymać go na nogach, a to oznacza, że Sam jeszcze nie odszedł.

Wysuwa przed siebie ręce, mruży oczy, aż widzi jedynie przebłyski przez cienkie szparki między powiekami. Ledwo dostrzega Sama przez proch i gruzy. Zmusza się do zrobienia kolejnego kroku – i niemal upada, kiedy wiatr nagle ustaje. Tu, pośrodku, jest spokojnie. Niemal cicho, jakby huk wichury dochodził gdzieś z oddali.

Sam wciąż się unosi, podeszwy ledwo stykają się z podłożem. Ramiona ma rozłożone i wszystko wokół niego aż drży od niewypowiedzianej siły. Odchyla głowę, uśmiechając się, jakby właśnie trafił do domu. Jego twarz jest… Dean nie używa słowa „piękny” w odniesieniu do mężczyzn… ale Sam naprawdę taki jest, ze skórą rozjaśnioną mocą, delikatnymi wyładowaniami energii tańczącymi wokół niego, białymi, czerwonymi i niebieskimi na tle jasnopomarańczowego oświetlenia kościoła, które pada prosto na niego. Wygląda… niemal Chrystusowo… i to jest… po prostu złe.

\- Sam! – Bierze ostatnie kilka kroków i łapie go za ramiona, próbując ściągnąć go z powrotem na ziemię. – Sam – błaga. – Otwierasz portal.

\- Wiem – mówi Sam, odwracając głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jego oczy są niemal martwe, jakby znajdował się daleko poza granicami poczytalności. – Czyż to nie wspaniałe?

Przez sekundę Dean nie może nawet myśleć, nawet zacząć tego ogarniać… I wtedy słowa wypadają mu spomiędzy warg bez żadnego udziału jego mózgu.

\- Czyli próbujesz to zrobić? – Zrozumienie uderza go jak pocisk, zostawia go sparaliżowanego, umysł przerabia to w kółko, jak silnik, który nie może zaskoczyć.

Daj spokój, Dean. Część ciebie zawsze spodziewała się, że do tego dojdzie.

Nie rozpoznaje własnego głosu, nie wie, skąd dochodzi, ale myśli o tym, jak wcześniej czytał _Czerwone niebo o poranku_ , to niejasne, dokuczliwe uczucie, które nie chciało dać mu spokoju. Myśli o dwóch braciach, dobrym i złym, zmagających się ze sobą od wieków. Pamięta o Castielu, mówiącym, że nie zazdrości mu wyborów, jakie zmuszony będzie podjąć w najbliższych dniach. Pamięta, jak Sam opowiadał mu o krwi demona, każdą kłótnię, jaką odbyli na temat używania przez niego swoich mocy.

Taaa. Od dawna wiedział, że do tego dojdzie.

\- Czuję ich, Dean. – Sam zamyka oczy, jakby to było tak przyjemne, że ledwo może to znieść. Ledwo jest w stanie czekać. – Są tak blisko. On jest tak blisko. – Mówi “on” z takim szacunkiem, że Deanowi ściska się żołądek.

Nie. Sam nie jest zły. Jest pijany mocą i… po prostu znajduje się teraz pod wpływem. Nie o to mu naprawdę chodzi i Dean to wie, tak samo jak wie, że Sam musi się obudzić.

\- Musisz przestać. – Staje na palcach i łapie go mocno za ramiona, potrząsa nim. – Przyszliśmy tutaj, żeby to powstrzymać.

\- Naprawdę? – Sam unosi brew, patrząc wprost na niego. – Byłeś w Piekle. Znalazłeś tam swoje miejsce… i dobrze się bawiłeś. – Oddycha powoli, wygina usta w uśmiechu. – To wolność, Dean. Żadnych więcej zmartwień, żadnych wątpliwości. Nie chcesz tego?

Chce, boże pomóż mu, naprawdę chce i usta Sama są tak blisko… W Piekle nic nie mogło pójść źle, niczego nie mógł spieprzyć i był…

Zawsze wiedział, co zrobić. Nie jak tutaj, z tymi wszystkimi możliwościami i wyborami. I życiem z ich konsekwencjami.

Dean potrząsa głową, czuje ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

\- Nie. – To jest prawda… ale to także kłamstwo. Ale to prawda i kłamstwo, które on sam czuje.

\- Naprawdę tak nie myślisz. – Sam oddycha w jego wargi. Jego usta poruszają się powoli, gorące, kiedy przesuwa nimi po wargach Deana. To… tak znajome… i Dean temu ulega, oddaje pocałunek, gryzie jego nabrzmiałą dolną wargę, dłonią otacza kark.

Sam jest tak niesamowicie spokojny, tak nieporuszony, poza ruchem języka w ustach Deana, który podnosi mu włoski na karku.

To nie jest jego brat… nie jest nawet podobny do jego brata. Nie ma w tym Sama. Zostało w nim w tak niewiele Sama, że mógłby mu przeciec przez palce, a on mógłby tylko stać i na to patrzeć.

Dean unosi ręce, obejmuje policzki brata i odsuwa się.

\- Nie rób tego, Sam. Jeśli to zrobisz, wszystko się skończy. Ja umrę, Bobby umrze, wszyscy zginą.

Sam marszczy brwi, skonfundowany zmianą, jaka zaszła w Deanie. Jego oczy błyszczą od mocy.

\- Obronię cię, Dean.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś mnie bronił – odpowiada. Zamyka oczy na sekundę, czuje, jak zaczynają piec i szczypać, mruga kilka razy, żeby powstrzymać łzy. – Więc pomóż mi, Sam… - Potrząsa głową, patrząc w oczy brata z całą szczerością, jaką posiada. – Sprowadź Piekło na Ziemię, a przysięgam, że się zabiję. – Zaciska zęby. – Bo nie ma takiej siły we wszechświecie, która zmusi mnie, żebym tu siedział i patrzył, jak zmieniasz się w cholernego Piekielnego Króla. – Przełyka i próbuje oddychać. – Nie mógłbym.

\- Możesz – obiecuje Sam. – Kiedy już zobaczysz…

\- Nie muszę tego widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, że nie chcę być tego częścią, Sam – podnosi głos, jego ton staje się ostry, ale nie jest przez to mniej złamany. Sam powoli pochyla głowę na bok, wciąż tylko na niego patrząc, ale Dean niemal czuje, jak przepływ mocy przez Sama zwalnia. Iskry siły wokół niego migotają niepewnie.

\- Nie mogę cię stracić. – Dean na chwilę zamyka oczy, wbija palce w jego skórę. – Nigdy więcej

\- Nie stracisz mnie – mówi Sam, obejmując palcami jego twarz. – Będę po prosty silniejszy. Potężniejszy.

Dean bierze głęboki wdech. Klatkę piersiową rozsadza mu ból, kiedy wydusza z siebie kolejne słowa.

\- Będziesz marionetką, Sam. Antychrystem. Lucyfer jest jednoosobową firmą. Z ciebie nie zostanie nic.

\- Dean – jego głos jest teraz niemal miękki, a wzrok całkiem skupiony na Deanie. – Nikt już nie będzie w stanie nas skrzywdzić, już nie. Będziemy bezpieczni…

\- Nie chcę bezpieczeństwa – z wściekłością wyrzuca z siebie kolejne słowa. – Chcę tego, co zostało z mojej rodziny. Chcę mojego brata. Chcę Sama. Mojego Sama… Mojego głupiego, młodszego brata z idiotyczną emo fryzurą i suczym wyrazem twarzy, magiczną zdolnością do googlowania i szpinakowo-kiełkowymi naleśnikami. Chcę go tutaj… w Impali… przy laptopie, gdy znajduje dla mnie odpowiedzi… i patrzy na mnie, jakbym był niedorozwinięty po każdym zdaniu, jakie wypowiadam.

Sam potrząsa głową, jego oczy wypełnia coś, co przypomina zdziwienie i Dean nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. Nie może. Nie odwraca oczu. Nie teraz.

\- Nie zabieraj mi tego. – Zaciska palce, przyciąga Sama bliżej siebie.

Ciało Sama powoli opada, stopy dotykają podłogi. Jego twarz się zmienia, a on wciąż wpatruje się w Deana. Przepływ mocy całkowicie ustaje, podobnie jak wir powietrza wokół nich powoli zamiera, przestaje odgradzać ich od rzeczywistości.

\- Dean… - wzdycha Sam, a jego głos jest ledwie słyszalny. Delikatnie dotyka opuszkami policzków Deana, jakby błagając o zrozumienie.

\- Nie potrzebuję niczego więcej – zapewnia go Dean. – Daj mi więc chociaż to, Sammy.

Oczy Sama stają się smutne i bardzo, bardzo odległe. Iskierki tańczące na jego skórze zanikają, błyskają i giną jak spadające gwiazdy. Wiatr ustaje tak nagle, że słychać łomot spadających na posadzkę ławek, podłoga trzęsie się pod wpływem uderzeń, a kurz się wzbija i znowu osiada, kartki opadają jak popioły.

Sam opuszcza głowę i zamyka oczy.

Tym razem fale mocy wypływają z niego. Dean je czuje, niemal je widzi, w tym, jak zniekształcają pomieszczenie, w tym, jak podrygują kartki papieru. Wrzaski potępionych osiągają crescendo – i zostają ucięte w połowie wściekłego ryku. Zalega nagła cisza, jakby po przebrzmiałej nucie.

Sam otwiera oczy i znowu jest Samem, po prostu Samem, bez żadnych strasznych, potwornych mocy drzemiących pod jego powierzchnią. Dean jest tak wdzięczny, że przez sekundę nie może oddychać – i wtedy oczy Sama wywracają się białkami do góry, a ciało staje się bezwładne i upada. Dean łapie go i opiera na swojej piersi, otacza go mocno ramionami. Unosi nogę, by podtrzymać jego ciężar i trwa tak z nim przez chwilę.


	8. Chapter 8

Kilka minut później podchodzi do nich Ruby. Dean otacza już Sama ramionami i idzie, niemal ciągnąc za sobą nieprzytomnego brata. Nie jest to najłatwiejsze, co zdarzyło mu się robić. Powietrze wciąż jest pełne pyłu i brudu, podłoga pełna drzazg i kawałków drewna, co czyni każdy krok wyzwaniem.

Ruby staje po drugiej stronie Sama i mruży oczy, patrząc na Deana.

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku?

\- Nic mu nie jest – warczy Dean, próbując podźwignąć brata tak, aby łatwiej mu było go nieść.

\- Lilith? – pyta Ruby, rozglądając się wokoło.

\- Nie żyje. Sam ją zabił. – Sam opada na niego niezgrabnie i Dean próbuje podźwignąć go kolanem, żeby się nie przewrócił. – Może mi pomożesz?

Ruby przytakuje, rusza się, jakby chciała objąć Sama z drugiej strony i zamiera, stając całkowicie nieruchomo. Dean widzi nagły strach na jej twarzy.

\- Co znowu?

\- Anioły – mówi, jej oczy stają się czarne i cofa się o krok.

Dean widział dzisiaj już jeden koniec świata, więc nie rusza go, kiedy powietrze w kościele wypełnia się nagłą falą gorąca. Zachariasz i Castiel pojawiają się z nicości tuż przed nim. Ubrani są w swoje doskonałe, nienaganne garnitury i krawaty i Dean zastanawia się, czy Bóg wymaga, aby anioły nosiły jedynie ciała pracowników korporacyjnych.

\- Och, spójrzcie – wzdycha z pełnym zmęczenia sarkazmem. – To anielskie spotkanie rady nadzorczej.

\- Gratulacje, Dean. – Zachariasz uśmiecha się swoim zwyczajowym, cienkim, obmierzłym uśmieszkiem i robi krok w jego stronę. – Dokonałeś tego. Zapobiegłeś łamaniu pieczęci. – Nawet pochwała nie zagłusza fałszu i pogardy w jego głosie.

\- Sam powstrzymał Lilith – poprawia go Dean.

Zachariasz składa dłonie płasko na brzuchu, splata razem palce.

\- Ale ty powstrzymałeś go przed otworzeniem portalu. To była finalna pieczęć.

Dean nie ma dość sił, aby być tak wkurzonym, jak powinien i te słowa, zamiast zagotować mu krew, mrożą ją.

\- Mogliście mi powiedzieć – syczy.

Zachariasz jest tak samo spokojny i nieporuszony jak zawsze.

\- Nie. Nie mogłem. – Robi krok na bok i patrzy na Castiela, stojącego nieco za nim. – On też nie mógł, ponieważ nie wiedział. – Przenosi wzrok z powrotem na Deana, który nienawidzi tego, jak te wodnisto-niebieskie oczy niemalże podnoszą mu włoski na karku. – Ostateczny wybór musiał należeć do ciebie, Dean, tak samo, jak pierwszy, którego dokonałeś, złamał pierwszą pieczęć. Nie mogliśmy ryzykować, że w jakikolwiek sposób wpłyniemy na twoją decyzję. Musieliśmy czekać aż do ostatniej chwili – dodaje, rozglądając się po kościele. – Ale powstrzymałeś to.

\- Czemu wy… - Dean nie ma słów. Jak jeszcze bardziej bezużyteczne mogą być anioły? – Po co w ogóle kłopotaliście się schodzeniem tutaj, skoro nie możecie ingerować?

\- Aby walczyć, póki ty nie będziesz gotów.

\- Wielkie dzięki za nic – prycha, poprawiając ciężar Sama na sobie i szykując się do przejścia obok nich, w stronę wyjścia. Chryste, Sam jest ciężki.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś, Dean – dodaje Zachariasz. – To będzie zapamiętane.

Dean nie mógłby mieć tego bardziej w dupie, nawet gdyby chciał.

\- Świetnie.

I Zachariasz znika, pomieszczenie drży  od tego. Castiel wciąż tam stoi, całym sobą wyraża wahanie. Robi krok w jego stronę i wygląda, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Dean czeka, bo może mieć w dupie Zachariasza, ale Castiela zawsze jakoś lubił.

Najwyraźniej Ruby też nie do końca go nienawidzi, bo podchodzi wreszcie do Sama i otacza go ramieniem. Dean czuje, jak ciężar ciała rozkłada się między nimi i jest naprawdę za to wdzięczny.

\- Dobrze było cię poznać, Dean – mówi Cas, wpychając ręce do kieszeni płaszcza. – Sądzę, że będzie mi brakowało naszych rozmów.

To brzmi… ostatecznie. Dean przekrzywia głowę, zaskoczony.

\- To znaczy, że już nie będziesz plątał się po okolicy? Żadnych niespodziewanych wizyt?

Castiel uśmiecha się nieznacznie, kąciki jego ust drgają. Do Deana dociera, jak rzadko widział uśmiech Casa.

\- Pewnego dnia znowu się spotkamy, ale nie w najbliższym czasie.

Dean myśli o tym przez chwilę i odwzajemnia uśmiech. Prawdę mówiąc, może trochę tęsknić za swoim niezgrabnym aniołem.

\- Jasne. Do zobaczenia, Cas.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Deanie Winchester. Cieszę się, że się spotkaliśmy.

Castiel też znika, błękitne oczy rozpływają się w powietrzu.

Sam rusza się pomiędzy nim a Ruby, jęczy, otwierając oczy.

\- Co przegapiłem?

\- Niewiele. Zachariasz i Cas wpadli na chwilę, żeby nam pogratulować i się pożegnać.

\- Więc już po wszystkim? Udało nam się?

\- Apokalipsa odwołana. – Dean powstrzymuje uśmiech. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Jakbym zjadł dużo grzybków, a potem wpadł pod ciężarówkę – wydusza z siebie Sam, krzywiąc się. – Aua. Moja głowa.

\- Ciesz się, że skończyłeś tylko z bólem głowy. Możesz iść?

\- Tak sądzę.

Puszczają go powoli. Sam się chwieje, ledwo stawia stopy na ziemi, ale w końcu łapie równowagę. Robi krok do przodu i niemal pada twarzą na kościelną posadzkę, w ostatniej chwili amortyzuje upadek poprzez wyciągnięcie przez siebie rąk.

\- Dawaj, Pinokio – mówi Dean i pochyla się, żeby złapać go za ramię i podciągnąć do góry.

Słońce wynurza się zza horyzontu, kiedy wychodzą z kościoła. Niebo jest jasne, wschód odznacza się złotą krawędzią, która przechodzi w żółć, biel i jasny błękit. Udaje im się wsadzić Sama do auta. Mężczyzna siada z pełnym wdzięczności westchnięciem, a potem syczy i unosi obie dłonie do czoła.

\- Trzymaj. – Ruby wyciąga zabijający demony sztylet i podaje go Deanowi. Potem sięga do drugiej kieszeni i wyjmuje drugie ostrze, którego łowca wcześniej nie widział.

\- Pozbierałaś cały arsenał? – pyta.

\- To ostrze zabijające anioły – wyjaśnia. Brzmi niemal marzycielsko, kiedy przesuwa palcami po krawędzi. Wpatruje się w nie dłuższą chwilę, pieści stal oczyma, aż w końcu podaje ją Deanowi, rękojeścią w jego stronę. – Ty powinieneś je mieć. Z nikim innym nie będzie bezpieczne.

Dean przytakuje powoli i bierze nóż, chowając go u pasa razem z nożem na demony.

\- Zamierzasz dalej kręcić się w okolicy? – pyta. Nie jest do końca pewny, co o tym sądzi, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę natychmiastową wymianę spojrzeń między Samem a Ruby.

\- Może. – Ruby wzrusza ramionami. Kąciki jej ust drgają w dziwnym, niemal nieśmiałym uśmiechu, co zadziwia Deana. – Wojna się skończyła. Lilith nie żyje. Już nie potrzebujecie mojej pomocy. Ale gdybyście kiedyś chcieli się spotkać, wiecie jak mnie wezwać.

\- Jasne.

Ruby potakuje, chowa kosmyk włosów za ucho i wkłada dłonie do tylnych kieszeni dżinsów. Odwraca się i odchodzi.

Dean myśli o tym, co powiedziała, obserwując ją w nikłym świetle świtu.

Kiedy Ruby znika, Dean otwiera drzwi i wsiada do auta.

Wciąż rozmyśla, siadając za kółkiem.

\- Więc co teraz zrobimy, Sammy? Wojna się skończyła. Lilith nie żyje.

Sam milczy, więc Dean myśli jeszcze trochę.

\- Zawsze możemy polować dalej, ratować ludzi.

\- Mogłoby… być miło… wrócić do podstaw – przytakuje Sam i jęczy.

\- Czasami było to zabawne – uśmiecha się Dean.

\- Taaa. – Sam unosi kąciki ust, pomimo bólu, który wykrzywia mu twarz i palców przyciśniętych do czoła. – Ale myślę, że najpierw wezmę jakąś aspirynę.

Jest w bagażniku, w apteczce, i obaj o tym wiedzą. Dean już otwiera drzwiczki, kiedy nagle się zatrzymuje.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś, Sam? W sensie… jasne, masz w sobie krew Azazela… ale wciąż jesteś człowiekiem. Nie… nie powinieneś być zdolny to zrobić. – Ryzykuje szybkie spojrzenie w stronę brata. Sam jest całkowicie nieruchomy, jego oczy są na wpół zamknięte, a brwi zmarszczone. Ale tym razem Dean nie wie, czy z fizycznego czy z psychicznego bólu.

\- Ruby coś ze mną zrobiła – mówi w końcu. – Coś, czego nie będę musiał robić nigdy więcej.

\- Co takiego? – Dean domaga się wyjaśnień.

Sam pojękuje i zaciska powieki. Jego szczęka drga jak zawsze, kiedy rozmawiają o czymś, co on woli przemilczeć. Co oznacza, że może mu powie, albo może zamknie dyskusję. Czasami zależy to od tego, co powie Dean. Czasami zależy to po prostu od cholernych kaprysów Sama.

Tym razem Dean milczy, głównie dlatego, że nie wie, co powiedzieć. Milczy, bo wie wszystko o Samie, z wyjątkiem tego, i naprawdę musi się dowiedzieć.

Wyraz twarzy Sama jest pełen bólu, zanim odwraca od niego głowę, wypuszcza z siebie ciężkie westchnienie i czeka, aż Dean go osądzi.

\- Ja… ja piłem jej krew, Dean. Żeby wzmocnić moje moce.

Jezu kurwa Chryste. Dean spodziewał się wielu rzeczy. Czytał dość fanfików, by spodziewać się niemal wszystkiego – ale picie krwi Ruby? Co on sobie, do kurwy nędzy, myślał?

Zagryza mocno dolną wargę, zaciska szczęki, zamyka oczy… i oddycha.

\- Dam ci tego przeciwbóla – udaje mu się z siebie wydusić, zanim wychodzi z auta.

Ręce mu się trzęsą, kiedy otwiera bagażnik. Trzy razy próbuje otworzyć apteczkę, zanim mu się to udaje. Pił krew demona. Z własnej woli. Czemu?

_Jesteś moim bratem. Nie ma takiej rzeczy, której bym dla ciebie nie zrobił._

Zaciska mocno palce na buteleczkę z aspiryną, kiedy wraca na siedzenie kierowcy.

Nie. Sam wciąż musi się z tego wytłumaczyć. Albo Dean musi mu przyłożyć czy coś w tym stylu.

Otwiera drzwiczki i siada, podając butelkę bratu, ale nie patrząc na niego. Drugą rękę zaciska w pięść i patrzy na rząd drzew za oknem.

\- Dlaczego, Sam? – pyta, głosem o wiele bardziej zmęczonym i zrezygnowanym, niż by chciał.

\- Bo tylko tak mogliśmy wygrać. – Sam brzmi na równie zmęczonego co on. – To nie było to samo, co żółtooki demon. Żadnych rytuałów, żadnych zaklęć. Ruby jest pomniejszym demonem. Jej krew ma działanie tymczasowe. Zniknie ze mnie w ciągu kilku tygodni.

Dean przytakuje, zagryzając wnętrze policzka.

\- Więc piłeś jej krew od miesięcy. Dlatego stałeś się silniejszy.

\- Tak – wzdycha Sam.

Dean przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce i zapala silnik, zmuszając go do ryku, kiedy z całej siły naciska pedał gazu.

 

*

 

Sam nie mówi ani słowa. Bierze aspirynę i zasypia minutę później, przyciskając głowę do oparcia.

 

*

 

Dean jest wkurzony przez cały czas, jaki bierze im pokonanie drogi międzystanowej. Tak, kurwa, kuma. Sam zrobił to, żeby mieli szansę wygrać, ale za każdym razem, kiedy myśli o Samie… wysysającym krew z gardła Ruby albo…

Zgrzyta zębami i zaciska palce na kierownicy.

 

*

 

Jeden oświetlony zjazd z autostrady za drugim, jeden jarzący się zielenią znak za drugim, a on ich nie zauważa.

Sam zrobił to, żeby mu pomóc – zabić Lilith. Dean naprawdę to rozumie. Sam zrobił to dla niego.

Ale… krew? Picie jej krwi?

Każdy sposób, w jaki to sobie wyobraża, ma w sobie coś plugawego.

 

*

 

Sam śpi już kilka godzin, a Dean w końcu zjeżdża z autostrady.

Znajduje motel i wynajmuje pokój. Potrząsa Samem, żeby go obudzić.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – pyta Sam, siadając i zakrywając dłonią usta, kiedy patrzy przez okno.

\- Północna Karolina – odpowiada Dean. Oczy Sama są zamglone snem, ale poza tym wydaje się, że wszystko z nim jest dobrze. – Mam dla nas pokój.

Sam kiwa głową, wysiada z auta i łapie swoją torbę. Dean robi to samo. Wszystko wydaje się normalne, ale mają wiele lat praktyki w udawaniu, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Drzwi pokoju ledwo się za nimi zamykają, gdy Dean zaczyna pytać.

\- Jak? – domaga się, rzucając kluczyki na nocną szafkę. – Jak piłeś z niej krew?

Twarz Sama tężeje. Odwraca się, idzie w stronę łóżka i siada na nim.

\- Z jej ramienia.

\- Tylko z jej ramienia?

Sam odwraca się w jego stronę powoli, przechyla głowę w bok, a jego twarz wyraża niedowierzanie.

\- Nie chodzi ci o krew, prawda…? Jesteś… zazdrosny? – W jego głosie brzmi zdziwienie.

Dean prycha.

\- Czytałeś za dużo fanfików.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny – stwierdza Sam i nie wydaje się tak bardzo zaskoczony tym faktem, jak powinien. W zasadzie wygląda na całkiem zadowolonego.

Dean podchodzi do niego, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- Naprawdę jesteś – uśmiecha się Sam.

Dean łapie go za nadgarstki, pcha na łóżko i przytrzymuje całym ciężarem ciała, siadając na nim. Układa jego dłonie na poduszkach nad głową. Gryzie jego podbródek, ocierając się o niego powoli. Ich fiuty trą o siebie przez spodnie.

\- Nigdy więcej, Sam.

Sam wpatruje się w niego zamglonymi z żądzy oczyma, co jednak nie osłabia siły jego głosu.

\- Nigdy więcej – obiecuje. – Zrobiłem to tylko, żeby…

Dean ucina zdanie w połowie, atakując ustami jego wargi.

\- Wiem… - mówi, zaciskając zęby na jego dolnej szczęce, zanim liże go w miejscu, które ugryzł. – Ale nie myśl sobie… - Przesuwa końcówkę języka po szorstkim podbródku brata, dłoń zaciska w jego włosach. – Że ja nie zmuszę cię… - Ciągnie go za włosy, żeby odchylił głowę, liże go po szyi w miejscu, w którym wyczuwa puls, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Abyś za to zapłacił…

\- Miałem taką nadzieję – mówi Sam, oddychając szybko.

Dean zaciska palce na nadgarstkach brata i przytrzymuje je na poduszkach, całując go głęboko, wsuwając język w jego usta i ssąc mocno, napierając na niego biodrami.

Sam jęczy, wygina się w jego stronę, napiera na jego ręce i odchyla głowę na bok. Pachnie potem i smakuje solą oraz czymś mroczniejszym, o czym Dean nie chce tak naprawdę myśleć. Zlizuje to z niego, końcówką języka przesuwa po jego skórze.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak po prostu do niej poszedłeś – gryzie go mocno, ciągnie za włosy. Przesuwa wargami po gardle, zaciska usta na obojczyku, aż Sam jęczy z powodu czegoś innego niż przyjemność. Wtedy gryzie jeszcze mocniej, zmusza go, aby drżał i próbował się odsunąć, aż wreszcie go puszcza.

\- Musiałeś ją błagać, Sam? Musiałeś ją prosić?

Sam chowa twarz w poduszkę, jego ciało tężeje pod Deanem.

\- Czasami – syczy.

\- Założę się, że to uwielbiała. – Gryzie go w ramię, ciągnie zębami za skórę, mocno. Sam drży, próbuje wyrwać ręce z jego uścisku, ale Dean trzyma go mocno, gryzie w gardło i warczy.

\- Nie walczyłeś z nią, kiedy dawała ci to, czego chciałeś, prawda, Sam?

Sam nieruchomieje pod nim.

\- Nie – szepcze.

\- Zakład, że po prostu tam leżałeś i brałeś wszystko, co ci dawała, jak grzeczny chłopiec. – Głos Deana jest niski, urywany. – Dokładnie tak, jak zrobisz to teraz. – Zamyka usta na karku brata, ssąc skórę pomiędzy zębami, mocniej i mocniej, coraz silniej ciągnąc go za włosy, zaciskając palce na nadgarstkach na tyle brutalnie, by zostawić siniaki. Ssie jego skórę, aż jęki przyjemności Sama zmieniają się w bolesne posykiwania. Odsuwa się wtedy, podziwiając ciemny, fioletowy znak, jaki zostawiły jego usta.

Ssie i liże, zostawiając wilgotny ślad, gdy przesuwa sie w dół klatki piersiowej Sama, puszczając jego włosy i nadgarstki. Łapie go za biodra i wbija je w materac, powstrzymując go przed poruszaniem nimi, kiedy powoli zostawia ślad śliny i zębów na jego dżinsach, wgryzając się w delikatną skórę biodra. Ssie, aż krew pojawia się pod skórą, gorąca i ciemna, a Sam drży. Dean uśmiecha się, szarpiąc skórę zębami. Sam wydaje z siebie pełen zaskoczenia okrzyk, jego biodra podrygują. Dean wie, że to musi boleć – wie, jak wrażliwa jest nabiegła krwią skóra – ale Sam wygina się pod nim, jakby to było niesamowicie przyjemne.

Krew… Krew Ruby w równej mierze, co Sama. Dean odpina guzik jego dżinsów, rozsuwa zamek i zdziera z Sama ubranie. Łapie go za ramiona i obraca na łóżku. Znów chwyta jego ręce i układa je mu nad głową, wciskając je w materac. Rozrzuca mu uda, brutalniej niż to konieczne, w sposób, który jest stanowczym rozkazem do pozostania nieruchomym. Podnosi się na kolana i ściąga własne ubranie. Sam nie rusza się, aż Dean jest całkiem nagi. Klęka za nim, przesuwając główkę swojego twardego, śliskiego od śliny fiuta wzdłuż szczeliny między jego nogami, aż do jego dziurki. Zaciska ręce na jego nadgarstkach, wciskając się w niego powoli, drażniąco, aż Sam wygina biodra w jego stronę. Dean wymierza mu klapsa, mocno, żeby się uspokoił. Przesuwa ręką wzdłuż jego ciała i znowu chwyta go za włosy. Ociera się klatką piersiową o jego plecy i bierze w usta płatek jego ucha.

\- Błagałeś ją jak zdzira, Sam – syczy. Drugą ręką chwyta jego biodro i przytrzymując je na materacu. Napiera własnymi, fiutem rozdziera swojego brata, ciasne gorąco zaciska się wokół niego. – Tak bardzo tego potrzebowałeś… musiałeś być tak bardzo wdzięczny – warczy, dociskając jego głowę do łóżka, kiedy się w niego wbija – kiedy ci to dawała.

Sam wzdycha i sztywnieje, zaciska się wokół niego tak mocno, że Dean w odpowiedzi wbija palce w jego biodro, paznokcie zostawiają zakrwawione ślady półksiężyców.

\- Tak chętnie rozkładasz dla mnie nogi – stwierdza, kiedy wchodzi w Sama do samego końca, gryząc jego ucho. – Dokładnie tak, jak zdzira powinna. – Nie waha się, wycofuje biodra i wbija się w niego z powrotem. Sam podrywa się pod nim, zaciska palce na prześcieradle nad głową, zamyka oczy i otwiera usta, obezwładniony przyjemnością.

\- Ona też sprawiła, że się tak czułeś? – pyta Dean, wbijając się w niego jeszcze raz.

Sam unosi głowę pomimo jego silnego uchwytu, odpowiadając natychmiast, desperacko.

\- Nie.

Dean uśmiecha się, pochyla i wgryza w skórę nad zwieńczeniem jego kręgosłupa, gdzie wciąż jest posiniaczona i obolała. Fiutem wciąż się w niego wdziera, uderzając prosto w słodki punkt w jego wnętrzu. Robi to znowu, i znowu, aż wypracowuje doskonały rytm, wbijając się w niego z całych sił, głębokimi uderzeniami, które mają być karą. Sam jęczy i błaga.

\- Proszę, Dean, o Boże, proszę…

\- Widzisz? Jesteś taką zdzirą – dyszy Dean. Wgryza się w jego kark, przytrzymuje go mocniej, nieruchomo, na łóżku. – Twoje usta służą do pieprzenia, a nie mówienia – warczy. Błagania Sama zmieniają się w pozbawiony sensu strumień dźwięków, kiedy Dean wdziera się w niego raz za razem i kurwa, Sam jest tak gorący w środku, tak ciasny, zaciska się wokół niego. – Ale teraz jesteś moją zdzirą.

Z Sama wydobywa się złamane skamlenie, w którym słychać, jak blisko orgazmu już jest. Dean chce to przedłużyć, ponapawać się jeszcze, ale niewiele już wytrzyma.

\- Jesteś mój, Sam.

\- Tak. – Sam drży, słowa wyrywają się z niego bez tchu.

Dean puszcza jego biodro, przesuwa rękę pod nim, niżej, tam, gdzie Sam jest tak twardy, że wystarczy, iż ledwo go tknie, a on już spuszcza się na prześcieradło, całe jego ciało skręca się gwałtownie i zaciska się wokół fiuta Deana.

I taaak, to jest… to… Wizja Deana pokrywa się bielą z czystej przyjemności, jego biodra drżą, kierowane niczym poza instynktem, kiedy dochodzi, wdzierają się brutalnie w tyłek swojego brata.

 

*

 

Odzyskanie zmysłów zajmuje im obu kilka minut. Obaj oddychają ciężko i serca biją im szaleńczo.

Sam jest pokryty potem, całkowicie wycieńczony, jego ciało poznaczone jest śladami ust i paznokci Deana, rozłożone na łóżku. I… Dean musi przyznać… to całkiem seksowny widok.

Może jest bardziej perwersyjny, niż mu się wydawało.

Nieważne. Uratował dzisiaj świat i wypieprzył własnego brata każdym calem swojej miłości. Czuje się równie wypieprzony, jak Sam wygląda, i nie ma mowy, żeby chociaż sturlał się z niego i położył obok.

 

*

 

Kiedy Dean otwiera oczy w nikłym świetle poranka, coś ciężkiego próbuje wgnieść go w materac. Przeżywa moment czystej paniki, zanim orientuje się, że to po prostu Sam, w połowie rozłożony na nim i wczepiony w niego jak wielki koala. To takie… tulaśne. I złe. Pieprzenie się to jedno, tulanie się to zupełnie coś innego.

Jest zbyt zmęczony, by zrobić coś innego, niż znowu zamknąć oczy. Pieprzyć to. Sam będzie dostatecznie zawstydzony, kiedy się obudzi.

 

*

 

Dean i tak budzi się pierwszy i musi zrzucić z siebie Sama, kiedy próbuje wypełznąć z łóżka i iść do łazienki.

Sam wchodzi, kiedy on jest w trakcie sikania. Ok., obaj wciąż są nadzy i Dean z trudem stoi prosto nad toaletą. Sam pochyla się nad nim, ociera ramieniem o tył jego uda, kiedy włącza prysznic. Dean patrzy na niego przez chwilę i wzrusza ramionami, strzepując po sikaniu.

\- Zostaw mi to trochę ciepłej wody, suczo – mówi, obracając się do zlewu.

 

*

 

Zostawia go pod prysznicem i pada na łóżko, wciąż nagi. Sięga po pilota. Jego komórka dzwoni, więc chwyta ją, sprawdzając szybko numer, zanim odbiera.

\- Chuck?

\- Dean. – Chuck brzmi jakby… był szczęśliwy, że go słyszy. – Chciałem tylko… żeby powiedzieć… jestem szczęśliwy… że wszystko się ułożyło…  - jego głos dochodzi falami, jakby coś przerywało.

\- Nie wiedziałeś, jak to się skończy?

\- Nikt nie wiedział. Widziałem wszystko tylko do momentu, gdy Sam zaczął lewitować. To… nie wyglądało dobrze. Myślałem, że już…

\- Cóż – mówi Dean, przechylając głowę na bok i marszcząc brwi. – Dobrze, że nie zadzwoniliśmy do ciebie po prognozę pogody.

Chuck wybucha śmiechem.

\- Dzięki za paczkę z whisky.

\- Nie ma za co. I hej… - Dean waha się przez chwilę, przesuwa językiem po wardze. – Przepraszam za… no wiesz.

Chuck milczy chwilę, przez co Dean sprawdza, czy nie stracił zasięgu.

\- Tego też nie będzie w Ewangelii, ale… Dean? To połączenie…? Myślę, że to was ocaliło.

Chuck rozłącza się. Dean wpatruje się w telefon.

Chuck mógł tak pomyśleć. Dean śmieje się cicho i odkłada telefon, wracając do pilota.

Chuck to totalna fanka.

 

*

 

Dwadzieścia minut później Sam wreszcie wychodzi z łazienki jedynie w ręczniku owiniętym wokół pasa. Dean wciąż leży na łóżku, przykryty do bioder, i ogląda telewizję.

\- Co oglądasz? – pyta Sam, szukając czegoś w swoim bagażu.

\- _Czas Apokalipsy_ – Dean uśmiecha się do ironii.

Sam zatrzymuje się w pół ruchu i prostuje się. Super. Nie powinien był się odzywać. Głos Sama jest niski i cichy, kiedy mówi, ledwo słyszalny przez hałasy z telewizora.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powstrzymałeś.

Dean słyszy, jak zamiast „to” chciał powiedzieć „mnie”.

\- Ty powstrzymałeś Lilith.

\- Ale ty powstrzymałeś mnie. – Posyła mu to pełne uwielbienia spojrzenie, które czasem produkuje. To, które sprawia, że Dean cały w środku aż drży i promienieje.

\- Po prostu nie chciałem żyć w świecie pozbawionym ciasta – mówi i wzrusza ramionami.

Sam parska pełnym niedowierzania śmiechem, potrząsając głową.

\- Racja.

\- Porno i ciasto, Sam. To jest najważniejsze.

\- Pominąłeś bekon. – Sam unosi brew, patrząc na niego.

\- Jesteś moim bratem – mówi Dean z przekonaniem, jakby właśnie to do niego dotarło.

Sam się śmieje.

\- Więc. Bekon, porno i ciasto na śniadanie?

\- Wreszcie mówisz jak Winchester – uśmiecha się Dean.

 

*

 

Sam wychodzi, żeby znaleźć jedzenie, kiedy Dean bierze prysznic. I rzeczywiście mają bekon i ciasto, i porno na śniadanie. Jest świetnie przez jakieś pięć minut, aż Sam zaczyna narzekać na idiotyczną fabułę filmu, który oglądają, grzebiąc widelcem w swoim kawałku ciasta. Deanowi nie przeszkadza narzekanie, bo dostał bekon, ciasto i porno, więc to jest najlepszy poranek w jego życiu – zwłaszcza, że Sam szybko zjadł swoje ciasto i tak się znudził filmem, że w ciągu kwadransa przeszedł do akcji na żywo.

Nie mają nic do roboty, nigdzie nie muszą jechać, nikt nie próbuje zniszczyć świata.

Wszystko znów wróciło do normy.

 _Cóż_ , myśli Dean, kiedy Sam ssie mu fiuta, jakby trenował przed walką o olimpijskie złoto w tej dziedzinie, _wszystko jest na tyle normalne, na ile to możliwe w ich przypadku_.

 

*

 

 _Jedna rzecz, która nigdy nie będzie normalna_ , myśli Dean pochylając się nad laptopem, _to pieprzone fanfiction_. Okey, dobra. Pieprzą się teraz. Może ich fanki miały rację co do tego. Może są za to nawet częściowo odpowiedzialne. Ale ta epicka miłość, którą próbują im wmówić? Po prostu nie ma sensu pomiędzy braćmi.

\- Posłuchaj tego – mówi, zerkając na Sama, aby zwrócić jego uwagę, zanim wraca wzrokiem do ekranu. – Bez jaj. Rozmowa między fanką a jej mężem. _Kochanie, poszedłbyś na wieczność do Piekła dla swojego brata? Mąż: Nie. To PIEKŁO. Fanka: A zrobiłbyś to dla któregoś z naszych dzieci? Mąż: Raczej nie. To PIEKŁO. Fanka: A dla mnie? Poszedłbyś na wieczność do Piekła, żebym ja mogła żyć? Mąż: W każdej chwili. Fanka: Właśnie! Nikt nie zgadza się na pójście do piekła dla nikogo innego niż Jedyna, Prawdziwa Miłość! Mąż: Taaa. Fanka: Więc shippujesz Wincest, prawda? Mąż: Ughhhhh._

Dean potrząsa głową.

\- Co z nimi kurwa jest? – mówi i kilka kolejny link.

\- To ma sens. – Sam wzrusza ramionami. – Poszedłeś dla mnie do Piekła. Ja bym tam poszedł, zamieniłbym się z tobą miejscami w mgnieniu oka, gdybym mógł. – Unosi głowę. – Kto zrobiłby coś takiego dla brata?

To. To właśnie jest…

\- Okey – mówi Dean, zamykając laptopa. – Zaraziły cię swoim szaleństwem. – Odwraca się w jego stronę.

\- To nie ja mam obsesję na tle fanfiction, Dean. – Sam spokojnie odwija swojego burgera i bierze gryz.

\- Więc się z nimi zgadzasz?

Sam żuje i przełyka, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Tylko stwierdzam, że to ma sens.

\- Zgadzasz się – prycha Dean i wywraca oczyma. – Suczo.

\- Dupek.

 

*

 

Po śniadaniu pieprzą się, szybko i ostro. Po wszystkim Dean leży na klatce piersiowej Sama, próbując złapać oddech. Twarz praktycznie chowa w porzuconych papierkach po burgerach nad ramieniem Sama.

\- Gdzie teraz? – pyta Dean.

\- Bez znaczenia – mówi Sam i wzrusza ramionami.

 

*

 

Jadą prostą, równą autostradą. Przed nimi są tylko szerokie, żółte linie na drodze, oddzielające pasy jezdni. Rozciągają się, oglądane we wstecznym lusterku, zlewają się w jedno. Wokół nich jest płaska pustynia, pomarańczowa od słońca, a horyzont przed nimi jest lekko czerwony i różowawy. Opuścili szyby. W tle leci Led Zeppelin. Dean prowadzi z jedną ręką na kierownicy, a drugą opartą na oknie.

\- Wiesz, że Chuck znalazł wydawcę dla czwartej serii swoich książek? – mówi Sam.

Dean wykrzywia usta w uśmiechu i potrząsa głową.

\- Pewnego dnia mogą nakręcić o nas film, wiesz? – Odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na brata. – Jak dziwne to by było?

\- Myślałem raczej o serialu – uśmiecha się Sam.

Dean śmieje się i kładzie drugą rękę na kierownicy. Dodaje gazu w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

\- Kto niby chciałby to oglądać?


End file.
